The Shadow Kingdom
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to Hero's Kingdom: After waking from her coma, Izumi goes to see the sequel to her favorite movie with her two love interests...and finds herself lost in her imagination and the world on screen.
1. Where we left off

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Summary: After waking from her coma, Izumi goes to see the sequel to her favorite movie with her two love interests...and finds herself lost in her imagination and the world on screen.**

 **Author's note: some of you may be wondering why I chose to tie in the Midori timeline into the ending of Hero's Kingdom, and the simple fact is it's because Midori the Rabbit was so well received. The premise of this world came from the 3rd closing and was teased in the original fic. I wanted to incorporate that while also giving fans a little extra on what happened between the timelines. Another thing was I didn't change the names of the characters so it made more sense for it to be Izumi's dream rather than the exact movie itself.**

 **That being said...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Where We Left Off**

The theatre was rich with the smell of popcorn in the air. Couples, families, friends and the single fanatics all clustered in getting their snacks before Showtime. On the television screens above the snack bar trailers for upcoming movies streamed even though their audio was muffle by the buzz of people. Izumi took it all in with a gentle smile, her outfit of the day a simple black skirt and frilly white blouse. She braided her hair over her shoulder and put in a silver butterfly pin behind her ear to offset the shaved side and bandage that covered the scar maring her temple.

"Wow it's been awhile since I've been to the movies." She glanced back at her dates with a smile. "Thank you guys for coming with me."

"Don't mention it." Shoto smiled and Bakugo just shrugged.

"I wasn't doing anything important." He played off coolly. In actuality he wanted to make sure she was okay. The doctor said that there was a likelihood she could slip unconscious again if she wasn't careful. He was here to make sure that didn't happen. "Listen up Usagi, if you even look like you're gonna pass out I'm hauling you back to the hospital. Got that?"

"Yeah Kacchan, I get yah." She laughed and ran up to get in line for the concessions. Shoto watched her then looked down at the tickets.

"Katsuki…" He spoke and had Bakugo jumping and twitching at him.

"What did you call me?"

"Your name..." He handed him one of the tickets. "Go find us some good seats. I'll pay for the concessions."

"Tch," Bakugo took the ticket then held it out like a warning. "Just because we called a truce, doesn't make us friends."

"I think it should. We made Izumi a promise that if she pulled through-"

"I know what we promised...but she knew we were lying."

"I wasn't...I don't want to fight with you anymore Katsuki. I want us to be friends because I know you're a good person and you care for Izumi. We've spent time together in that hospital room and got to know each other more than we ever did in school."

Bakugo lowered the ticket and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah I guess you're not as bad as I thought either."

"So we're in agreement then? No more trying to win Izumi over? We just enjoy our time with her and each other?"

Bakugo grunted.

"I can't agree to that last part...but I will agree to the first. I'm sick of arguing and putting Usagi through it."

"Agreed…"

"Hey is that the lucky hero Usagi?" The two heard a random voice and tensed up glancing in that direction.

"Hey yeah she's the leading rookie hero right now. She's so hot." Three boys huddled together toggling Izumi as she eyed the candy rack.

"I don't know, she kinda looks plain to me...got a nice bod though."

"Right? I'm gonna go introduce myself and ask her to join us. Nothing hotter than taking on a female hero as a playmate."

"Sounds good, go work your magic dude."

Temper rose up in both Todoroki and Bakugo. The more the boys ogled the more irritated they became. Just as the boy started to approach Izumi from behind the two young heroes Flanked her, quirks threatening to activate. The young man went positively white.

"Help you with something buddy?" Bakugo asked in a warning growl.

"N-N-No just gonna buy some popcorn! Pardon me!"

"Hmmm?" Izumi glanced back."What was all that about?"

"Don't worry about it." Todoroki told her. He pulled out his wallet and paid for their concessions.

The three then made their way inside and sat in the back row away from the crowds. Izumi sat between the boys her eyes dancing with excitement and her lips wrapped around a straw. She took interest in some of the trailers oohing and awing over up and coming movies. When the title credits started to roll and the epic ethereal music began to play, Izumi lost herself in the imaginary world.

 **~2 months after Hero's Kingdom~**

Izumi had nightmares often… but lately they were all the same. The reflection of her guilt, and probably the biggest regret of her life.

" _Kacchan you have to understand, I'm just-"_

" _Shut up! I said I'm done with you!" Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at her shaking with such blind rage. "I never want to see your sorry face again. Consider this an extension of your exile! Never come near me or mine as long as you live! Get the fuck out of my sight, out of my camp, and out of my life!"_

She awoke form the dream, tears streaming down her face and a sickness in her belly. Kacchan's furious voice still burned her ear, and the sight of his face controrted from anger and pain was still too fresh to her mind's eye. She'd never be able to sleep properly at this rate. Too much guilt and pain plagued her thoughts and dreams and left her restless.

She slowly rose up and with two quick claps activated the glow orbs that served as lamps. She took a quick survey of the room and couldn't help but let out a small depressed sigh. The grand home of Sir Might's estate was a vision; a castle like structure with romantic gardens, and surroundings woodlands. She lay in the most beautiful feather bed, with silky white sheets and fur comforter. She was catered to by the caretakers of the house and treated like a true noble… and yet she could find no pleasure in the comforts.

Since that day she left the Dagohban tribe she hadn't quite felt like herself. Despite having the support of Shoto and her friends Sir Iida and Lady Ochaco, Izumi couldn't stop the pain she felt from losing Kacchan.

I have too much on my mind, Izumi thought running fingers through her thick mass of curly hair. Too many secrets tucked away… she needed to vent, needed to tell someone, anyone of the troubles that plagued her. Her eyes sad and tired she glanced at her writing desk, saw the parchment and stationary piece.

She could write to her mother, she thought, who better to talk to about her problems to? She quickly got out of bed and wrapped her fingers tightly around a quill and started to confess all that troubled her.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I dreamt of him again…_

 _I know its my fault Kacchan turned me away, but how long will I be plagued by the guilt of hurting him? How long before I am able to forget the fury on his face, or the obvious hurt laying behind it? He was my first friend, my first lover, and I did him a great injustice by lying to him._

 _I told myself that I lied to protect him… I told myself I had to hurt him to save the life he would throw away... but what I'd truly done was act in cowardice. I knew if I'd stayed with Kacchan and told him how I truly felt I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave him._

 _...and now I'll never see him again._

 _What a fool I was for letting it happen, for not pushing him away and telling him the truth. The truth that I am Sir Might's protege, and I'm to take on the darkness that threatens our world. I should have ignored the ache and need I had for him and done what was right. Now I must live with this guilt and the consequences of my actions. Consequences I should have been prepared for, but had pushed far from my mind at the time._

 _Mother...I am with child._

 _You are the first to hear of this news. I have not told anyone else for several reasons. The first is I know Sir Might would discourage me from entering battle. I cannot fault him for that… but while I do fear for my life and the life growing inside me I cannot turn away from this responsibility._

 _The second reason, I'm ashamed to admit, is that I'm unsure of the identity of my child's father._

 _While Kacchan was my first, and oh how glorious that first experience was...I took another lover shortly after in desperation. I craved that warmth, I craved that heat, and he has given it to me freely and with such gentleness I nearly wept from the experience._

 _Shoto is such a kind and giving man, one whom I've come to cherish and love just as much as Kacchan. He comforted me when I needed it most and gave me a night I will not soon forget._

 _He wanted me for his bride and had tried to help me receive title so he may court me properly...but the circumstances changed after my banishment. Now Shoto has given up his own title to be with me and help me in this dangerous struggle. I owe him so much and I cannot begin to show my gratitude to him for being so selfless and comforting to me._

 _I know that once I tell him I am with child he'll insist upon marriage once more...and should the child be his I may just accept...but I can't help wonder if the child is Kacchan's._

 _What would he say, I wonder, if I told him I could be carrying his child? Will he turn me away again? Would he welcome me back? Or...would he simply take the child away from me?_

 _I'm so afraid to tell him, but I do not want to lie or hide secrets from him anymore. I do not know what is the right course of action. Should he remain oblivious to this child? Or should I confess the truth about everything? Better yet will he allow me to even get close enough to tell him...and will he even believe me?_

 _I know I should tell Shoto… but how and when? I am so confused and conflicted, and I ask for your wisdom and guidance on the matter._

 _On top of this great joy and burden I'm doing all I can to prepare myself for the upcoming conflict. Many have tried to defeat this great evil, but to no avail. I've researched the history of Nomu and the light but have found no clues on how to seal him away for good… at least not without great risk to my life and my child._

 _However, I am determined now more than ever to live past this battle and give life to the gift that lays in my womb. I will find a way...and when I do I will choose the right path for myself and my child. Tomorrow I shall read the journal of the first holder, and hopefully the answers I seek lay inside._

 _I hope you will reply quickly. I do my best to remain strong, and keep hope, but it would lessen my burdens to hear words of encouragement from you. I do not know what sort of mother I will be... but I hope I can be as brave and as loving a mother as you. Pray for us, Mama._

 _Love, Izumi._

Izumi set the quill down and let out a deep calming breath. Having let out all she'd been fretting over she felt instantly better. She knew she needed to sleep, but still felt somewhat restless Folding the letter she slipped it into an envelope and sealed it with wax. She then wrapped herself up in a robe and made her way downstairs.

She had to smile as the hallways started to glow at her presence. The little bulbs that floated along the wall flickered and pulsed as she walked by and Izumi felt the magic of the house just come alive. Instead of candles, and firelight, the household seemed to run on magic itself. Despite the chill outside from the approaching winter the house was pleasantly warm and held the fragrance of a meadow.

She remembered when she first stepped through the doors, how thrilled and awed she'd been by it all. She walked through every part of the house, her curious mind exploring and taking in every movement, every piece of furniture, and every decor detail.

Perhaps she shouldn't send the letter to her mother after all, Izumi thought as she stepped up to the grand foyer and spun slowly to admire it. The words inside held frustrations and thoughts that would certainly cause her mother grief and unnecessary worry. Now that she'd written down what she needed to, she felt calmer and not as fretful.

… no she needed this. She needed to let her mother know what was happening, and prayed she had wisdom to go with the worry that was sure to follow.

Placing a hand over her belly where she knew the new life pulsed inside Izumi closed her eyes and wondered just what sort of child she would give birth to. She'd meant what she said in the letter, she was determined to live now that she was protecting more than just her own life. Will the child be a boy or a girl? What sort of magic will they inherit? Would they look like her? Or would they look like their father?

"Miss Midoriiya what are you doing up?"

Izumi gasped at the voice and she jerked sideways to see the caretaker in the doorway of the foyer.

"Master Torino… I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you." She turned to him looking apologetic. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to wander a little."

"It's quite alright my dear. You've been restless since you arrived. Understandably of course." The small elderly man walked forward on his cane. The simple white tunic and golden coat suited him very well in Izumi's opinion. It was both noble, but didn't hold the regality and stuffiness of a proper suit.

"Yes," she tucked hair behind her ear and then looked down at the letter. "Could I ask for a favor, Master Torino?" She held out the letter to him. "Could you send a rider to deliver this letter for me. I promised my mother I'd stay in touch and I want to let her know how I'm doing. It can wait til morning, but I'd like her to get it as soon as possible."

"Of course, my dear." He took it and tucked it away. "I'll see to it first light. Now I think it's time both of us got some sleep. I'll send Tsuyu upstairs with some warm milk and that should help you nod off."

"Oh there's no need to wake, Asui-san," she sent him a warm smile. "I feel better after my walk. I'm sure I'll sleep soundly now."

"Well if you change your mind, you've only to call on us. Toshinori has entrusted us to ensure you're comfortable and well looked after." Torino comforted.

"They have been gone for nearly a full day." Izumi said with some sadness. Earlier that day all the men had left to venture out on some kind of hidden mission, leaving her and Ochaco to bide their time with Torino and his staff.

"I wouldn't worry, My lady." He took her hand patting it gently. "They're big strong men who can handle themselves.. Or at least two of them are. I'm sure they had their reasons for leaving and will return with good news."

"If they're not…" Izumi's lips suddenly twitched in a smile. "Then I guess Lady Ochaco and I will just have to go on an excursion of our own."

That earned her a chuckle from Torino and another pat on the hand.

"You just get some sleep, Young Midoriya. There's plenty of adventure ahead for you… don't be in such a rush to jump into the fray." He turned and left her alone once more. Izumi let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms over her chest with a little pout.

Why did it feel like he was patronizing her?

"Hmph, if he thought I was kidding, he's in for a surprise." With a knowing smile Izumi turned up the stairs… and felt straight into a dreamless sleep.

 **~Meanwhile in Tattooin~**

Endeavor sat upon his throne his brow furrowed on the group in front of him. The cluster of them wore black cloaks with emblems of their organization etched in the back. At the center was a young man that couldn't have been much older than Shoto and left him wary.

"I hope you all understand that I would not resort to hiring you if this weren't the most dire of circumstances." Endeavor tapped his fingers irritably against his chair.

"No hard feelings, your highness. We're well aware our reputation has a way of speaking for itself." The leader spoke with some amusement in his tone.

"Indeed… now I've hired you to find my son and bring him home. I'm aware that kidnapping without bodily injury isn't in your normal jurisdiction, but I'll ignore minor scrapes and bruises. Just be sure he is alive and in one piece when you return him."

"Of course, your highness… but with all due respect why hire us to do what I'm sure many of your guards could." The leader waved his hand around a bit tauntingly, causing Endeavor further irritation.

"Shoto is the crown prince, even if he has decided to doff that title, my knights and guard are not allowed to harm him which Shoto will surely take full advantage of. You lot however will have the element of surprise as he'll not be expecting hired mercenaries to be after him."

"I see… now according to the information you've given he is travelling with a woman name Izumi Midoriya, is that correct?"

"That is correct. She is of no concern to me. If she gets in your way you have my full permission to kill her. The same goes that Toshinori character and any other insolent peasants that get in your way. Shoto is the only one that must be returned alive. You can roast the others on a spit for all I care. Do you understand me Shigaraki?"

The lead male grinned and pulled back his cloak revealing the silvery hair and scarred face. His red eyes held excitement for the chase.

"I understand you perfectly, your highness. The League of Mercenaries is at your service."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! First chapter of "The Shadowlands" is up! I was gonna hold on on posting this til I was finished with my KH fics but I put the final touches on it today and just couldn't resist! I hope you all will look forward to what is in store. Also I'm returning the question segment for any who wish to participate in asking me or the characters questions about the story or just in general. Looking forward to your thoughts!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Bakugo's Lament**_


	2. Bakugo's Lament

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: Good news for those interested in my lemon chapters. I've uploaded the ones I've completed onto Archive of Our Own so that they're easier to find and read. My Username is the same so it should be easy enough to find my page. The Lemon chapters are listed under one fic titled "Various Lemon Chapters" So original, right?**

 **Main reason I put them up on Archive is to make it easier for my readers to find, and so that I can receive feedback. If you guys still have trouble finding it, let me know and I can properly direct you.**

 **Thanks for your continued support!**

 **Chapter 2: Bakugo's Lament**

The lake stretched out across the horizon, its reflective surface glittering blue like the sky. Fluffy clouds formed in patches creating interesting shapes. Ducks, geese, and swans flew and congregated across the water occasionally diving down for a feast.

Izumi thought that this small piece of paradise was the perfect place to relax and do some work. She brought Ochaco with her, mainly because she felt bad leaving her alone at the house, and decided to teach her to fish.

"Is this really necessary, Midori?" Ochaco squirmed and watched Izumi strip to her long undergarments. Izumi had tied up her hair into a bun to keep it out of her face and had instructed Ochaco to do the same. "Can't we just toss a line out like I've seen other fisherman do?"

"We could… if you wanna do it the boring way." Izumi grinned at her and waded into the cool water. She waited for Ochaco to join her and then took a deep breath lifting her arms up over her head and then down. "First thing to do is breathe… find some calm, and just take everything in around you… the rippling waves, the sound of nature, the scent of the damp air…"

"You're really into this…" Ochaco whispered, but followed Izumi's example and mirrored her movements. She hadn't known how tense she was until she took a moment to breathe. Almost instantly she felt herself relax… did as she was instructed and just listened to the pulse of nature.

She let out a small gasp when out of nowhere Izumi whipped her hand down into the water and slapped a fish up and out, it's body wriggling on dry land where it had flopped.

"How did you…" Ochaco looked at the fish and then at Izumi who stayed poised, eyes closed and lips slightly curved.

"My magic abilities… I found I can use the aura I emmit in various different ways. It can be used both as an offense weapon, and a strong defense. Also by using it as an extension of my body I can see all forms of energy around me without the use of my eyes."

"Really?" Ochaco's eyes went bright and curious. "That's so cool… how did you figure that out?"

"I got a glimpse of it during my fight with Shoto. I was curious so I started reading all the journals of the previous holders." She slowly opened her eyes and dropped into casual stance. " I'm trying to better understand my magic, get a sense of what I can do. I've learned more about myself in these last few months than the whole of my life." She looked down at her hands. "Before now I'd only known what people told me, or what they expected me to be…" Her eyes went hard and she clenched her fists. "...but now I've found my gumption, and grit. I won't be that timid woman everyone saw me as before."

"By everyone you mean Prince Bakugo?" Ochaco asked her eyes sad and sympathetic. At the quick jerk of Izumi's head, and the surprising glare in her eyes Ochaco felt herself cower back.

"It wasn't just Kacchan, even though it may seem that way to everyone else. No, almost everyone around me held me in the same light. I was a woman… I'd only ever amount to so much. I could see when people looked at me they only saw a young unmarried woman who had delusions of grandeur. Even a majority of the knights I trained with thought I was crazy."

Ochaco frowned and held her heart and lowered her head. She couldn't deny she'd heard some of the bad talk from others on Izumi's participation in the games. Even after she'd won there had been people who'd believed she'd lucked into the win.

"Prince Shoto never did." she whispered, and had Izumi smiling.

"That's true enough… Shoto always believed in me and it's one of the many reasons I'm so fond of him. The only thing is… even though Shoto supports me, has always supported me… I felt he also had his own vision of what I should become. It was like he was expecting me to one day just fall into step, and until that day happened he'd be patient with me." She fidgeted as if she had an itch between her shoulder blades.

"I guess that makes sense." Ochaco admitted and wanting to try the fish trick she snapped her hand in the water but only came up with a handful of algae. Her face went a bit green and she quickly shook it off.

"Maybe I'm just looking too much into it. Shoto truly is a kind person and I'm grateful for his support and his friendship." Izumi sent another fish flying onto the shoreline.

"So why does it feel forced?"

"I dunno… maybe because I honestly never expected anyone to treat me like this. The only person who really treated me differently was Kacchan and even he…" she trailed off holding her heart as the memories swam back. "When we were kids Kacchan always saw me as a cowering rabbit, and he'd tease me for it... but he was also the one who taught me to stand up for myself. In a way he forced me to put my back up and pushed me to find that grit. I wanted to be more like him, to be brave and strong and just… powerful."

Izumi's eyes took on a look of admiration and nostalgia. Ochaco saw it and her mouth turned down in a pout.

"The Price is stronger…"

"Maybe… but Kacchan's strength and grit were traits I'd always admired and envied… I knew that if I wanted my dreams to come true I had to be more like him...step out of my comfort zone, and face my fears. Both he and Shoto helped me with that, and I'll always love them for it" She turned those wistful eyes onto Ochaco and smiled. "No matter what."

Ochaco gave a wistful sigh and held her cheeks.

"You're such a romantic Midori-chan."

"You think so?" Izumi scratched her cheek blushing. "I never really considered myself to be one."

"Trust me, you've got a real romantic heart." She took both her hands clasping them with hers. "Bakugo may not understand, but I know Prince Shoto will. You've been distancing yourself from him since that day in the glen." Ochaco watched Izumi fidget some and the blush get brighter. "Don't shut him out Izumi… he's here because he wants to be, and he deserves to know how you feel."

"Mmm…" Izumi thought of the child growing inside her… a child that may or may not be Shotos. "I know… when he and the others return I'll speak with him."

"Good… now then let's see if I can get the hang of this fishing thing." Ochaco mocked rolling up her sleeves and slapped at the water again… she squealed when she pulled out an eel and sent it flying. Izumi could only laugh.

 **~Dagobah~**

Kirishima had seen his share of Bakugo's tantrums...but never had he seen his Prince sulk to the point of depression. For the past two months Bakugo had taken out his frustration, anger, and heartbreak by spending all his time hunting, training, and giving everyone the silent treatment.

"What the hell are you staring at Kirishima?" Bakugo grunted gnawing his teeth into a thick ham leg.

Okay so maybe not the complete silent treatment.

"Nothing… I wanted to ask you about Midor-" he jolted as an explosion caught him in the face and he coughed up smoke. He was grateful for his strong hide or that would have seriously hurt.

"What have I told you about mentioning that woman?!" Bakugo snapped his arm smoking from the recent use of his magic. "Do I need to kill you?"

"No...I just thought...you know since you've been going to see her mom that you-" he started to explain and got a sneer of disgust.

"So you've been spying on me?" Bakugo waved the ham bone around ready to bash him over the head with it. "Why the hell are you bringing that up anyway? What could you possibly want to know about that stupid rabbit?"

"I'm concerned alright… You haven't been yourself since Midoriya left. You banished her from the tribe, swore you wanted nothing to do with her and yet it's clear whenever you go on these long hunting trips that you're actually hoping to bump into her. You've gone down to see her mom on more than one occasion hoping she'd be there. So why not just ask her mom where she is and go after her?"

"Like hell I'd go crawling to her…" Bakugo sneered. "The only reason I'd want to see that stupid rabbit again is to make her beg for forgiveness and eat dirt." He tossed the rest of the ham bone into the fire. The look on his face went from irritated to pained almost instantly. "Besides that's not why I go see Inko."

"Inko?" Kirishima blinked at the use of her name. It was rare for Bakugo to use anyone's true name unless he held them on his level. It showed Bakugo had some manner of respect for Izumi's mother.

"She's been teaching me to read." Bakugo admitted pulling a knee up to rest his elbow on. His eyes stared into the fire. "When we were kids Usagi wrote me a letter… but I didn't know how to read their use of script so I just tucked it away. I want to put that rabbit and everything that's happened between us in the past… but I need to know what that letter says before I can do that… so Inko's been teaching me."

"I see… so it does involve Izumi…" Kirishima gave a small smile and got a quick death glare.

"Don't read too much into it. I'm just curious what she wrote, that's all." Bakugo flushed and laid down rolling onto his side to turn his back to him. "I've made up my mind. I'm giving up on that good for nothing rabbit, and not you, my mother, or even Usagi is going to change that."

That's right, Bakugo told himself in a lecture, you will not give in this time.

...not a goddamn thing is gonna change my mind.

 **~Shoto~**

Shoto sent his horse to a gallop as they neared the house. The errand into the nearby town took a lot longer than he'd anticipated and he was anxious to get home.

"Wait! Your highness! I know you're in a hurry to get back but remember the cargo we carry." Iida pleaded and pat the satchel on his horse "We cannot afford to drop any of the supplies we acquired for Lady Midoriya."

"You're right… it would be a moot point if that were to happen." He slowed his horse. "Still I wonder if it was alright that all three of us went."

"I agree...We should have left someone behind to look after the women. Master Torino is talented but he is an elderly gentleman."

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Sir Might wandered off to…" Shoto turned his horse around in a circle and Iida followed suit. They heard the strong gallop and looked in the direction from where they just came in time to see Toshinori breach the trees.

"Sorry I fell behind. I saw these wonderful flowers," He held up the bouquet. "I thought they might perk Young Midoriya up as she's been feeling under the weather the past few days."

Shoto smiled at the gesture and wished he'd thought of it.

"I'm sure she'll love them."

"You take them, your highness, she'll love them even more coming from you." He offered it to him but Shoto waved a hand.

"No you thought of them and picked them. It'll mean more to her that way. I've my own gift I picked up in town." He turned his horse back towards the house and set it into a slow canter. Iida and Toshinori lagged behind exchanging prying looks for the young prince.

"He's hurting…" Toshinori murmured. "I hadn't realized how deep his feelings ran for young Midoriya."

"Ah...she's very special to him. He's given up his throne and privileged life to be with her...but she continues to pine for the Dagobahn Prince. I wish there was some way to bring the two of them together. To have her heart sway in his direction."

"Hmmm...perhaps there is." Toshinori winked in Iida direction. "Leave it to me."

"Should we really interfere?"

"I wouldn't call it interfering...more like giving them a little nudge." He motioned with the flowers again. A few moments later they reach the stables and Master Torino was waiting for them.

"Ah took you zygotes long enough...I hope it was worth the trip." He scolded.

"Yes, it was very productive." Shoto discounted and pat his horse's white mane affectionately. "Where's Izumi? We've brought her gifts."

"Oh her and lady Ochaco went out to the lake for some sun and quiet. They left a little late this morning so they may yet be awhile."

"They're on their own?" Toshinori in mock shock.

"Midoriya is a big girl she can handle anything these woods have to dish out." Torino waved it off but had to hold in a smirk when he saw Shoto's face go tense. "Only thing out in these woods are harmless bucks...and so long as she doesn't wander too far into the water she can avoid the dangerous animals there."

"Hmm I suppose you're right." The two older men exchanged knowing glances.

"Dangerous?" Alarmed Shoto glanced in the direction of the lake. "How dangerous."

"Ah just your usual," Toshinori picked up rubbing his chin. "Snakes, crocodiles, large predator fish, electric eels…"

Saddled back onto his steed Shoto kicked into high gear heading off in the direction of the lake. Torino chuckled and glanced up at Toshinori who have a thumbs up in approval.

"Young love...so naive."

"See young Iida?" Toshinori waved his hand as if to push the air. "Just a little nudge."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shoto raced through the trees and down the path heading for the lake. He paused his horse when he spotted Ochaco walking down the path alone.

"Oh! Your highness! You're back!" She turned to him smiling, her hair damp and the fish gathered in a bucket.

"Where's Izumi?" He hastily asked giving her only a nod at her comment.

"Oh she's still by the lake." Ochaco mentioned down the path. "She was gonna read the journals for a little while and then she said she wanted to take a swim. Say could you- Ah, hey!" She held out a hand when he gallopped in the direction pointed. Ochaco puffed out her cheeks. "Geez you could have at least taken the bucket off my hands." She grunted and hefted the pail up the path.

At the lake, Izumi sat curled with the first holder's journal in her lap and her own notebook sitting within reach so she could jot down notes. Her brows furrowed over a notation that rang a bell but she couldn't figure out where from.

 _~ I do not have long before the last dregs of my power completely wane. Whilst I was unable to kill the beast as the god of gods wished of me, I have passed my power onto future generations as instructed, and hope that the next to take on The Nomu will be able to defeat it's darkness. With my light I also passed on the final words the god of gods passed to me._

" _It is not death that defeats him."_

 _It is my belief that the god of gods means for us to finish the beast, whereas Death, it's creator, cannot. It will be us the guardians of light that shall end him. ~_

 _It is not death…_ Where had she seen this passage before? Izumi scowled over the page her eyes glaring hard and rereading it over and over hoping it would trigger something.

"Izumi!"

Izumi jolted and her head shot up. She barely got a look at Shoto's face before she found herself being thoroughly hugged. She blushed and nearly fell backward from the force.

"Shoto! You're back… is everything alright? Why do you sound-"

"You haven't been bitten have you?" He pulled back admiring her hands and arms his eyes scanning for any damage.

"No, I'm fine… Shoto what's-"

"Don't go swimming. Sir Might told me of the dangerous wildlife lurkin in the lake. You're safest here. If you want to cool down we can-"

"Shoto." Izumi raised a brow. "What dangerous wildlife? The only thing in these waters are fish… big fish, sure, but just fish nonetheless."

"What about the Crocodiles, and snakes, and electric eels?"

Izumi smiled and then couldn't help but laugh. She was beginning to put the picture together in her mind that had sent him here in such a panic.

"Shoto, these mountain rivers are too cold for that kind of wildlife. And it's not the right environment for them. Crocodiles prefer murky shallow waters where they can blend into the plant life. Snakes need warmer water to swim in or they go into hibernation like any true reptile. And the only kind of eels in these waters are harmless and don't shock you. Ochaco proved that by catching one earlier."

Shoto felt the blood rush to his face and he fell back on his butt sighing heavily.

"I've been… I believe the expression is, duped."

"Fraid so…" Izumi laughed again and then pat the patch of grass next to her. "Well since you're here, you might as well keep me company."

Shoto looked at the spot a bit warily then at the books she had scattered around her.

"You're busy… I don't want to disturb you anymore than I already have."

"You won't, please sit with me." She gave him a warm smile. "I've missed you."

"Have you?" He scooted closer but kept his distance. The distance made Izumi feel the familiar guilt. She played with the edge of the journal her eyes lowered to the page but she didn't read.

"I have… I've taken for granted having you close by. I'm sorry I've been keeping you at arms length, and for how I acted after we…" She blushed and closed the book in her lap then opened it.

"...made love?" Shoto finished and had her running nervous fingers through her hair.

"That would be an apt expression of what we did." She closed her eyes. "I took that for granted too. I'm truly sorry for that, Shoto."

"I don't blame you, Izumi. I blame him." He looked her directly in the eyes when her head shot up. "Yeah you lied to him, you hurt him… but he should have heard you out. It's left you with doubts and regrets and hurts of your own. It's gonna take time for you to get over it. I understand, believe me."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she lowered her head again to hide them. Shoto closed the distance now lifting her chin with his knuckle.

"Don't hide them from me." He kissed the teardrops away. "I don't care how long it takes. I'll always be here for you… so let me in. Let me heal you, Izumi."

"Shoto…" She let out a small sob and she curled into him her arms coming around to hold him close. "I really have missed you."

He smiled and held her close burying his face in her hair and just breathed her in.

"I've missed you too… I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had business in town that I wanted to finish right away."

She sniffed and lifted her head.

"Business?"

"Mmm I sold some of my belongings that I didn't want anymore. When we finally make our way to the Shadowlands we'll need money for inns and such for the long journey."

"Oh, Shoto, you didn't have to-" Izumi looked distress but he waved it off.

"It was expensive garbage… silk clothes, jeweled cufflinks and chains, that kind of thing. Really gaudy stuff I don't have business wearing anymore."

"Are you really declining all rights to the throne, Shoto?" Izumi's eyes went serious. "Doesn't the throne now go to your half brother who is a rogue?"

"It does, and while I haven't met him he can't be any worse than my idiot father." Shoto said with animosity.

"Shoto…" Izumi said with disapproval.

"It's fine…" He pulled her into the crook of his arm trying to keep the mood light. "I've never wanted to be king anyway. I prefer having freedom, travelling with you, Iida, and the others."

"I think you would be a great king." Izumi tilted her head up and smiled at him. "King Shoto, kind, fair, and brave. The great hero that helped defeat the great darkness. You'll go in history."

"Hmmm…" he smiled back at her and stroked her face. "I've missed that smile. You need to do it more often."

He was trying to change the subject, she noticed, and couldn't fault him for it. She should leave it alone… it was his choice… but wished he could see the good he could do under his rule.

"You always know how to make me smile." She complimented and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "If it's what you want, I promise to smile as often as I can."

"It's not just about what I want… it's about whether or not you're happy Izumi. You deserve to be happy, Izumi."

She thought of the baby… of the life growing inside and how she felt about that little surprise. He deserved to know… he NEEDED to know.

"Do you know what would make me happy, Shoto?"

"No, what?" genuinely curious he kept his face on hers, his fingers absentmindedly stroking through her hair.

"I will be happy when the darkness is defeated and peace returns. I will be happy when everyone can return home feeling safe…" she lay a hand on her belly. "I'll be happy just to live… and give birth to the child growing inside me… to see it's face when I bring it into the world."

Shoto's hand stilled in her hair and his eyes went wide and face pale. Izumi let out a shaky breath as she sat up to look at him properly. Tears threatened to spill over again but she managed a smile.

"Shoto… I'm pregnant."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Okay… so I meant to update If it Never Happened and Twisted Fate before this, but there was a TINY little error with my computer's autosave and the bulk of my data got erased. So I'm having to start from scratch… -_-**_

 _ **Luckily I had this chapter presaved on a different computer so i thought I'd update here to keep from going completely idle. Sorry about this!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Inko's Favor**_


	3. Inko's Favor

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 3: Inko's Favor**

"Quit following me!" Bakugo snarled at Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari. "You should all have better things to do with your time than to annoy me!"

"Sorry Bakugo, but we promised your mom that we'd make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Interfering old hag…" Bakugo set his teeth and cracked his knuckles. "One of these days I'm gonna…" he paused and held up a hand. "Shut up… someone's coming." He ducked into the brush and looked out at the road. He saw the rider racing across the dirt path.

"Who was that?" Kaminari whispered.

"I dunno, but he was in an awful hurry." Sero whispered back.

"A messenger, maybe? He had a satchel so maybe someone's sending some urgent news." Kirishima rubbed his chin in thought.

"Let's go…" Bakugo didn't wait for the others to register his words. He darted down the path after the rider. The only towns in this direction were Tattooin and The Farmlands. He'd keep the rider in sight until that fork… if it veered right he'd ignore the rider… but if he kept going straight and was heading for the Farmlands, only one person could be sending that letter…

His eyes sharpened when the horse ignored the turn off for Tattooin and kept going.

"Usagi!"

Finally, Bakugo thought with a sneer. I can finally find out where you are, and get rid of this irritating worry.

 **~Izumi~**

"Shoto…" Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Put...me...down."

"No," Shoto replied simply continuing his light trot back to the house. He had her stretched across his lap his arms around her protectively and both hands firmly on the reins.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm only a month along, a walk isn't going to hurt me."

"I'm told women think they're invincible the first few months of pregnancy, and that they tire rather frequently because of it. With your abilities you will take that a step beyond so I'm not taking any chances." He guided the horse further up the path, ignoring Izumi's pout.

"You're not taking this like I expected you to…" She sighed heavily. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"If I asked you to give up on this mission would you listen?" He asked her not taking his eyes off the lane.

"No, I made a promise that I would-" she started to explain but he cut her off making her temple throb more with irritation.

"My point exactly… I can't get you to go home to your mother, I can't get you to stay here where I know you'll be safe, and I can't make you give up on this crusade… so instead we'll compromise. You take it easy, eat right, and take no unnecessary risks, and I will do my best to protect you and our child."

"Shoto…" The annoyed look lessened and she slid a hand over her belly. "You do realize it may not be yours, right?"

He paused the stallion and looked down at her. There was hurt in his eyes… but something shadowed it. She saw determination… and hope. He removed his hand from one of the reins to cup over her belly and had Izumi's eyes going soft with affection.

"I'm aware… but Bakugo's cut himself out of the picture. I won't leave you to carry this burden alone. So whether he is my blood or not I shall support you both." He finally smiled at her. "Is that acceptable?"

"Well when you put it like that…" she smilied back at him and indulged herself by cuddling into his warmth. "You're really okay with this?"

"A child should be celebrated, not forlorned." Shoto said wisely and started the horse back up the trail. "When we return to the mansion we'll ask Torino to put together a feast, and announce the wonderful news."

"You'll tell them with me?"

"Yes, from now on Izumi, we're in this together."

 **~Bakugo~**

"Too Slow!" Bakugo shouted at his group waiting at the edge of the woods. "If you're gonna tag along then at least have the decency to keep up you extras!"

"Sorry Bakugo, but you really picked up speed after that last two miles." Kirishima wheezed and held his sides. Kaminari and Sero rolled onto the ground huffing and puffing behind him. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"It's nothing… just stay here and don't get in my way." He stomped away heading for the farm house on the hill. He'd wasted time by waiting for the slow pokes. Inko had to have gotten the letter by now. He had to know what it said, had to get rid of this worry that was hanging over his head.

Something hadn't been sitting right in his heart ever since Izumi left. He wanted to cut her out, to not be submitted to that kind of pain and humiliation again and it caused this irritating back and forth in his mind and heart. He was determined not to take her back, determined to let this love he had for her die… but couldn't shake her off. He kept thinking about her, wondering where she was, wondering why it felt as if she still had secrets she'd been hiding from him. Hadn't he gone to Inko so he could learn read her letters, and journals she'd been keeping?

Maybe if he read those letters, find out how she truly felt about him… he could finally let her go.

He let out a calming breath as he jogged the last few paces up the kill to the large farmhouse that served as the Midoriya household… and froze in his tracks when he heard Inko's panicked voice.

"Please Shinso! You've got to go to her and bring her home!" Tears filled Inko's voice and she sobbed into her handkerchief. Izumi's friend Shinso stood in front of her, reading the letter Inko had shoved in his hand.

"I want to help, Inko. I want to keep her safe as much as you… but this is her decision." He held up the letter. "She's determined to stay alive. She's reading all she can about this Nomu thing and-"

"Nomu?" Bakugo's eyes went wide. His people had legends on the great darkness known as Nomu. The fiercest of creatures capable of killing hundreds of people in an instant. What the hell had Izumi gotten herself into?

"I don't care how much she's shoved her nose into those books! I'm not letting my baby anywhere near that thing! Go to her! Bring her home!" Inko sobbed again and had Shinso sighing heavily.

"I'll go, Inko, if that's really what you want. I'm telling you though she won't listen to me. I'll beg and plead and she'll just rationalize until she gets her way."

"If she only had herself to worry about then I'd agree with you… but it's not just her life anymore, Shinso." Inko pulled back, eyes glittering with tears. "Izumi is pregnant… she's carrying a child. Surely if you-"

"What do you mean, pregnant!?" Bakugo came from around the house revealing himself, his eyes wild and fists shaking at his side. Inko gasped and stared at Bakugo. "What the hell is going on, Inko?"

"Katsuki…" She stepped forward, new hope springing as she stepped up next to Shinso to face him. "Izumi is pregnant… she just told me in the letter she sent me." She took the letter from Shinso and handed it to Bakugo. He snatched it away from her and lifted it up. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher what it said. He saw his name… or "Kacchan" mentioned several times… something about dreams, and guilt he couldn't quite get the gist of.

...but in the middle of the letter, in clear beautiful penmanship he recognized as Izumi's was the phrase "I am with child."

"The child is mine?" Bakugo murmured gripping the letter wishing he could read more of it. "She mentions me several times so is the child mine?"

"Izumi seems to believe so." Inko translated and held up a hand at Shinso to keep him from correcting her. "There is another possible father… but it's clear in the letter Izumi believes the child is yours, and she's regretting how she'd left things with you."

"Damn you, Usagi…" He wanted to crush the letter in his hands, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He handed it back to Inko, his face conflicted. "What's this about Nomu and her risking her life?"

"We're not entirely sure on the details ourselves." Shinso put in. "From what I understand Lord Tokoyami of the Shadowlands has recruited her to help take down a great evil that's threatening to break from its seal and destroy their lands. They believe Izumi's magic can help."

" _I've already dedicated myself to someone else."_

"That's what she meant?" Bakugo whispered his hands clenched at his side tighter. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Katsuki… we can't let her go through with this. Even if her magic could help she'd be putting herself and the child at great risk. I don't think Prince Shoto and this Toshinori she's travelling with are enough to protect her what she's about to face." Inko clutched the letter to her heart. "If Shinso won't go… then I will… I have to convince Izumi to-"

"No… I'll go." Bakugo said suddenly his body suddenly calm and his eyes staring seriously into hers. "I'll go to Izumi and bring her back, drag her if I have to. If she'll listen to anyone she'll listen to me." He turned his eyes to Shinso. "You know where she is?"

Shinso looked to Inko. Her face was full of relief and appreciation now he could only sigh and nod.

"Good, take me there. Gather whatever supplies you need. We leave now!"

 **~Later that night~**

Izumi stared out the window of her room as the sunset behind the mountains and trees. She wondered if her mother had received her letter yet. It was really only a half a day's ride from here to her mother's farmland if you stuck to the roads… the only reason it had taken her and the others a lot longer was because Izumi had wanted to wander some. She'd never been passed Camino before, and had wanted to study all she could. She learned about the foliage, wildlife, the trail itself, and had begged and pleaded to camp under the stars near a beautiful crystal clean lake. She fished, and trained, and read through the journals. She'd taken notes the entire way detailing every note just to keep her mind occupied.

Izumi turned at the knock on her door. She wore a dress as per Shoto's request, a beautiful deep blue that flowed effortlessly over her. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate twist and she wore a silver locket around her neck.

"Lady Midoriya…" Tsuyu bowed a little. "You look wonderful. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you, Asui." She smiled gently.

"You may call me Tsuyu, My Lady." She smiled back and motioned her to follow. Izumi walked beside her and down the steps. She saw Toshinori at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes brightened.

"Young Midoriya… you look radiant." He held out his hands to hers cupping them. "My mother's garments suit you well."

"Thank you, Sir Might."

"I'm quite excited to hear this big announcement the prince has in store." Toshinori beamed. "It must be joyous news if he wants it to be celebrated with everyone here."

Izumi blushed gently and her lips slowly curved. She resisted the urge to lay a hand on her stomach and just simply stood straight and did her best to look regal. When they entered the dining room everyone was there, dressed to impress, and looking anxious. Shoto stood at the end and smiled at her. He held out his hand for hers and she slowly pulled from Toshinori to take his.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her hand and had her blushing.

"Thank you. You look wonderful as well. Even in simple garbs you manage to look very princely."

"I suppose you can't erase eighteen years of regality." He mused and pulled her closer and looked to the room. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The small talk stopped and both staff and guest looked in Shoto's direction.

"I'd like to thank you all for indulging me and having this little party. I think you all should know what we're to be celebrating."

Izumi felt nerves rise up and her voice caught in her throat. She did her best to smile but had a firm grip on Shoto to keep herself from fainting.

"I… I am with child." Izumi said her voice trembling as she braced herself for the reactions. For a moment the room sat dead silent and then exploded with varying degrees of reactions.

"WHAT!?" Toshinori looked ready to pass out.

"Congratulations, Midori-chan!" Ochaco wept and shook Iida who did his best to remain standing upright.

"Yes, indeed, a most momentous occasion." He stuttered while being shaken.

"Well now, things just got more interesting…" Torino chuckled and pat Toshinori on the shoulder.

"I agree this does complicate the situation." Izumi lay a hand on her belly and Shoto kept a hand on the small of her back in support. "It's both a joy and a worry. I will not stray from my duty to help against Nomu… it is more than just my own life I'm risking now. I humbly ask that you continue to support me, and help me find a solution to this so that I may live to see my child, and bring it into the world."

"Of course you have our support." Ochaco walked up and took her hand. "You always have. I'll look for some protective spells to keep the baby safe during the battle."

"If that fails," Iida walked up and knelt down with his sword out. "You can be sure I shall pledge my sword to protect you and this child."

"As will I…" Shoto took her hand kissing it again and then came around to the forefront. He knelt in front of her and pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to her. Izumi's eyes went wide with disbelief when he opened it and produced a glittering diamond set in gold.

""I told you before that I would take this child as my own, and I'll not leave you to raise it alone. Whether you say yes or not I will continue to support you… but I hope you will accept me and this ring, so that I may properly take care of both of you not just as a friend... But as a husband and father. Marry me, Izumi."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked into Shoto's. His face was set, his body firm and unwavering as he offered up his heart and loyalty to her. When they'd first met Izumi had never imagined she'd be standing here looking at a proposal for marriage. That one night had changed everything between them. The night they'd slept under the crystalized sky…

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Everyone was asleep, but Izumi was restless. The eve was cool and she bundled herself in a wool blanket to keep the worst of the chill off. She wandered away from where the others slept and pushed through the brush to walk to the shores of the lake and up at the glittering night sky filled with diamond stars._

 _She'd slept outside a few times with Kacchan and his tribe mates… they'd huddled around a campfire, and the boys would all tell spooky stories about the predators of the night. She thought they did it to try and spook her… and succeeded at it as she jumped and squealed at every little movement afterwards. They'd enjoyed teasing her like that… but it backfired when they too got spooked by rustling in the nearby brush… and a little rabbit had jumped out._

 _She could smile at the memory now. She wished things could go back to being so simple and sweet. She wished she could go back and men her friendship with Kacchan._

" _Why did I have to fall in love with you?" She whispered and bat away tears that slipped out. "Why did things have to change so drastically between us? Now you hate me… and I'll never see you again." She sat down and curled into a ball to weep._

" _Izumi?"_

 _She gasped and whipped her head in the direction of the voice. Shoto stepped out of the trees, garbed in only a white tunic and loose blue trousers. Izumi thought of her own sleep attire of a simple sleep and no undergarments and instinctively cuddled the blanket tighter around her._

" _Shoto… you startled me." She quickly wiped the tears away. "What are you doing awake?"_

" _I couldn't sleep… then I saw your cot was empty and I came to look for you." He walked over and sat beside her by the lake. "Are you alright?"_

" _Yes…" she said softly. "I'm fine."_

" _You don't seem like it." he lifted a hand to brush away the tear that slipped out. "Bakugo again?"_

" _I…" she tried to hold back the tears but they just kept slipping out. "I'm sorry."_

" _You've nothing to apologize for." he pulled her in closer and nuzzled her temple. "It's your body, your choice. If you love him, then you shouldn't regret giving a piece of yourself to him. What you should be is angry. Angry that he was given a gift so precious… and he tossed it aside so easily."_

" _I hurt him, Shoto." She cupped her palms over her face. "He was so hurt and angry… I've never seen him like that before. I've never seen him so hurt that he…" she let out a short sob. "What have I done? What have I destroyed?"_

" _Izumi…" he tried to comfort but she shook her head._

" _The worst of it is… I can't just let it go. I dream about it constantly… the heat, the passion, the hunger and it just makes me ache all over again." She trembled and curled into him feeling so cold and in need of warmth. "I want to feel that warmth again… I want to feel needed and loved again… but I never will, and it's all my fault."_

" _That's not true…" Shoto pulled from her just enough to lift her teary face up to his. "I love you, I need you… and I'm never going to do to you what Bakugo did. I'll never leave you alone."_

" _Shoto…" tears slipped down her face. She opened her mouth to protest but his covered hers in a kiss so sweet she melted into it. The blankets slipped down and he lay her out on top of it._

" _I can give you warmth, Izumi. I can give you love." He said breathlessly, his hands stroking through her hair and over her face. "You just have to let me."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

She did let him… under the stars, by the lake on a bed made of soft grass and a warm wool blanket Izumi gave herself over to Shoto. Izumi could still remember how gentle he'd been… and so patient. He treated her as though she were made of precious metal, admiring, stroking, and cautiously taking her step by step until she wanted to beg.

When she felt him inside her for the first time she stared up into his face, framed by the starry sky. It was an image that was was forever imprinted in her memory, just as the image of Kacchan's need and heat was. The two experiences were so different and yet both had given her such incredible pleasure. Kacchan had made her felt both loved and desired, he had awoken the sleeping woman and made her aware of every part of her body. Shoto meanwhile had made her feel cherished and special, and she knew he'd meant every word of love he'd whispered to her that night.

Her heart was torn between two men… two wonderful yet different men.

… but Shoto was here, and Kacchan was not. He'd tossed her out of his life and despite the fact she still loved him Izumi couldn't go back to him. So even if the child was Kacchan's… perhaps it was best that she gave Shoto what he wanted… and married him.

"I-" She started to speak but the lights suddenly flickered out and there was an uneasy rumbling under her feet. Her and Shoto exchanged worried glances before the sounds of broken glass ruptured around the house.

"What's going on!?" Izumi rushed to the broken window looking out and yelped when Shoto yanked her back.

"Look out!"

Arrows rained through the window stabbing into wood and cushion. The party scattered and took cover under the various pieces of furniture.

"Knock, knock…" the shadowed figure stepped through the broken window holding a crossbow. Behind him were a various group of other hooded figures all with menacing grins on their faces.

"Sorry we're late…" Shigaraki grinned wickedly as his eyes locked on Izumi's. "Did we miss the party?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: The League of Mercenaries has made their appearance! Bakugo is now aware that Izumi is pregnant and is on his way to her, but will he get there in time? Keep reading to find out!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Raid**_


	4. The Raid

**The Shadows Kingdom**

 **Chapter 4: The Raid**

"Move!" Shoto shouted pulling Izumi behind him and bearing a wall of ice between them and the assailants.

"Toshinori!" Torino shouted and motioned with hood fingers to the back entrance near the stables. Toshinori nodded and quickly took z Izumi's hand.

"This way, hurry!" He pulled her towards the back of the house, Izumi lifting her skirts to avoid tripping. She'd glanced behind her, Iida carrying Ochaco over one shoulder and his unsheathed sword in the other. Shoto brought up the rear his body frosted over some from the hurried use of his magic.

Behind them Shigaraki poured fluid from a flash on his belt to melt the ice. He let out a few long tsks and shouldered his crossbow.

"Ah… they ran away." He scowled down at the floor and his brow rose when he spotted a box on the ground. He picked it up, opened it and let out a short laugh.

"Shouldn't we go after them, Shigaraki?" A voice from behind him asked as the rest of the party entered the house and started to raid it.

"Nah, let them run. Muscular is out back playing guard dog… and besides." He lifted the diamond his eyes sparkling with inner glee. "I think I've found a bargaining chip."

The group rushed out the back door towards the stables circling in the dark. Izumi could hear shouts now from inside the house and it had her going pale.

"Wait what about Tsuyu and the other workers? They need to be warned." She started to pull from the group but Toshinori held her back.

"Relax, Young Midoriya. Look…" He turned his gaze towards the woods where Tsuyu and several others came running up.

"How…" Izumi looked between them and the house.

"There's a servant's passage that goes under the house." Torino explained.

"Ribbit, I've heard enough horror stories from Sir Torino that once we heard commotion I immediately informed everyone else to make their way to the tunnell." Tsuyu held up Izumi's satchel. "I did manage to grab this on my way out."

"Oh thank you, Tsuyu!" She took the satchel and looked to the group. Aside from Tsuyu there was the stablehand Koda, and the cook Sato. The other various tenants had all vanished into the night taking their chances in the woods. "I recognized the sigdial on those cloaks. The men who attacked us are from the league of mercenaries… but why would they come here?"

"A better question would be how did they find us?" Torino grunted. "This home has been warded, and is not on any map or direct path from a town. Whoever they are they came with purpose."

"We can ask questions later. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here without giving away our position." Shoto glanced around the barn at the main house. "Sounds like they're still rummaging inside."

"If they do have intent here it's not the good kind." Toshinori looked around. "We should get the women away from here."

"I heard that, and I'm not going anywhere." Izumi scowled and stood up straight. "If it's a fight they're looking for, I'll give them one."

"You're in no condition to fight." Shoto whispered harshly.

"The Prince is right," Iida agreed. "You should leave these bandits to us. Lady Ochaco, can you use your magic and tell us how many villains there are?"

"I could if I have any of my tools. There's only so much I can do with touch incantations. In order for me to perform a scrying spell I'd need my crystals and they're all inside."

"There's ten of them." Izumi spoke suddenly her aura glowing, eyes focused on the house. There was a bitterness and anger in her voice but she kept her face calm. "Two guards on the outside… six on the inside… and one more rounding the back heading in our direction."

"How do you know?" Shoto whispered.

"Oh is this the defensive ability you were telling me about, Izumi? The one you used to catch fish earlier?" Ochaco beamed her eyes bright with admiration.

"Yes…" she let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. She had to admit that it had taken a lot out of her to stretch her power that far… but she was certain of her analysis. "There's a lot of fast movement, and even though there are people inside they're not really looking for anything. It's as if they know we're not in the house."

"So why are they inside if they know-" Shoto paused and whirled around when he heard movement.

"Found them!" A tall muscular man stood above the group cracking his knuckles. "Time for some fun."

Shoto didn't give warning this time. He let loose a barrage of ice to block the oncomers. He let out a choked gasp as his attack was beaten back, crumbling down, shards of ice flying back. Izumi brought up her arms to protect her face and then gasped as Ochaco screamed from beside her. She whirled and saw the same muscular man holding Ochaco by the hair and dragged her out in front of him as a sort of shield.

"Ura-chan!"

"Uraraka!" Shoto shouted in tandem with Izumi. "Damn it when did he-"

"Must be nice having a royal wizard on hand… but I gotta say I prefer having superior strength and speed over fancy magicks" Muscular laughed licking his lips. "Now then… since you're the one tossing all the ice around you must be the prince." He pointed with his free hand at Todoroki. "Come with me, your highness… ah ah ah…" he warned the others who started to move towards him. He wrapped his free hand around Uraraka's neck squeezing and making her choke a lil. "Unless you want me to break this one's neck I suggest you all stay back."

Izumi let out shaky breaths as the fear built up inside, but her eyes remained hard. She eyed Shoto, his magicks were still flaring, preparing to be used at a moment's notice. These mercenaries were after him… but how did they know he was here? How had they found them?

No, now's not the time to think of why. They had to escape, had to find someplace safe to hide before figuring out how and why. She glanced around she saw everyone slowly backing away, their minds at work on how to handle the situation.

The man was tall and intimidating, and he held superior strength and speed which put them at a disadvantage. If they tried to overwhelm him with numbers there were others nearby he could call for help, and were probably just as dangerous if not more so. No they had to get away while there was just one.. .and the fighting had to be sneaky.

"Tsuyu…" She whispered and slowly pulled the pin's from her hair. Muscular's back was turned from them, obvious he wasn't concerned with the women and kept his focus on the men.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu glanced warily in her direction.

"I'm gonna need your help." Izumi's curls fell loose around her face but she clasped the pins in hand.

"What should I do?"

"When I say so, wrap your tongue around Lady Uraraka and pull her away from him." Izumi's eyes narrowed. "Be quick, don't hesitate. Once she's freed the two of you make a run into the woods and head to the lake."

"What are you going to do, my lady? You shouldn't fight in your condition." Tsuyu said with worry.

"It's okay." Izumi's aura glowed around her belly creating a defensive aura to protect the child from any harm. She stroked a hand over her belly. She would concentrate solely on defense and rescue. "Trust me."

"Alright, I trust you." She flicked her tongue out a lil. As muscular stepped towards Shoto Izumi sprung into action. Dress and all she leapt onto Muscular's back and with the sharp pins that she'd kept jabbed them firmly into his eye. The man let out a painful cry and released Ochaco.

"NOW TSUYU!"

"RIBBIT!" Tsuyu snagged Ochaco around the waist yanking her free from Muscular. Shoto didn't hesitate either. He trapped Muscular's legs in ice.

"RUN IZUMI!" He shouted at her as he and the men run around the large obstacle and after Ochaco and Tsuyu who disappeared into the dark.

Izumi dropped and turned to join but found herself being yanked back. The skirt of her dress caught in Muscular's fingers.

"You little bitch." He raised his fist ready to pummel her in. "I'll make you pay for that."

"IZUMI!" Shoto rushed forward, hands blazing with fire. Izumi in turn clenched her fist, her entire body glowing now. She was ready to strike back, hair flowing free eyes fierce and itching for a fight.

"Enough Muscular!" A dark aura appeared behind him and a cloaked man took shape. "Do not harm the woman."

"Hah? Why the hell not?" He yanked Izumi's dress, the fabric starting to tear. "Did you see what she did to me?" He pointed with his freehand to his face. "Ever heard the expression an eye for an eye?"

"You'll lose more than an eye if you try to fight that one." He explained and looked to Izumi. Muscular followed his gaze and with the red haze gone saw the intimidating glow of her aura… and behind her Todoroki with magicks flaring.

"Tch…" he slowly released Izumi's dress. "What about the job?"

"If the prince values the life of his friends…" Shigaraki said strolling up and tossing the box up and catching it over and over. "He'll come with us voluntarily."

"What?" Shoto helped Izumi up and held her protectively to his chest. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Our orders were only to capture you alive and bring you home… your father showed little to no concern about the condition you were in nor did he care if we killed anyone who stands in our way."

Izumi tensed up as she felt the anger boiling inside Todoroki and she lay a hand on his chest to keep him calm and she turned to face them herself.

"You'll find that the lot of us aren't easy to kill." She told him confidently.

"Perhaps not…" He spread out his arms shrugging carelessly "...but is he really wanting to take the chance? Aside from those of us here, the entire league is aware of our mission even those spread throughout the kingdom. You've nowhere to hide your majesty, you'll constantly have to be on guard… but if you come with us now, we can avoid any unnecessary unpleasantness."

"I have no intention of returning to that bastard." Shoto sneered. "Let them come! We'll beat back any who try!"

"A real shame… I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this… but-"He lifted his crossbow pointing it directly at Izumi and Shoto jerked her back getting in front of her. "Come with us now, Prince Shoto… or I'll change the order to have all my men kill that woman. Or should I say..." He held the box between the fingers in his free hand. "...your fiance?"

Shoto's breath hitched and he clenched his fists at his side still keeping Izumi behind him. His head lowered some, eyes showing twists of pain and anger. Izumi saw the look, saw the confliction and scowled. She grabbed the material of her dress where it had started to rip and finished the job, tearing it completely in half to reveal the long white undergarments underneath. The men looked on at her in shock a moment, giving her the chance to raise her fist up and bring it smartly across the back of Shoto's neck.

"Don't even think about it!" She shouted at him and grabbed him when he fell unconscious. She then powered up and ran at full speed into the dark.

"Muscular after them!" Shigaraki shouted and fired his crossbow twice, watching Izumi quickly dodge both arrows with ease. "Damn… there's more to that woman than I suspected. Kurogiri follow them at a distance. Report back to me what you find."

"Yessir." Kurogiri vanished as Muscular charged after Izumi.

Izumi could feel the strain of her pregnancy taking its toll on her magic. The fatigue and queasiness rearing their ugly heads and she thanked the gods when she caught up to Iida and the rest.

"Lady Midoriya!" Iida whirled around. "What has happened?"

"Take Shoto, Iida! You're faster than I am! They're trying to force Shoto back to Tattooin, it's why they're here. Keep running, don't stop!" She panted and shoved him towards the lake. "We're being followed! It won't take long for him to-" She gasped when she felt the change in the air pressure and she whirled around bringing up her defense and blocking Muscular's oncoming fist with her own. The kickback from it sending her skidding back on her heels. She suddenly had a violent urge to throw up. "GO!"

"You heard the lady!" Torino shouted at Iida and pointed. "Get the lad out of here!" Torino tossed off his jacket and powered up. With lightning speed he jet across the forest area and used the momentum to send a high force kick to Muscular's face and get him away from Midoriya.

Izumi went to her knees panting and holding her stomach. Her baby… was her baby okay? She closed her eyes using her senses to feel the child… she could hear the heartbeats, fast but not erratic. The child was frightened of the adrenaline from battle, but was unharmed, the defensive barrier was working.

"Thank goodness."

"Midoriya! Eyes up!" Torino shouted at her and Izumi's eyes lifted and she barely had time to dodge Muscular's oncoming attack. His fist connected to the tree that had been behind her head rendering it to splinters. She somersaulted and lifted her arms up to protect her face from the flying wood.

"He's so strong…" She said breathlessly. "Is that from enhancement magic or is he just naturally that powerful?"

"Would you like to find out?" Muscular said with a little laugh, cracking his knuckles. "The boss changed the orders you know. You heard what he said… it's the prince, or your death. So hand him over if you value you your life."

"My own life has little meaning… but I carry a life inside that is far more precious." She lay a hand on her belly narrowing her eyes at muscular. Torino was suddenly struck with an idea and stepped up as well.

"Precious is taking it lightly. If you harm this woman and her child you'll be killing the next heir to the throne. It's the true reason Prince Shoto is so protective of her… unless you want you and your fellow mercenaries sentenced to death by the future king you'll not kill her!"

"Oh?" Muscular lowered his fist but continued to crack his knuckles irritably. "Is that a fact? You hearing this Kurogiri?"

"I have… and it would seem Shigaraki was right…" " Kurogiri's voice suddenly spoke from behind Izumi and she felt herself being pulled into the black of his warp. "She's a highly valued hostage."

"What!? AHH!" Izumi disappeared.

"LADY MIDORIYA!" Torino shouted and jet forward but couldn't reach the warp in time. He whirled on Muscular. "Where did she go?"

"Tch, hell if I know." He sniffed at the old man and cracked his knuckles. "All I do know is I want a beat down… so it looks like you're my only target."

"Think again!" Todoroki's fire burned all across Muscular's back making him scream in pain. He jerked and stumbled whirling around. The group gathering around and surrounding him. "Now answer his question." Todoroki's eyes gleamed with murderous intent. "Tell us where they took Izumi… or I'll roast your carcass on a spit!"

Muscular slowly turned towards him, laughing deep in his throat.

"I don't know where that warp gate went… but if I had to guess he probably warped her and the rest of our clan back to headquarters in dragon country."

"Dragon Country? He can cover that much distance instantly?" Iida let out a sound of surprise.

"Tell us where…' Shoto's hand lit aflame.

"Go ahead and burn me… I'm not telling you a thing. In fact, I plan on letting out all my aggression out on you pathetic weaklings." He rushed forward ready to pound his fist into the nearest body… but suddenly slumped dead when an arrow struck him straight through the ear and out the otherside.

"What in the-" Toshinori stepped up eying the body and looked over in the direction it came from. His eyes slowly widened at the figures that stepped out into the clearing.

"Finally found you losers… your stink sent me circling all over this damn woods." Bakugo sneered and handed the bow back to Shinso who stood passively beside him. Behind him were Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari who had tagged along when they found out what Bakugo was planning.

"Not that I'm not thankful for your help…" Todoroki said narrowing his eyes. "...but why the hell are you here?"

Bakugo lifted his chin up sneering at the prince.

"Don't talk to me all high and mighty, Icy Hot. I didn't do it for you. There only one reason I came and that's to take back what's mine. Now where is she?" Bakugo's eyes went fierce and aggressive. "Where's Usagi and my child?"

 **~Elsewhere~**

The trip through the warp had tipped the scale. Izumi wretched the moment she felt ground again and she curled in a ball feeling dizzy and fatigued from the battle.

"Ugh… shoto was right. I'm in no condition to battle." She sat up wiping bile from her chin and sweat from her brow. She looked up and around at her surroundings. The place was far warmer than the mountainous woods they'd been in. Fires lit the cavern, and a massive camp was set up inside with tents, training grounds, and the like. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Milady." Shigaraki crouched in front of her smirking sadistically. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"You!?" she backed up, her body pressed into the cavern wall and she soon found herself surrounded by the many faces of the league.

"Make yourself comfortable. "He tapped a finger to his wrist and Izumi looked at her own to see cufflinks and some kind of etching on them. "Those markings are anti-magic wards. They'll keep you from using your power that you were displaying. So don't try to do anything foolish."

"My magic…" She rubbed the cufflinks and swallowed hard when she saw her bookback lying carelessly on the ground. "What do you want with me?"

"You're just bait for our valet." He took her chin lifting it up so she'd stare into his eyes. "The fiance of the prince, and mother of the future heir to the throne. You're the perfect bait to lure Prince Shoto straight to us, and assure the completion of our mission. So long as you don't try to run away, or do anything stupid you'll remain unharmed. So get comfortable, Milady." He shoved her back again and stood up over her tall and intimidating. "...because you're not going anywhere unless I say so."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Drained* Ugh I'm gonna die! Between my job, part-time photography, illness, and chores I've barely got the chance to do any writing the past week and a half. Thankfully my fever is broken, my house is clean, my photography work finished, and I'm going back on day shift so I'll have more time to write and update.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Dragon Country**_


	5. Dragon Country

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 5: Dragon Country**

Shoto had only been unconscious for two minutes. It took those villain bastards two minutes to take Izumi from him.

He'd never forgive himself...Izumi had seen his resolve weaken and had taken it upon herself to make sure he wouldn't give in. Now she was gone... kidnapped, and alive...but gone nonetheless.

"I ought to kick your teeth in you damn useless noble. How dare you take off with what's mine and then lose her to a bunch of scum?!"

"She's not yours!" Todoroki grit his teeth. "You took yourself out of the picture. You pushed her away!"

"Tch I wouldn't have if she'd told me the damn truth!" Bakugo shouted at him and then turned up his nose. "I don't know what possessed her to lie to me, but I know the truth now and I'm willing to forgive the stupid rabbit providing she behaves herself."

"You're still treating her like she's your property and she's not. Go back to your village, barbarian, my group and I will find and save her. Your assistance is not needed."

"Tch, I'm the one that'll save her, and I'm not entrusting my mate to you or this lame group of yours! Droopy eyes!" He whirled on Shinso who was adjusting his bow. "Find us some horses or something. We're going to Dragon Country!"

"The name is Shinso and find horses where? The nearest town is another day's walk and frankly I'm not taking another step until I've gotten food, and a nap."

"You want to rest after we just found out Izumi's been captured? What kind of a-"

"Look, hot head…" Shinso shouldered his bow with a sigh. "I want to find Izumi as much as you do but we won't be of any help to her if we're worn out before we can get to her. I say we stop for the night, and reconvene in the morning." Shinso said logically.

"Im with him," Sero put in. "Not everyone has your stamina Bakugo. We need a break."

"If that's the case," Toshinori stepped forward. "Come rest at my home. I need to assess the damages these mercenaries have done. Our wagon and the horses we bought in Kamino are located there as well."

"There," Shinso motioned to Toshinori and walked over to their side. "Sensible."

"Tch fine but I'm warning you, if anything happens to my offspring I'm completely blaming you lot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Shinso waved him off.

"You sure we should wait?" Todoroki murmured to Toshinori.

"They may be mercenaries but they took Lady Midoriya as a valuable hostage. They'll keep her confined, and in good condition."

"I hope you're right." If anything happened to her… Todoroki thought with a sorrowful expression… I'd never forgive myself.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Izumi wished they'd at least let her wander around. It's not like she knew where she was or could escape with the entire camp eying her. The various deadly eyes left her feeling shrunk and intimidated and the queasiness refused to let up.

"Man…" she sighed heavily and let her eyes wander around. The cavern at least was interesting to look at. It was very warm which made her wonder whether or not there was a dormant volcano beneath the mountain.

There was scripture on the wall which told her this used to be home to primitives and probably one of the first signs of man. She eyed her book bag and bit her lip. She made a grab for it and yelped when a hand slapped over hers on top. She jerked her head up and went tense staring into a pair of intimidating blue eyes hidden under a thick black hood.

"I wouldn't try anything, lady." The hooded man said, his eyes burning into hers in a way that left her shaken. His scarred hand released hers and grabbed the bag lifting it up and out of her reach."The men can be hostile..." He set down a bowl of stew in front of her in its place. "...when provoked."

"Eh?" Izumi looked at the food then back up at the man. "I don't have anything in there but books and journals… I just wanted to read."

"That a fact?" He opened the satchel and took a gander at what was inside. He let out a short laugh when he found nothing but research items inside. "We're a bit of a bookworm I see."

"I guess…"Izumi pouted and she lifted her hands twiddling her thumbs together nervously. "So can I have my bag back, please?"

"Eat first…" he told her and sat across from her putting his sword over his lap in a kind of warning. "Then if you behave I'll provide you with some entertainment."

"I'm not all that hungry…" She said truthfully, still feeling a bit queasy from before.

"You're feeding two aren't you?" He pulled his hood down to run fingers through his thick black hair. Izumi's chest tightened, for a moment she could see Shoto in that face… but the scarred tissue differentiated him, not to mention this man was at least five or so years older than Shoto.

"Yes…" She lay a hand on her belly and eyed the stew. "I'm just too queasy to eat anything right now."

"Eat slowly… queasiness can also be caused from a lack of food." He brought up a knee and admired her face as she contemplated taking that first bite. She was no ethereal beauty, nor was she sinfully attractive to his eyes. The way he summed her up was a sort of nurturing and motherly appeal… the kind of woman you married because you knew she'd breed well. Which would explain her delicate condition. "You don't have to eat it all, but you should keep up your strength or you won't be in any good condition when I bust you out of here later."

"Huh?" Izumi had started to lift the spoon to her lips but his words caught her off guard. "What?"

"Shhh…" he tapped a finger to his scarred lips and winked at her. "Eat… and relax, Milady. Prince Touya is not a man who hurts women."

"Prin- oh!" She dropped the spoon and frantically fidgeted with her hands again. She glanced around seeing the nearby members had paused to look in her direction and she quickly lowered her head as to not draw attraction.

Prince Touya… Former Prince Touya if she was being accurate. The eldest son of Endeavor had been removed of his title after challenging his father for the throne and losing. Izumi had heard the commotion of it when she was still young. It was supposed to have been a one on one sword duel, and Endeavor had nearly burned his son alive when it appeared he would lose. Still, there was no rule against the use of magic… and Touya had been forced to accept his loss, and banishment.

"No wonder you reminded me of him just now…" she whispered now so as not to be heard. "You're Shoto's brother."

"Ah… I suppose I am." He leaned his cheek onto his knuckles. "I suppose this means you're my future sister in law?"

"Ah, I… that is…" She fidgeted. "Not exactly."

"Is this not yours then?" He pulled something out of his pocket and held up the black box Shoto had presented her with before. He tossed it at her and Izumi caught it, fumbling a bit before opening and nearly crying at the sight of the diamond inside.

"I never said yes… I didn't get the chance to." She closed the box but held it protectively to her chest. "Prince Touya…"

"Dabi… I go by Dabi now that I've been removed of that stuffy title and crown." He told her and sat up straight again.

"Dabi then… you said you would help me escape… why?"

"Well, for starters I don't approve of kidnapping or killing pregnant women. I may be a mercenary, but even I have jobs I won't take. That damn Shigaraki does as he likes and frankly I'm getting a little sick of it." He paused when some wandering eyes and ears pass by and he gripped his sword tightly prepared to fight if someone came too close. "Secondly…" He continued and relaxed when they were alone again. "This job was given to us by Endeavor… so I get personal satisfaction in seeing it crumble to pieces."

"Won't your teammates be mad at you for this?"

"I hardly call us a team. The majority of us work as private contractors with single target missions… only on occasion do we work as teams for big game." He explained. "However, I'm not the only one who's going to be helping you. I've a few other members who are tired of how Shigaraki is running things and want out."

"Not that I'm complaining but… you don't have to help me in order to get out, right? So why?"

Dabi looked her straight in the eyes and his lips smirked.

"If we're leaving… we're gonna do it with some style. Full out rebellion is more fun than abandonment, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so…" she lifted the bowl to her lap suddenly finding her appetite. She then looked back at the walls again as she ate. "Do the marking go all over the cave?"

"I guess so… why, you interested in a tour?"

"Yes." She said honestly her eyes gaining some sparkle. "Please."

Surprise lit his face and Dabi had to laugh again, a slow bubbling chuckle that ripple in his chest. This girl… he thought with vast amusement… was quite a find.

"Alright… finish your food." He pulled out a leash. "Afterwards I'll take my cute little pet for a walk."

"Your pet…eh?" Izumi's brow twitched at the leash and was suddenly glad Kacchan wasn't there to see her like this.

 **~Bakugo and Shoto~**

"Dragon Country has the largest colony of dragons and mythical beasts known to man, hence the name of the vicinity. It's a large valley completely surrounded by mountains and holds a large lake right at its center." Torino explained motioning towards the map on the table.

"I was told that Dragon Country was uninhabited by Humans because of the large mythical beast population." Bakugo grunted tapping his fingers impatiently along his forearm.

"It is… which has me believing that their base is located in one of the mountain caverns just off the main roads." Torino circled his finger along three separate points.

"Great… so how do we narrow it down from there?" Kirishima inquiredeying the map enthusiastically. He, like many of their tribe, had never been outside the vicinity of Tattooin and the further they were from home, the more excited he became.

"Convenience and concealment." Shoto explained leaning into the map now. "They'd need easy access to nearby water sources, food and other necessities." He tapped the far left road entrance. "This here… there's a river just a mile up the path, and plenty of vegetation. The volcanic soil of the dormant volcano is very fertile and is perfect for growing crops. That area there is my best bet."

"I agree…" Iida nodded his head. "The other two locations are too far from any direct water sources, and even if they could make their way to the lake, the epicenter there is littered with all manner of mythical beasts that would surely love to feast on human flesh."

"So we're all in agreement to go down this path?" Toshinori crossed his arms and eyed the time. "It's just past midnight… let's get some rest and reconvene at sunup. Until then gentleman… goodnight." He steps away from the group and Torino follows him out.

Shoto rolled up the maps and set them in his bag as the others broke apart to retire for the night. He let out a long sigh and held his chest trying to steady is throbbing heart.

 _Shoto…_

Izumi's voice was so clear, and he could perfectly imagine her sparkling green eyes smiling up at him. Had it really been too much to hope for to have a simple and happy life with her? Would his title and past force him to be parted?

 _King Shoto, the kind and the brave…_

King? He didn't want to be a king… he didn't want to be what his father was… a dictator who gave orders and demanded to have his way no matter what the cost. That wasn't who he was, that wasn't who he wanted to become.

 _You don't have to be a slave to your lineage… become the King you want to be._

That sudden voice caught him off guard and he dropped the bag with the maps and parchments inside. He held his left eye his body shaking some. He hadn't thought of his mother in years, had shoved her out of his mind after she'd taken her own life.

 _Don't look at me! You're unsightly! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

He took a seat at the table and held his left eye where his scar lay. Many believed this scar to be the result of battle… but in truth his own mother had given him this scar. Until that day he'd loved his mother unconditionally, had sworn he'd do everything he could to protect her from his beast of a father… but as he grew, and the similarities in appearance became more apparent, the more frightened his mother became of him… until one day she just broke.

Unable to live with the fact she'd harmed one of her own children she'd slit her own throat, and the memory of her had slowly died with her… until now.

"Why? Why am I suddenly thinking of you now?"

"My Lord?" Iida came back in. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Shoto looked up at him, pale and a bit glassy eyed. "What is it, Iida?"

"Nothing… you should retire your highness. You must be exhausted. Do not worry, we will find Lady Midoriya. I promise you." He put a hand to his heart.

"Yes… you're right." He stood up and rubbed his face letting out a shaky sigh. "I shall sleep… and hopefully the memory of her will fade away again." He whispered to himself and head upstairs. He paused briefly in front of Izumi's room noticing the door cracked open, but shrugged it off stepping into his own room.

In Izumi's room Bakugo lay on the bed, indulging in the softness of the fabrics and imagined Izumi laying next to him by cuddling up against a pillow and stroking it. It had been so long since he'd held her… touched her… kissed her.

"Usagi… Izumi…" He buried his face into the pillow breathing in her scent. "I will find you… I swear it. So stay safe, stay alive." he gripped the pillow tighter to him. "I won't let you go this time."

 **~Dragon Country~**

"I've never seen anyone so fascinated with doodles and rock." Dabi murmured as he let Izumi scribble in her journal murmuring to herself over the depictions and ancient text. He pulled out a pocket watch from under his cloak narrowing his eyes on it. "Those fools are late."

"Hmm?" Izumi looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you say something?"

"No… don't mind me, indulge yourself a while longer." He tugged a bit on the leash and had her going blue. "Just don't wander too far."

"Is this really necessary though?" She held up the lax leash.

"Until we're joined by my crew, and are clear of the camp it's a necessary precaution." He smirked. "Besides it suits you."

Izumi's temple throbbed. This guy was lucky she couldn't use magic right now or she'd have sent him flying through the mountain for that statement

"Right…" she turned her attention back to the scribbles. After writing for five more minutes she heard footsteps coming in their direction and she tensed up and closed her books putting them back in her satchel. She stepped instinctively closer to Dabi when she spotted a group of figures heading their way… Dabi's hand on his sword ready to attack in case the wrong group found them. His lips slowly curved and he relaxed when the figures he spotted were the ones he'd been expecting.

"Bout time you lot showed up."

"My bad!" Twice held up his hand guiltily. "I had to make sure the clone was in place… it wasn't my fault!"

"As contradicting as ever I see…" Dabi muttered and looked to the others. There were five of them in all. He'd originally planned on recruiting more, but their alliances were split up. In the end he had enough people, but worried their combat strength was too weak.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" A masked man known as Compress asked Dabi. His specialties included alchemy, slide of hand, and illusion, which made him a great thief and escape artist. "With some time to plan I could have come up with a more solid escape route."

"It has to be tonight, otherwise that fool of a prince and his party will walk right into their trap. We need to intercept them before they do." Dabi explained rubbing the back of his neck. "Twice's dummy of our lady will keep Shigaraki and the others oblivious for the time being, but we need to move out of the mountain quickly or they'll find us easily enough."

"Very well…" he turned to Izumi and bowed. "I beg your pardon, My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Compress, at your service."

"Oh… a pleasure." Izumi managed a wary smile.

"The name's Twice, but you can call me Twice." The elaborate cloner posed and expressed himself with wild gestures reminding Izumi of Iida.

Izumi nodded and then tensed up as the girl in the group stared sparkly eyed her hands looking ready to paw.

"My names Himiko Toga! I'm so happy to meet you Izumi-chan!" She held her cheeks looking flushed and a bit craze which had Izumi fidgeting uneasily.

"Toga stop staring at her like that. She is a covert mission not a sacrifice." Dabi pat Izumi on the head trying to calm her nerves. "No cutting this one."

"Gomen, gomen, Dabi-kun." Toga, a pretty blonde girl dressed like your average tavern wench, but she had knives strapped to her thigh and boots and even stabbed into her twin buns like decorative chopstix. "She's just so…" Toga leaned into Izumi her eyes sparkling. "Cute! I want to play with her!"

Izumi stepped further back from her, the leash tugging on her throat and she was in obvious distress over the closeness of this female.

"Down, Toga." Dabi smacked the back of her head making her hold it and pout in a corner. "Geez, what a crew." He rested a hand on the hilt of his belt and turned to Izumi smiling. "They're not much, but they're all you've got, Milady. Allow me to introduce The Vanguard Action Squad."

Izumi took stock of the characters she was faced with. She didn't have much of a choice but to put her life and the life of her child into the hands of the people in front of her. Still… as they walked down the path and further into the volcano Izumi wondered just what the hell had she gotten herself into.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 _ **Briry: Yay! I heart Dabi! He's my favorite villain both in character design and personality. I've been waiting a long time to get him in the story!**_

 _ **Next chapter: One Wild Ride**_


	6. One Wild Ride

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 6: One Wild Ride**

"Can't this piece of shit wagon go any faster?" Bakugo complained from the back. "I can walk faster than this."

"We may be in a hurry Bakugo but we can't afford careless mistakes." Todoroki told him riding side by side the wagon atop his own horse.

"We're making one right now by taking our sweet ass time." He grit his teeth in frustration. "Damn this is so fucking irritating. Why the hell do I have to sit and wait in this stupid cart when I could be miles ahead of you by now. I can rescue Usagi just fine all on my own."

"So says the one who lost to her in the tournament…" Sero muttered and Bakugo's temple throbbed and he jumped up in place and stood on the wagon.

"I heard that, flat face! You wanna go, then let's go! In fact i'll take you all on!" He mocked rolling up his sleeves and explosions popped along his skin.

"Stop with the explosions Bakugo, you're spooking the horses." Kirishima tried to call the situation down.

"Bakugo…" Shoto spoke up suddenly and Bakugo turned his rage face back to him.

"WHAT?!"

"How did you and Izumi meet?" He asked suddenly and strangely calm.

"Hah? Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Just curious is all. Dagohban's don't normally allow outsiders but Izumi seems to be a special case." Truth be told he wanted to divert the conversation so Bakugo wouldn't explode and send the horses into a fretful gallop.

"Tch…" He crossed his arms and sat back down. "I caught her in a trap."

"A trap?" This from Ochaco who took an interest in the story.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Kirishima stated and looked to Sero before both started snickering. Bakugo's spine tingled and he went completely rigid.

"What's so funny?" Ochaco wanted to know.

"Sero and I were both there when we all met Midoriya for the first time. Let's just say it was an interesting first meeting."

 **~Flashback~**

"Ow that hurts! I told you I'm not a pet! Let me go!" Little Izumi hobbled behind the small pack of boys pouting. They'd tied her wrists together and Bakugo was now pulling her along like a dog on a leash.

"Ne, Katsuki, do you really think your parents will let you keep her? I mean She's not an animal she's an outsider." Sero glanced back at Izumi who whined and complained the whole way.

"A pet is a pet. I caught her, so she's mine!" He stopped but yanked Izumi to him. "Geez you're slow, Usagi." He picked her up despite his small size and made her squeak.

"Kya! Put me down! This isn't funny!" She wiggled and landed on the ground with an oof when he dropped her. "Ow! Why do you have to be so mean Kacchan?"

"Ka-" Bakugo flushed a little as the guys snickered. "The hell did you just call me?"

"Kacchan… your name is Katsuki right?" She blinked her big green eyes at him. "It's a nickname I just made up." She giggled at his embarrassed expression, her smile bright and lighting up her whole face. "I think it suits you."

The smile and giggle had Bakugo going beat red and he tried to get words to come out but couldn't.

"Wow… I've never seen you turn that color, Kaaaaaaaachan." Sero teased with a snicker.

"Or that tongue tied. Has the almighty prince Bakugo actually met his match?" Kirishima wondered.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Bakugo whirled on the two of them. While his back was turned and his focus preoccupied Izumi started to work the vines off her hands. She smiled as they came loose and she stood up dusting herself off. While they argue amongst themselves she made a break for it and headed back to where she'd dropped her journal and bag.

"Well that worked, guess boys are the same no matter where you come from." She giggled.

"Ah, Hey Bakugo. Your pet just ran away." Kirishima pointed out. Bakugo whirled around and cursed.

"Damn Usagi, come back here you stupid rabbit!" He ran after her into the brush.

"Gonna have to catch me again first, Kacchan!" She shouted over her shoulder running as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that!" He retorted and managed to snag her by the back of her dress.

"I'll stop calling you Kacchan, once you stop calling me Usagi!" She countered. She slapped and shoved at him the two arguing as Bakugo tried to tug her in the direction of the tribe but met with iron resistance.

Both Kirishima and Sero stood on the side watching with great amusement as a new and odd friendship formed.

 **~end of flashback~**

"I'm gonna murder you!" Bakugo screamed at the two laughing idiots. Shoto too had to hide his own amusement at the story.

"Awwww!" Ochaco went flushed and starry eyed. "That's so cute! Oh I wish I'd seen a little Midori-chan! She'd have been so cute!"

"Cute doesn't even begin to describe it. We ended up having to take her all the way back to the farm because Bakugo's mom and dad told him he couldn't keep her. So in the end Bakugo had to set his cute rabbit free. Still he made her promise to come out and play whenever he demanded in return for him letting her go. Midoriya has had Bakugo whipped ever since." Kaminari said joining the laughter.

"You bastards, this is the thanks I get for letting you losers tag along. I'll kill you!" He boiled his temple throbbing and face bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh get real, Bakugo. We've all seen your soft side thanks to Midoriya. No need to attempt to get your manhood back."

"Hey come on you guys Bakugo is manly. What's more manly than protecting your mate?" Kirishima defended earning a grunt of gratitude.

"You really think she'll want to come back after the way he treated her?" This from Shoto who had the reins of his horse fisted tightly in hand. He ignored the pissed off look from Bakugo but Kirishima just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Well yeah… I mean this isn't the first time they've been at odds. They've gone months without speaking, but they always come back to each other because they care for one another. Right, Bakugo?" Kirishima glanced over and Bakugo sniffed and suddenly took interest at the other side of the forest.

"I take care of what's mine… that's all. Fight or no fight nothing's changed. She's been mine since I caught her in that net," he slowly turned his eyes to Todoroki daring him to challenge his authority. "... and I won't let anyone take her from me."

 **~Izumi and Vanguard~**

"It's so hot in here…" Izumi wiped sweat from her brow. "Are you guys sure that volcano isn't active?"

"Absolutely!" Twice shouted and then curled up in thought. "Probably…"

"Its not active… the heat you're feeling is from the Dragon nest." Compress explained calmly lifting his face mask up just enough to wipe some of the sweat away from his eyes.

"Did you say dragon?" Izumi tensed up. "You mean we're walking straight into a dragon's nest?"

"Relax… it's hibernating season. So long as we don't make too much noise and fuss it will ignore us." Dabi assured her. "Besides the large mouth of that cavern they use is the only exit that our comrades aren't guarding. It's our best option for getting you out of here."

Izumi grumbled and played with her fingers nervously. How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess? Why couldn't things go smoothly for once? Seems like every time she thought something was going her way, something diverted it and tripped her up.

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach the opening of the volcano. Izumi could see the break in the mountain and the slight breeze flowing in through the mouth. She let out a long sigh of relief… but immediately tensed up when movement caught her eye.

"DRA-" She started to shout but Dabi slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" the large red dragon shifted but immediately curled back into sleep. "No loud noise, don't touch it, don't bother it, and it won't eat you." He nodded his head to the right motioning her to go around.

Izumi numbly nodded and slowly let out a breath. She kept her eyes on the dragon, careful to step around the sprawled out portions of its body.

Ahead of her Toga leapt nimbly over its swinging tail and Izumi quickly backed up and away to avoid it, her back slamming against the wall of the cavern. She let out a shaky breath her eyes wide and face pale with fear.

Don't look at it! She shouted at herself and turned her back to the dragon. If you just pretend it's not there then you can just ignore it. Ignore the dragon, get out of the cave… get…

Her thoughts drifted off as her gaze took a look at the grooves of the wall. She backed up just enough to look up. She immediately recognized the figure depicted on the mural.

"Nomu… what is this?" Her eyes wandered around at the pictures taking in the scene of a battle. On the left was the god of creation, a figure of strength and ambiguity, on the right was the hooded form of death, and from its hand it held strength attached to Nomu's shadowy form, but a few were snapped showing that even death could not control it's monstrous beast. The battle was death and despair incognite… but at the center was a single figure glowing like a beacon. Her fingers brush over the aura and the shadowed person that couldn't be deciphered from man or woman.

"Is that me?" She murmured and then looked down at the wording below written in ancient script. She bit her thumbnail as she tried to translate it.

 _Nomu shall rise again!_

 _Awakened from it's sleep by the screams of new life, it shall rage upon the mortal world bringing forth death and destruction as it was created to do._

 _The chosen hero shall step forth from the decay, willingly sacrificing it's light to bring about peace and rise the sun in the realm of shadow._

 _It is not power that strengthens the hero… it is not death that defeats Nomu._

 _The balance must be maintained._

 _It is not death…_ Izumi read the phrase over and over again her eyes focused and mouth murmuring the words. Why did she keep seeing that phrase repeated? After reading through more journals it wasn't just the first user who quoted this. It was an important piece of information… but why? What did it mean!?

"Hmmm?" Toga stopped walking to glance back at Izumi who was frozen in front of the mural. "What is the cute girl doing, Dabi?

"She's pissing me off that's what." Dabi grunted and tapped his fingers on his arm impatiently. He took a wary glance at the dragon before stomping back to Izumi. "Oi, princess bookworm, let's go. We don't have time to dilly dally."

He grit his teeth when she ignored him. Izumi was far gone from the present, her mind scratching at the surface of what she was sure was some kind of breakthru.

"Not death… if it's not death, then does that mean life will defeat it? Life… Death… balance…" Her eyes suddenly lit as she touched her belly. "This life?" She shook her head. "No, no that doesn't make sense. I won't give birth for at least 7 more months and Nomu is already breaking free. Which means it has to be something else… Death… death created Nomu, and you can't kill something that's already dead. So what can you do to it?"

Her eyes scanned the mural, and eyed the various figures… humanity vs. monster… God of Life vs. God of Death… Light Vs. Shadow…

"Light… the prophecy says a hero must sacrifice their light not their life." She looked up to the god of gods. "Light… a light to match against the dark… not to kill… Holy Crap That's IT!" She whirled around her eyes sparkling as she looked at Dabi. "The light doesn't kill! It's not meant to kill, it's meant to purify!"

"What the hell are you so excited and stupidly happy about? You just spent a good half an hour staring at that wall muttering to yourself."

"Oh Dabi don't you see… this is my answer! Oh I gotta write this down!" She pulled out her journal and started writing hurriedly. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I was so focused on destroying the dark that I didn't think about the balance. Killing will just result in more death, but purification, a light to match the dark and bring balance! There's gotta be some kind of spell for that, right? Maybe Ochaco knows something, or-"

She drifted off when she lost her lighting for writing. She lifted her head seeing Dabi glowering at her… but it wasn't the annoyed ex-prince that made her suddenly go pale.

"D-D-D…"

"D-D-D… Damn it you're annoying!" Dabi stomped too to toe with her shivering form. He reached out for her. "Stop writing and let's-"

"DRAGON!" Izumi pointed behind Dabi and the group whirled around staring at the dragon that now stood tall and grumbledover them. It's gold eyes slit in their direction and let out a monstrous roar.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Dabi hoisted up Izumi over his shoulder and the group made a break for the exit.

The sounds of the dragon coming up from behind were thunderous and foreboding. Izumi risked a glance up and squeaked seeing the massive beast spread its wings. Knocking into rock and making the mountain shake.

"Faster! Must go faster!"

"I don't want to hear that from you, you mumbling twit!" Dabi retorted. He glanced back at the dragon gaining and shouted out. "Compress!"

"Rodger!" Compress snapped his fingers and the group of them vanished from sight just as they broke free of the cavern exit. When the dragon breached the opening and took to the sky, the whipped like a hurricane. Its eyes narrowed searching for its prey.

Compress released his hold on the group the lot of them reappearing at the cavern entrance. Toga shakily got to her feet and stared up at the soaring dragon above.

"Wha ha, that was scary. I thought he would kill us."

"What was that? Was that your magic Compress?" Izumi blinked in wonder.

"Yes," he let out a slow sigh of relief at narrowly missing his timing. "I have several other tricks and illusions I use but what you saw is what I call instant compression. It's a form of manipulation."

"Oh I see…" since her notebook was still in hand she used a fresh page to write that down. "Fascinating."

A roar from above had them all on edge again.

"We're not in the clear yet. He's circling back. Quick into the trees! Make a run for it!" Dabi ordered and pit Izumi on her feet. Izumi jammed her notebook back on her satchel and ran when Dabi snagged her hand and pulled her into the brush.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Why are we stopping yet again? You losers are really missing me off." Bakugo jumped from the wagon and stare up at the mountain. We're close… I can smell it."

"I know, that's precisely why we're stopping. I don't want to take the horses any further in." Shoto explained and looked around the clearing they'd pulled into. "We'll walk from here."

"Oh joy…" Ochaco groaned and pat her seat. "How bout Tsuyu chan and I just sit and watch the cart?" She sighed heavily. "I'd just be in your way like I was last time."

"Ochaco?" Tsuyu croaked. "No one is blaming you."

"I know that I'm just saying at my current level I won't be any good in a fight." Though that, Ochaco thought with a firm look, was something she was determined to change. The ground rumbled under their feet causing the horses to stir and whine. Shoto held the reins of his mare petting her and trying to soothe.

"What the hell was that?" Shinso looked around. Out of habit the group of Dagohban's formed a circle for protection around the group.

"Up there!" Bakugo's eyes narrowed above them at the wide cavern entrance. They witness the massive dragon coming out of the mountain crying out a monstrous roar.

"Wow! It's a real dragon! I've never seen one up close before!" Ochaco's eyes sparkled with wonder.

"This is odd…" Sir Might murmured.

"Indeed…" Torino agreed. "Dragons normally hibernate during this time of year. Something must have woken it."

Bakugo suddenly went on high alert as every muscle of his body began to tingle. He curled his fingers and cracked a few.

"Something else is coming. I smell humans…" His eyes narrowed on a slight gap in the brush.

Todoroki stood beside his group his sword out and ice at the ready. Iida too unsheathed his sword as the women steadied the timid horses.

What broke from the brush had the entire group blinking in surprise.

"What the-" Iida started.

"- fucking Hell?" Bakugo finished twitching.

"Izumi?!" Shoto gawked watching this rag tag group run right for them, hostage in tow.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid, you idiots!" Dabi insulted and pointed up at the red dragon coming up behind them. "RUN!"

As the group broke through the rest turned to follow suit. The dragon soared overhead, most ducking down to avoid being hit.

"Dabi don't you think now would be a good time to remove my magic cuffs!" Izumi shouted at him, her legs aching from the running and her stamina starting to wane.

"You really think we have time to stop and- SHIT!" He jerked as the dragon talon narrowly missed his head. He gasped when his hand jerked upright and Izumi's hand slipped right through his as the dragon's talon had snagged its prey. "Bookworm!"

"Eh?" Izumi felt her feet leave ground and glanced up, the strap of her bag caught on one of the large talons. "EH!?"

"Izumi!" Shoto stood upright running after his fire blazing.

"No, your highness! You might hit her by accident!" Iida grabbed his arm.

"Then what do you propose we do? We gotta go after her!" In a panic he continued to run just to keep her in sight. He shouted with absolute dread. "IZUMI!"

"SHOTO!" Izumi screamed from above. The strap of her bag was rubbing on the sharp claw and was starting to tear. She stare down at the ground her face pale with fear. Without her magic there was no way she could survive the fall. "No, no, no… please god no! AHHH!" The last threads ripped and she fell herself free fall.

"IZUMI!" Shoto screamed in absolute dread watching helplessly as she dropped like a stone from the sky.

"USELESS FOOLS!" Bakugo rushed ahead his hands blasting under him like rockets and propelling him upward. He caught Izumi in his arms and cradled her close. He had an instant to inhale her scent and relish it before he felt himself free falling again. Cradling her close he braced for it, landing on the top branch of the tree which instantly gave way to their combined weight. That sudden impact was enough to slow the descent enough and have him leap from branch to branch and land safely to the ground.

He let out a slow sigh of relief and smiled at the trembling mess in his arms. Her eyes shut tight, face white as a sheet and covered with a cold sweat, but she was safe. Here was his mate… his Usagi. Finally… he found her again.

"YEAH!" Kirishima shouted and pumped his fists. "There's our future chief! Way to go, Bakugo!"

Izumi, whom had just clutched onto the warmth without looking, tensed up when she heard the name. Her head slowly raised up and eyes open to stare up at the face smirking down at her.

"Bakugo… Kacchan?"

"For crying out loud." He slowly set her down onto her feet but kept her close to him. "First you get yourself kidnapped, and then go get chased and nearly carried off by a damn dragon. Just what the hell am I gonna do with you, baka Usagi?"

Tears filled her eyes and her shaky hands slowly reach up cupping his face.

"Am I dreaming? Did I die? Or are you really here in front of me?"

"You're not dead Usagi…" he held her hand on his cheek. "...and this sure as hell ain't no dream. So be grateful, yah damn rabbit."

"Kacchan!" Tears fell like rain down her face and she leapt up hugging him tightly and sobbing. "You're really here! You're really here!"

"Yeah, yeah I am…" He stroked her back and held her to him. He closed his eyes breathing her in and he murmured softly so only she would hear. "I'm sorry. I won't shove you out again. So don't lie to me ever again."

She nodded and held on not knowing what else to do.

"Good… now stop yer crying." He lifted his head, spotting Todoroki who glowered at them, hands clenched into fists at his side. He couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. "From now on, I'm going to take care of you."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: LONG TIME NO SEE FAITHFUL READERS! I blame addictive sports anime… curse you Haikyuu! why do you have to be so goddamn irresistible?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Prophecy**_


	7. The Prophecy

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 7: The Prophecy**

Shoto was shaken to his core both physically and emotionally. He didn't know how much more he could take with everything that was going on, but Bakugo's blatant ego and taunts where Izumi was concerned were rubbing him raw.

"Izumi are you alright?" Shoto finally spoke after calming himself.

"Yes," Izumi sniffed and wiped tears away as she pulled back from Bakugo to smile at him. "I'm okay...but I need to check on the baby. Dabi…" she looked to Touya who grunted in response.

"Yeah, yeah Mister do your thing." He waved Compress ahead. The masked gentleman approached waving out his hands.

"Nothing up my sleeves…" He lay his fingers over Izumi's wrists and the magic concealment cuffs come off with a snap. "Voila!"

Izumi's golden aura appeared and she smiled gratefully. Using the enter hype she searched for the baby in her womb and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes we're both fine...though if we can avoid anymore conflict like that for awhile I'd be grateful." She offered a smile and helped eased the tension in Shoto's shoulders. Her eyes started scanning the ground and she quickly picked up her satchel and admired the torn strap and then the contents to make sure nothing was missing or damaged.

"Speaking of baby…" Bakugo turned her back around. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You sent a letter to Inko, but don't you think the father deserves to know?"

"Kacchan I…" she pointed her fingers together. "You said you didn't want me in your life anymore. I was scared you'd just toss me out on my ear again. Especially when there's a chance that-"

The dragon roared overhead temperamentally. Irritated at having not received his prey, it circled over the group ready for another pass.

"Stubborn beast…" Dabi grunted. "Oi, we need to move into covered area before that thing decides to take another swipe at us."

"Let it come," Bakugo said boldly pulling Izumi behind him and cracking his knuckles. "I'll take it on."

"Baka!" Izumi grabbed his shoulder. "Don't be stupid." She pulled on him. "Lets just go. The league of Mercenaries are bound to find out I've gone missing. We should make tracks while we have the advantage."

"Izumi and our new friend are right, Bakugo. You can play with it another time." Toshinori motioned Iida and the girls to move and ran with them. "Let's move!"

"Let him play, he can take care of himself." Shoto picked Izumi up Princess style and ran with her.

"Shoto we can't just…" She hooked her arms around him looking over his shoulder at Bakugo who stayed and was flanked by his men. "Kacchan!"

"I wouldn't worry about him, Izumi." Shinso told her with a confident smile. "That guy's too arrogant to let that dragon kill him. His head is harder than that dragon's hide."

"Yeah, but…" She turned her head over to Shinso, even as they ran he seemed to just be filled with calm tenacity which was reassuring. Sighing heavily she clung tighter to Shoto and buried her face in his neck. "Alright."

They reached the main road, the women already on the wagon with Dabi and the others climbing aboard the back. Toshinori and Gran Torino steadied their horses, resaddling them for the trip.

"Let's make tracks." Dabi ordered to the girls. "Faster we get out of here, the better."

"Excuse me, but who are you guys, again?" Shoto set down Izumi and narrowed his eyes on Dabi and his motley crew.

"It's okay, Shoto." Izumi pat his shoulder trying to soothe the tensions. "They're allies, they helped me escape."

"I get that… but why?" His mare nosed his shoulder and he took the reigns patting her comfortingly.

"We can talk about it after we've found shelter. There's a small town just a few miles, it shouldn't take long for us to reach there by horse." Dabi explained and smacked Toga's hand when she started rifling through the belongings. "Don't touch anything."

"Awww… you're no fun." Toga pouted and sent a smile that had Shoto's skin crawling.

"I really don't trust these guys." Shoto cradled Izumi to him protectively. "How do we know this town you're leading us to isn't some trap?"

"You don't… but I just risked my neck to save your precious fiancee, you should show some gratitude." Dabi sneered.

"Prin- I mean, Dabi...there's no need for hostility." Izumi held up her hands defensively and tensed up when she heard Shoto's low growl of disapproval. "Shoto, it's fine, I trust them."

"Why?" He turned his cool eyes on her and she pouted at the stern look.

"Don't look at me like that. I have my reasons, so can we please just go?" She pleaded and then screamed as the dragon soared overhead and came crashing through the trees landing and blocking the path on the road. It raised it's head spewing fire and the horses skitter and scare off. Shinso, Toshinori and Gran Torino who'd been atop their steeds held on for dear life as they reared up and took off in a gallop. Ochaco, Froppy and Toga all let out girlish squeals as the wagon raced forward down the road.

Shoto tried to hold onto his mare but the reigns slip through his fingers and she gallops after the wagon leaving him, and Izumi staring up at the snarling beast.

From atop the dragon, fiery blasts reigned out and Bakugo laughed a bit maniacally. The other Dagohbans run out from the brush panting from their run but smiling up at their leader.

"K-K-Kacchan?!" Izumi nearly fainted at the sight. The dragon crouched low letting Bakugo down with a croon.

"Hah, I told you I'd show this big guy who's boss." He looked back as the dragon's head bumped his shoulder. "Yeah that's right you overgrown lizard, you're mine now!" He grinned wide and rubbed the top of his head. "Just needed a master who spoke your language am I right?"

"Just what kind of language do you speak?" Shoto blinked in disbelief.

"Well Kacchan has always been pretty good at speaking with his emotions, particularly his temper." Izumi laughed nervously.

"Alright Bakugo you've had your fun, now tell the beast to go back home so we can track down our horses." Iida suggested dusting himself off after falling out of the wagon.

"No way! I don't need a horse now that I've got this guy." Bakugo grabbed Izumi's arm. "Come on, Usagi, I'll let you ride up front."

"Uh… well… okay!" Excited but extremely nervous she walked up to Kacchan. She froze up when the beast let out a low warning growl. She waited until Bakugo slid a comforting hand over the long snout calming him.

"Don't let him see your fear. Come on," he held out his hand for hers. With only a brief hesitation Izumi took it.

"Be careful Izumi!" Shoto warned, his stomach in knots imagining the dragon swooping her up again, or worse.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She whispered and took that final step up. Her hand slid over the snout and felt the warm smooth scales under her palm. Her eyes went bright as stars. "Wow… I've always wanted to see a dragon up close."

"Right? Now come on, up you go." He cradled his hands so he could boost her up. Izumi lodged her foot in and managed to climb aboard. She let out a shaky gasp and grinned big staring from atop of him.

"This is great. How fast do you think he could get us to The Shadow Kingdom?"

"Who said anything about going to the Shadow Kingdom? I'm taking you home where you belong." Bakugo said boosting himself up.

"Huh?" Izumi whirled her head around. "Kacchan I-"

"Hey, Bakugo what about the rest of us!?" Kirishima complained from below. "Don't tell me you expect us to walk all the way home?"

"You could use the exercise." Bakugo teased, the dragon bracing himself up.

"Kacchan we can't just leave everyone. Let's regroup with the others, I have important information I need to share with everyone." She looked back at him pleadingly. "Please?"

"Tch, fine, but no more delays! Alright you losers get aboard and hang on tight. If you fall off, it's your own damn fault!"

Shoto scowled but climbed aboard behind Bakugo with Iida and the others piling on behind him. He was losing control of the situation, and needed to rectify it. The moment they regrouped he'd put his foot down where Bakugo was concerned.

 **~Town of Bespin~**

Izumi had never seen a beach before but instantly promised herself she'd go back every chance she could. The fishing town of bespin was just off the coast of some of most beautiful landscape she'd ever seen. Clear skies that now turned orange and purple from the setting sun, crystalized water, and a view that looked out at the sea and the small speck of land known as Moss Isle. Moss Isle was once rumored to be a haven for pirates and other outlaws, but now held ruins and mystery for explorers and knew she'd never get a view of this place then the one she was getting now atop the beautiful fierce dragon, paired with the setting sun.

"There's the caravan…" Iida called out motioning down where he saw their group recollecting themselves after the wild ride. Ochaco was on all fours looking blue in the face and relieved the wagon had stopped, Dabi was ordering his crew around, splitting them up to find a place to crash for the night, and both Toshinori and Gran Torino kept their eyes on the sky awaiting their arrival.

"Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting then." Izumi glanced back smiling. Her stomach twisted up a little as the dragon went into a dive. Townsfolk began to panic a little, running off into their homes and onto their boats.

The dragon landed smoothly on the outskirts and lowered its head so everyone could climb off. Izumi slid a little awkwardly, Bakugo took her waist and shoto took her hands, both helping to ease her off the dragon's neck.

"Thanks." She smiled at them then went up to the front and with all her previous nerves gone she pet the dragon. "Thank you for the ride. It was incredible."

He crooned at her, and much to everyone's surprise flicked out his tongue licking her cheek. She laughed and wiped at it grinning.

"Awww you're just a softy on the inside aren't yah?" She continued to dote and pet causing Bakugo's temple to throb.

"Damn it… five minutes with her and my war horse has turned soft." He grumbled and Kirishima laughed out loud.

"Well Midoriya does have that effect on a lot of people. Yourself included." Kirishima pat his back making him tense up and whirl around.

"HAH?!" He moved to hit Kirishima but stopped when the dragon suddenly stood and flew off. "What the, hey get back here!" Bakugo shouted up at the dragon. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"We caught up with the others Kacchan, so I told him he could go home and finish his nap now if he wanted." Izumi explained with a giggle. "Didn't think he'd understand me, but I guess he did."

"Damn it, Usagi I was gonna keep him. I could have gotten you back in record timing with him!" Bakugo snarled in complaint.

"Dragons aren't pets, Kacchan. They're meant to be free and make their own choices." She told him with a surprisingly serious face. "Now come on. Let's all go into the tavern, grab a bite, and I can explain what I found."

 **~Later~**

With drinks at their elbows, food plates scattered, and bodies huddled together in the corner of the tavern Izumi opened her notebook with the sketches and notes she'd taken from the mural she'd seen in the dragon's cave. In the notes was the full translation of the prophecy she'd seen.

 _~Decades ago darkness and light struggled for supremacy and will once more trade blows._

 _Nomu shall rise again!_

 _Awakened from it's sleep by the screams of new life, it shall rage upon the mortal world bringing forth death and destruction as it was created to do._

 _A reluctant king shall rally his people, the warrior tribes will stand with pride, and even more allies will come for all are united under one purpose._

 _As the battle rages only one can silence the screams of agony, and halt the embodiment of darkness._

 _The chosen hero shall step forth from the decay, willingly sacrificing it's light to bring about peace and rise the sun in the realm of shadow._

 _With this sacrifice the world will be saved, but the hero will be changed forever._

 _For it is not power that strengthens the hero..._

 _...and it is not death that defeats Nomu._

 _For there to be lasting peace the balance must be maintained.~_

"It is not death that defeats him." Toshinori murmured holding his chin. "I've heard this saying, it is words that have been passed down in my family since the first user."

"I know, I've read the words in the journals I borrowed from your home. I think this prophecy is a loose translation of the very words the God of Creation spoke to his chosen hero. It's too accurate to just be a coincidence don't you think?"

"I agree…" Gran Torino nodded. "Excellent find, young Midoriya."

"I'm not sure I understand." Ochaco scratched her cheek looking confused. "If you're not supposed to kill Nomu, then what are you supposed to do?"

"Purification." Izumi explained with a confident smile. "Nomu was created in the land of the dead, it is where is soul was born and it is death that strengthens him. If we want to make sure the balance is maintained then we need to add light to the darkness. Purification spells are mainly used in exorcisms, casting away dark spirits and banishing them back to the world of the dead."

"That's brilliant, Midoriya!" Kirishima ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"It is logical, but the prophecy also says the balance needs to be maintained. Wouldn't purifying its soul weigh too heavily towards the light?" Iida questioned.

"No, because think about just how many people Nomu must have killed over the centuries its been here. Legends say that the shadow kingdom itself used to be a place of purity but after Nomu was summoned, the blood of its victims tainted the land and cast it into darkness."

"So now we have a plan." Shoto held his chin. "We need to purify his soul with your light, but how? It's not like you can just hit him with it. You'll need some kind of spell, and not a normal one." Shoto thought out loud.

"So we'll find one, and I've already got a few avenues I can check out." Izumi assured him with a smile. "That is…" She started to persuade Shoto but Bakugo interrupted the powwow with a fist to the table.

"All of this is well and good, but I think you're forgetting one important detail, Usagi." He stood up and turned her to face him fully and gently poked a finger in her belly. "You're pregnant and in no condition to battle. It doesn't matter if you perfect this spell or not because unless you're able to defend yourself it's not gonna mean a damn."

"I'm afraid Bakugo's right, Izumi." Toshinori agreed. "From what Lord Tokoyami explained to me several months before, predators released from Nomu's dark energy are already swarming the grounds. These beasts won't let you get close enough to Nomu to make a difference."

Izumi looked down at her notes, rereading the prophecy and becoming lost in thought, Her eyes suddenly widened as she reread a passage.

"I won't be pregnant when Nomu breaks out of his cage." She murmured and caught everyone off guard. She lifted her head meeting eyes with everyone. "The prophecy says Nomu will awaken to the cries of new life…" she set her hands on her belly. "This life."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying Nomu will break out the day you give birth?!" Ochaco looked wide eyed. "That's insane! I thought he was already-"

"It's the only birth that makes sense. It's too big of a coincidence!"

"Okay, so say that you're right." Shoto scowled. "Are you saying you're gonna immediately get up from just giving birth and stepping out onto the field. You'll be extremely weakened, and may not have the energy to pull off a spell let alone-"

"We've got time to prepare for that. I've got healing and stamina elixirs I can brew up that'll help. I can do this!"

"Like hell!" Bakugo screamed at her. "I've had enough of your nonsense talk. I'm taking you home so your mother can knock some sense into that numbskull brain of yours." He took her arm but Shoto shoved him back and the two of them squared off. "Back off, IcyHot."

"You back off. Did you forget Izumi was banished from Tattooin? She can't go back, she doesn't want to."

"Actually I think it's a good idea to return to Tattooin." Izumi suddenly spoke up from behind and caught everyone off guard.

"What? You can't be serious!" Shoto looked at her shocked. "You don't have to listen to him Izumi."

"I'm not, I'm making this decision. I will fight, I will face Nomu, but just for now we're going back to Tattooin... so we can deal with your father." Izumi said her eyes serious and standing firm. Shoto's grip on Bakugo loosened as he looked at Izumi in shock.

"What?"

"We can't continue our quest if your father is just going to continue to inhibit it. On top of that Tatooin has one of the largest armies in the world, and it's being wasted on patrol and guard duty. We should convince Endeavor to join the cause. The prophecy says-"

"Forget the prophecy for a minute, Izumi and think. My Old man won't listen to us," Shoto turned his back to her and started to pace. "The only way he'd agree is if I regain my title."

"Then why don't you?" She walked to him but halted when he whirled on her.

"You know damn well why!"

"No I don't!" She yelled back at him her rare show of temper surprising him. "I don't understand why you're cutting a part of yourself off so willingly. I know the life of a prince is hard and lonely… but it doesn't have to be."

"You're telling me to go home and be what he wants?" He didn't realize the bar had gone silent, all eyes on them and a crowd beginning to form.

"No! I'm telling you to go be a King!" Izumi shouted back at him her eyes fierce and face flushed with fight. From their seats at a separate table the Vanguard watched the display. Dabi lounged back with a smirk watching the fireworks.

"You tell him, Bookworm." He toasted her and sipped."

"Listen to me, Shoto…" her voice lowered showing the seriousness in her tone. "The moment your dad steps down that title is no longer his. It's yours. It's your title, your responsibility. The rules, the decisions, and the actions you make will be your own, and not your fathers!"

Shoto's eyes went a little wild as he recalled his mother's words echoing in his mind.

" _You don't have to be a prisoner to your lineage. You can become the kind of ruler you want to be."_

"Izumi…" his eyes lowered and fists clenched at his side.

"I love having your support and having you with me, Shoto. You're kind, smart, brave and you've done so much for me but this is far bigger than just us." She held her heart, her eyes showing such affection and frustration. "These traits that I love about you should be used to help benefit the world, not to just make one person happy but everyone."

"Miss Midoriya is right, Your highness." Iida spoke going to a knee in front of him. "We can't just ask Tokoyami and the other people in the Shadowlands to fight and defend the world alone. Tatooin has an impressive military force and it needs to be utilized and who better to lead us than you, My Prince!"

Izumi smiled and she also took a knee in front of him.

"My Prince!"

Shoto looked at the two of them and then up at the others. All but the Dagohbans bowed to him, even his own brother. Something twinged inside.

"I…"

"If your army won't fight, then mine will!" Bakugo shouted standing tall and proud and lifting Izumi to her feet.

"What happened to dragging me back home?" Izumi teased him with a knowing smile.

"I know you, Usagi, you'll just cut your ropes and run away like you always do." He poked a finger between her brows. "If you're gonna be an idiot no way I'm letting you go into battle without an army at your back."

She smacked his hand laughing and then turned back to Shoto her face serious again.

"What do you say, Shoto? If you really want to help… if you really want to do everything in your power to make my plan work… then will you do this? Will you reclaim your rights, and claim your throne?"

Shoto looked into her eyes and down at the ring hanging around her neck. He hadn't gotten an answer from her, but just seeing her wear the diamond was enough to have his heart soaring. He wanted to stay connected with her, he wanted to give her everything. If she wanted him to be a King… he'd give that to her too.

"Yes… I'll do it for you, Izumi."

"No…" she stepped to him taking his hands in hers. "Do it for you. You said you wanted to prove to your father that you can lead and take charge. Now is the time to do it." His face lit up from that and his lips twitched up into a small smirk.

"You're right… it's high time I showed that old man who I really am." He watched Izumi mimic the smirk. She stepped back and he took hold of his sword raising it and letting the flames burst out from it. "I am Prince Shoto Todoroki… but soon Tattooin and the world will know me as their King!"

"Long live the King!" Iida shouted and Izumi raised her own sword and everyone in the tavern cheered with her.

"LONG LIVE KING SHOTO!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Suddenly has Lion King stuck in her head* Oh I just can't WAIT to be King… everybody look left, everybody look right… *continues to sing and dance without shame***_

 _ **Uraraka: Sorry about that, but our Miss Author is a Disnerd at heart. Thanks for the patience and stay tuned for future updates!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Rightful King**_


	8. The Rightful King

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 8: The Rightful King**

The ride back to Tattooin had been uneventful. Izumi had taken the time to write a letter to Tokoyami explaining about the prophecy, and their plan to rid the world of Nomu for good. She implored to Queen Katana as well to send riders out to other kingdoms so that they could start gathering allies for the upcoming battle.

"You won't be able to come to the castle with me." Shoto explained with a sober face. "With your banishment still in place one step onto the grounds will get you arrested."

"I understand...I wish I could be there to cheer you on though." She dismounted from his horse, Bakugo already there lifting her by the hips to secure her down. "Do you know how to get to the Dagohban encampment from here?"

"Ah, but I could use a guide if you wouldn't mind lending me one of your men, Bakugo."

"Dunce Face," he nodded his head to Kaminari. "Go with him."

"Whatever you say, oh exalted one." Kaminari saluted and grunted when Iida pulled him to the wagon.

"If you're stepping before the kind you'll need proper garments. I've just the thing."

"Wha, hey let go, ow!" Kaminari complained as Iida outfitted him.

Izumi laughed and she glanced back at Bakugo.

"Kacchan… could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Ha? No way!"

"Please?" She took his hands looking in his eyes with an affectionate pleading look. "Just give us a few minutes. I promise I won't run away."

"Tch…" he looked at their hands and then into her eyes. "Fine… you have five minutes and then we're leaving."

She nodded and bid Shoto to follow her. He dismounted his mare and walked after her the two of them going into the shadow of the trees to be alone.

"What is it, Izumi?" Shoto asked, unsettled by the privacy.

"This…" she pulled out her necklace with the red fang, and laying beside it was the engagement ring he'd presented to her. Shoto looked at it and reached out stroking the gem.

"You're giving it back to me?"

"I never gave you an answer… I didn't get the chance to say anything at all before we were attacked. Then Kacchan showed up and everything's been kinda muddled." She took it and clasped it between both her hands. "I was going to say yes."

Shoto's eyes went wide with shock.. But then hurt filled them.

"Was?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm all kinds of confused Shoto." She pressed her palms to her lips eyes shut tightly as her heart painfully rolled around in her chest. "Both you and Kacchan mean so much to me. You in particular have been nothing but kind and patient with me. You stood by me when my world was crashing down on my shoulders and you gave me comfort when I needed it most. I don't know what to do."

"Izumi…" He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "I'm sorry. I've put you in this predicament by shoving my feelings onto you. I never meant to do such a thing." He watched her shake her head but he kissed her fingers again. "It's true. I was so desperate to make you forget about Bakugo, and feel affection towards me that I ignored your feelings. I'm truly sorry."

"You're not selfish, Shoto. I'm the selfish one. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been so hesitant and unsure of myself." She stepped closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. "All I know is I don't want to say goodbye or have you hate me because I care so much about you!"

"I know… I know you care, and that makes me happy, Izumi." She looked up at him with a flushed expression and his heart turned over in his chest. "I appreciate that you care for my feelings, but because of what's about to transpire I think a decision needs to be made." He lay a hand on her belly. "I don't know if the child you carry is mine… but even if it is I want you to choose Bakugo."

"What?" her eyes went wide. "Why? I thought…"

"I'm going to be King… I had done everything I could to runaway from that responsibility because I didn't want to be anything like my father." He held the left side of his face. "He's a fair enough ruler, he treats his subjects well, but I've seen just how selfish and unkind he can be. I didn't want anything to do with him or his so called legacy, but it's not something I can just remove. I denied my birthright, told myself I wasn't going to be what he wanted, told myself I would reject him and the title he thrust at me… but I see now that I was just being ignorant and childish."

"Shoto…" Izumi's eyes went wet and she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. Unable to resist he leaned into her touch and sighed.

"I've cherished this time I've had with you, Izumi. You've taught me so much about myself and what I'm capable of. Now it's time to put that into action. I'm a noble by birth, a prince by blood… but a King by choice. I choose to accept this power, and use it to bring the world peace."

"I know you will…" Her lips curled a little but then turned down as hurt built up again. "...is the reason you're cutting me and the child out because you're taking on that honor and burden?"

"Yes… please hear me out." He took her hands before she could pull away. "This royal life destroyed my family. The strain of power, the stress of always being at the center of attention, and the burden of carrying the well being of so many others is hefty. You're finding that out by taking on All Might's power. Still once this threat is over you and the child are free to do as you wish. You want to see the world, you want to study and explore it and I want to give you the freedom to do so. Marrying me would just lock you in chains and keep you from doing what you love."

"I understand… but I can't say I like that you're forcing me out this way, Shoto." She lowered her head and clutched the ring in hand. "If… if I said I'd be willing to give all that up… that I'd be willing to accept the chains and responsibility would you let me?"

Shoto's heart ached at her words. He wanted so much to say yes, to tell her he'd give anything to be with her, and for her to stand by him as his queen. He knew she could help him become a better King, the kind of king who ruled with both kindness and strength. Her eyes however told him a different story. He didn't want to be the one to chain down such a free and giving spirit.

"No…" he held his hand out for the ring. "I'm sorry."

Tears slipped down her cheek and she stepped back clutching the ring tightly.

"This isn't fair… this isn't right… you're not letting me have a choice in the matter."

"I think that's a moot point by now. You and I both know your choice was pretty obvious the moment Bakugo stepped back into your life. So long as he wants you, you'll always want him back."

That snapped her back. Her head jerked up as if she'd been slapped and her eyes went hard as stone.

"Is that what this is really about? Is the real reason you're shoving me away because of Kacchan?"

"You love him, that much is clear to me. It's only a matter of time before you accept him completely, especially since you don't correct him when he calls you his mate." Shoto could hear himself getting irritable over it, but didn't expect Izumi's snap of temper.

"Yeah well I didn't correct Dabi when he called me your fiancee' either. I didn't correct Gran Torino when he told the league of villains that this child I'm carrying is yours and the future of the royal lineage. I don't correct it because they're all still possibilities that I can't deny. Yeah sure I love Kacchan, but I also love you, you dumbass!"

Shoto's eyes went wide with disbelief as Izumi burst into tears.

"Both you and Kacchan are so different, but somehow I managed to fall in love with both of you. You're a kind, patient, and caring, man but you can be so stubborn. You're naturally gifted, a bit conceited, and at times stoic, but I've seen you laugh, cry, fluster, and all other manner of emotions. Your noble blood keeps you from truly letting loose but it's this quiet nature you have that makes every other emotion so precious and pure. Kacchan is different, he's not patient nor is he all that kind, but he's loyal, and strong, and the fierceness of his emotions leave me breathless. I love you both so much that it's ripping me in two. How could I possibly choose between you two?"

She held her face sobbing. All of the pent up emotions and frustrations she'd been feeling over the past several months just suddenly came to slap her in the face and squeeze her heart. She fell to her knees and Shoto held out his hands not knowing how to handle the situation, or the feelings in his own heart.

"Izumi I… I'm sorry I…"

"Don't take it away…" she whispered and pulled her hands back from her face so she could clutch the ring again. "Give me this at least… so I can give it to our child. You can cut me out, that's fine… but if this child is yours Shoto I can't just ignore that fact. What if the child looks like you? What if they have your eyes, or your smile… what if one day they ask about their father? What am I supposed to tell them when they ask to see you but you've cut us out? Please...let them have this piece of you, the piece of your heart that you offered to me."

"Izumi…" he knelt down and pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. "Don't… don't do this to me please. I was finally willing to let you go but if you keep telling me all this I-" He squeezed her tight tears forming.

Izumi held onto him her fingers digging into his shirt.

"Kiss me… if this is really goodbye, then kiss me so I'll never forget the taste or feel of it." She whispered to him and gasped when his mouth crushed onto hers without warning. She held on for dear life letting their mouths move and tongues tangle. When they parted, both of them panted and Shoto ran kisses along her face and down her neck.

"You're really cruel when you want to be you know that Izumi?" He said between breaths. "I'd been willing to give up everything to be with you, but you told me to become a King. Now that I am, and I can no longer keep you you throw this at me. You're so fucking cruel."

"I am… I am.." she panted back and arched letting his mouth just feast on her. "I'm absolutely horrible."

"If you decide I'm worth it…" he said after calming a moment, and took her face in his hands so that he can look her straight in the eyes. "If you decide I'm the one that you want and are willing to accept the burden royal life offers… then nothing would give me greater joy than to have you rule by my side."

"Shoto…" tears fill her eyes and she smiled at him.

"In return… I want you to be absolutely sure it's what you want." He stood up and brought her to her feet. "If you choose me I don't want you to have any regrets, which includes any pertaining to Bakugo." He kissed her once more and stroked her face. "Promise me this…" he touched the ring around her neck. "...and give me a proper answer when you're ready."

Izumi smiled and she nodded clutching the ring and tooth between her hands.

"Okay… I promise I'll think it over carefully and listen to what my heart says." She closed her eyes as if praying. "I won't make any rash decisions until I know for sure what it's trying to tell me."

"Good… now then-" he gave her one final kiss. "I have a crown to claim."

"Go…" she smiled and walked out of the clearing teary eyed but smiling. Bakugo was immediately beside her and hoisted her up in his arms. She placed a hand on his chest to keep him from leaving so she watched Shoto mount his horse. The beautiful mare kicked up her hooves, her white flank glistening in the sun, and Shoto looking strong and determined upon her back.

"Long Live The King." She heard Kacchan murmur and had her eyes looking up wide with surprise.

"Kacchan?"

"What? I'd much rather him be king than that stupid blowhard father of his." Bakugo grunted and carried her off towards his village. She smiled wide and hugged him tight around the neck, her eyes looking over his shoulder at Shoto's retreating form.

"Good Luck, Shoto."

 **~Kingdom of Tattoin~**

Kaminari jumped off the back of the wagon and eyed his outfit once again with a bewildered expression. The material was surprisingly comfortable, even with all it's buttons and fuss… and the hat… he adjusted it with a sort of puzzled smile. For some reason he loved this hat.

"Whoa… this is like… surreal." He laughed.

"Those clothes look good on you, Kaminari-kun." Uraraka complimented earning her an overzealous bow that made her giggle.

"Why thank you milady… whaaa that was cool, I could get used to this!" He grinned ear to ear.

"Don't tell that to your chief or he might exile you. At any rate thanks for coming along."

"No problem." Kaminari gave a thimbs up. "After everything all of us have been through I consider us friends."

Shoto smiled at that and turned his head up to face the intimidating castle.

"This is it, the point of no return."

The guards made way for them, announcing to the long that the Prince had returned. The double doors to the throne room opened and Shoto walked ahead, front and center of the ragtag group consisting of Iida, Uraraka, Kaminari, and the Vanguard Squad.

The Endeavorous King, Enji Todoroki, sat upon his throne tall and proud, eyes piercing, smile wide and frightening. His body seemed to glow from his magic that simmered on the surface, threatening to boil.

"So you've finally come to your senses and returned, Shoto." He looked to the Vanguard. "League of Mercenaries, I had my doubts but you've done as I asked and returned my son to me." He clapped his hands and two guards come in with sacks of gold for each of them. "Your reward, as promised."

"No thanks…" Dabi waved his hand, his face and body hid under the cloak. Behind him Toga let out a small squeaky laugh at the anticipation of a battle. "We didn't actually bring him. We're just here for the show."

"I'll take it!" Twice shot a hand up but Compress shoved his hand down making him slump. "Or not.."

"Show?" Endeavor's eyes narrowed and he leaned back in his seat waiting for his son to speak.

"They didn't bring me. I came back on my own accord because I'm tired of taking your orders. I thought if I could run away far enough you'd leave me alone… but I was wrong. No matter how fast you run, your blood ties are always linked. I'm a prince, a man of noble blood, and I can't change that on just a whim."

"So you finally see…" Endeavor started to smile but Shoto's glare stopped him mid sentence.

"I see that if I truly want to live my life the way I want it, I need to become what I always was meant to. I need to become a king… but I won't do it your way. I'm doing it mine." Shoto unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his father. "I'm not waiting for you to decide when my time is right. I'm challenging you for the throne!"

"Shoto…" Endeavor rose to his feet shocked and enraged by this.

"The world is in peril and our forces are needed in battle. If you're too stubborn and too blind by prejudice beliefs to see it then I need to take matters into my own hands. So either step down, or fight."

Endeavor snarled in response. He slowly descended the steps from his throne to approach his son and towered over him.

"You're making a big mistake son,"

"My biggest mistake in life was in thinking that just because you raised me doesn't mean I'll turn out anything like you. I can be my own person, my own king… and marry the woman I choose for a queen!"

"That girl…" Endeavor snarled and flames started to sprout from his shoulders. "I knew she was trouble the moment you brought her in here. I should have never allowed her inside these palace walls she's nothing but a nuisance!"

"A nuisance or not she's the woman I love." Shoto raised his chin proudly. "I've already asked her to marry me and she's carrying my child."

"What!?" That sparked something in Endeavor. "You let that filthy peasant-"

"Shut it!" Shoto screamed at him letting loose some of his own fire. "One more negative word about Izumi and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand. Now I repeat myself, stand and fight me… or bow out gracefully. The choice is yours, old man!"

The control on his temper unleashed. The small embers that had formed along his shoulderblades now spread out throughout his entire upper torso and burned off the tunic and robes he'd been wearing.

"Fine I accept your challenge on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If I win you will take the crown when I deem you ready for it, you'll forget about that woman and marry a proper lady of my choosing."

"I expected as much…" Shoto frowned.

"If you win, I will give you the crown and you can live your life as you see."

"Fine… then let's get started." He looked to Iida. "Iida will you be the officiator?"

"Of course…" Iida stepped forward between the two monarchs and straightened his shoulders. "In accordance to the rules… since Prince Shoto initiated the challenge it is your duty to choose the method in which the battle, My King."

"Traditional battle, dueling swords."

"Dueling swords it is… as always death is not condoned, the first to concede loses." Iida lifted his arms up. "Fighters are you ready?"

"Ready." Both called out at the same time, eyes locked and hands gripping firm on the handles of their blades.

"Bet you five gold pieces Shoto tears him apart." Dabi whispered to Compress.

"Tis a fool's bet, but I'll take it." Compress removed his hat and pulled out his half of the bargain chips.

"Prince Shoto…" Uraraka held out the crystal her chest. Because she knew Izumi would want to see the battle she was projecting the fight directly to her through the crystals. Kaminari stood beside her shifting from side to side. He was both excited and nervous for the outcome of this fight.

"BEGIN!"

Endeavor lowered his sword, his hand stretching out and bursting flames out in a barrage around his son. Uraraka screamed and felt Kaminari yank her back and out of harm's way.

Izumi who was watching the fight through the crystal gasped. She sat on Bakugo's bed wrapped in a loose shroud and her hair pulled up and out of her face. Behind her Bakugo was sharpening his weapons but the sharp inhale had him jerking his head to look at her.

"Shoto!" She clasped her hands over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. She could only see fire and smoke through the projection.

"What happened?" Bakugo leaned into her as he too watched the hazy projection. "Was that a fire blast? I thought this was supposed to be just a sword duel."

"The use of magic wasn't prohibited in the ruling so it's still technically a legal move… but-" Izumi glared through the tear. "It's just like with Touya… he used that technicality to his advantage and got the drop on Shoto."

Bakugo snarled. He wasn't sure why it pissed him off. He couldn't say he liked Icy Hot, but the prince has his respect whereas the king did not.

"Bastard... That's no way to win … Tch and he calls himself a king." The picture focused and his smirk spread wide. "Unfortunately for him, Icy Hot isn't like his brother."

Izumi wiped at the tears and her smile slowly spread as Shoto came into focus. Fire and smoke blazed around him, but his right rise was frosted over. He'd created a last minute shield to protect against the worst of the heat and allowed him to not only survive, but come away practically unharmed.

"If that's the way you're gonna play this game, then I know I have the advantage." Shoto drag the tip of his blade across the ground and flicked it out. The entire room became encased in ice. Bodies shivered, the fires died out, and Endeavor was frozen in place, his shoots rooted to the floor.

"Humph… I always knew you'd be the prodigal. A perfect blend of lineages, and power… you're my masterpiece Shoto… I spent years waiting for you and now I'm seeing the fruits of that labor." He grinned and his heat flamed out melting his shoes and allowing him free movement again. He launched an attack, blade meeting blade now but he continued to talk, continued to rant. "Your other siblings were all failures. Cowards, and weaklings… but you… you're perfect. You'll be even more perfect once I show you your true place."

"I may not have known my siblings for long but I know they weren't weak nor were they cowards." Shoto grit his teeth and fought back, blade against blade, temper against temper. "You just couldn't see them for the people they truly are, and lived blinded by the prejudice views of the crown!"

"A view in which you'll one day come to see." He pressed his blade against Shoto's and leaned in snickering. "Even if you win today, you'll one day be sitting on the throne with that welp of a woman beside you and come to realize how truly beneath you she is. We of royal and noble lineage are given superiority for a reason… because we're destined for greatness while they're dirty hands and strong backs support the kingdoms we forge."

"You're a scumbag!" Shoto pushed him back and his sword caught fire as his temper rose. "You talk of peasants as if they're beneath us, but they're not! We're all the same, rich, poor, tall, short, fat, skinny none of that matters! What matters is our hearts and our souls. The value of a person's heart and soul is infinite!"

"Pretty words, and fluff to hide the true grit of reality!" Endeavor kicked out flames of his own again but shoto encased himself in ice to defend.

"That's not truth, that's just your ideals! I refuse to abide by such a blind set of laws." Shoto stabbed his sword into the ground, both of his magics mixing together, heat and cold blending and building creating a pocket of air from the dramatic change of temperature. "You always said you wanted me to be a better king than you, and all the predecessor's before. Well I'm gonna show you that I already am… by defeating you!"

He unleashed his magic, the blanding flash of ice and heat rushed around them… Endeavor struggled to remain on his feet, the icy floor making it hard to keep his balance, and the blinding light made him lose sight of his quarry.

"This is the end of your reign Endeavorous King!" Shoto raced forward with his magic, the blade swirling with his magic power and he beat the metal against his father's block… and shattered the king's blade.

For a moment everything went still. Calm and quiet everyone stare in awe at the outcome of the match. Endeavor looked at the broken sword in his hand, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Shoto…"

"Concede father…" Shoto stood in front of him, still on guard but standing tall and proud. "Concede and accept your fate."

"Tch… you always manage to surprise me." Enji lowered his hands, the broken blade laying at Shoto's feet. "Alright… I concede. You win."

"The King has fallen, and a new king rins the crown!" Iida called out as Shoto removed the crown from his father's head and placed it upon his own brow. "Long Live King Shoto!"

"LONG LIVE KING SHOTO!" The room echoed with shouts of joy and applause. Around them the servants both celebrated and ran around to spread the news of Endeavor's defeat at the hands of his son. Enji Todoroki kept his head down, he lost, but he was not yet defeated.

"You've won, my son. You've got your crown… now kill me."

"What?" Shoto looked down at him shocked and the cheers of the room suddenly silenced again. "That wasn't the bargain."

"I said if you win you could live your life as you see fit… but if you want that life filled with peace you had better kill me. Because if you let me live, and banish me… you'll surely regret it." Endeavor promised.

"It is not your death I wanted but your understanding… I've no reason to banish you or kill you. I may yet need your advice as I know despite your flaws you managed to keep this kingdom at peace for a long time."

"I'll not remain at this castle if you choose to throw away your prospects by marrying that common wench." He snorted and Shoto's own temper rose. His eyes lit with anger and he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"… even after I've won you still refuse to see the truth. You'd rather die than to see me happy?" Shoto stared into the determined eyes of his father and sighed heavily. "Fine. If this is what you choose… far be it for me to deny the wishes of a washed up king." Shoto raised his sword prepared to bring it down over his father's head. He swung down… and gasped when Dabi's sword came up and blocked the killing blow.

"I wouldn't do that your highness…" His cloak fell off and his face was revealed to all. Endeavor took a good long look at this man and it finally clicked.

"Touya?" Endeavor narrowed his eyes but remained confused.

"Touya…" Shoto frowned at his brother and relaxed his shoulders. "Now it makes sense. That's why you saved Izumi why she trusts you."

"Yes, and I've got to hand it to you little brother you picked an interesting future queen… and I can tell you she won't like what you're about to do. You need to rally the people, and gain morale and trust among the soldiers and people. You can't do that if you're seen as a murderer. " Touya looked down at Endeavor with a wry smile. "Besides...If anyone gets to kill this old man it's gonna be me."

"He's right, your majesty." Iida bowed to his new king. "Killing your father would not be a wise course of action. It leaves a bad impression on your subjects."

Shoto sighed and looked around the room then back down at his father.

"You're both right… Izumi wouldn't want this, and frankly neither do I." He sheathed his sword. "Violence begets violence… and that's not the kind of kingdom I want to create."

"Spoken like a true king." Iida bowed and the rest of the room followed suit. Touya also took a knee laying his sword out in front of him as a sign of loyalty and trust.

"So what are your first, King Shoto?"

Shoto looked to his father then around the room.

"Spread my word to every corner of the world. I, King Shoto Todoroki, am calling every able bodied man to arms. We will train everyday in preparation for a great war that is to take place in the Shadow Kingdom. This is not a war of power, or a war of supremacy… it is a war for survival, and the greater good. We will fight for families, we will fight for our friends… and we will fight fight for our freedom!"

As the cheers called out around him Shoto felt a sense of self rise up. Yes, this was it… this is who he was, who he'd alwasy been born to be." He turned his back to his men to stare at the throne. The big ornate chair was both intimidating and welcoming… but as his eyes shifted slightly to take in the shorter crimson throne he knew now there was only one thing missing to make his life complete… and that was a queen.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Woot that went on a little longer than I planned but I got it finished! YAY! You guys excited? I know I'm excited!**

 **Next Chapter: Training and Research**


	9. Training and Research

_**The Shadow Kingdom**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Training and Research**_

"You are a disgrace!" Endeavor screamed in fury. "After everything I've taught you, everything I've done for you, you're gonna drive this country into the ground over some woman!"

"I'm not doing this for Midoriya, I'm doing this for everyone. This is a problem that revolves around no only us but every kingdom in the world." Shoto told him adjusting his gloves. "I'm addressing the issue at hand and taking action, as you've taught me to."

"So says the King…" Touya said with a cocky smile to his old man.

"I don't know where Shoto dug you up but if you think I'll…" Endeavor started to retort but choked on air when Dabi's sword pressed to his neck.

"I just saved your life and that's how you're gonna talk to me? If you're that eager to die I can kill you myself. I'm a mercenary now, it's what I do." Touya's eyes glinted with murderous intent. "After everything you put me and mother through I should string you up in the town square… but I've plenty of time to exact my revenge on you, you washed up fool."

"Shoto are you gonna let him.." Endeavor looked at his son with wide eyed fury.

"Silence." Shoto scowled. "I was willing to grant your request to die… but in light of Touya's wise judgement I've decided to let you live. You're not banished, nor are you stripped of any title." He held his hand out spreading his fingers as if to cover his whole face. "Instead you'll be one of my messengers. Take a small party of guards with you and travel to the various other kingdoms and tell them of the upcoming threat. We need to rally more people to the battlefield in the Shadowlands."

"You're making me your delivery boy?" Endeavor sneered. "Just who do you think you you're talking to? I've ruled this kingdom for over thirty years!"

"Not anymore. I am King now, and unless you do as I ask you can spend the rest of your days on the farmlands wrists deep in dirt and actually doing good for a change." Shoto let ice form in his palm threatening to freeze him solid. "I'm sure Mrs. Midoriya would appreciate the extra set of hands."

"Tch…" He stood up shaking off the guards who flanked him. "If you're so anxious to ride our troops to their death fine… but if you expect any of the other kingdoms to fall in line, you put too much faith in their cooperation. I lead this kingdom by example and I can assure you these monarchies put themselves first."

"That may be, but unless you ask for help you'll never receive it. At least this way they'll be aware of the dangers and can prepare themselves for the effects of what's to come." Shoto turned his back on his father. "Now go… you've only a few months before the battle begins. I suggest you ride swiftly."

Endeavor clicked his tongue and he whirled out the room storming through the doors.

"Are you sure we should be entrusting him with this? He may just make matters worse." Touya pointed out. He watched Shoto approach the throne, stroking fingers along the old wood. "He may downsize the problem to make you look bad."

"Those kingdoms he spoke of know exactly who and how he is. If they want to believe him then they're as short sighted as he claims they are." He took a seat and felt both conflicted and empowered. "Touya, my hands are going to be tied here for a time so I've a request of you, if you're willing."

"Not gonna behead me for returning against my banishment?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I'm removing your banishment, and asking you to take charge of the training as the General of my troops." He told him soberly never missing a beat. Everyone in the room looked at him with surprise.

"That's a lofty offer your highness, but isn't Iida here your general?" Touya motioned to the proud knight.

"He is, but you are my brother and a prince of Tattooin. I'm in need of your worldly experience and impressive battle skills. As for Iida I'm charging him with a far more important task." He looked to Iida.

"Your Highness?" Iida took a knee and placed a hand over his heart.

"I want you to go to the Dagohban tribe and look after Izumi for me. I have to prepare everyone for the upcoming war and I'm afraid I won't be able to do much myself. Take care of whatever she needs, look out for her, and protect her and the child she carries with your life. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course!" Iida bowed graciously. "I will look out for Miss Midoriya. No harm will come to her, I promise."

"Thank you…" His eyes go to Kaminari who stood straight and tense as a statue. "Uraraka, Kaminari, I'll need you two to work between both the tribe and the castle. Kaminari I realize I have no jurisdiction over you as you are a member of the Dagohban, But I ask that you be my arms and legs and carry messages from here to the Dagohban's so I can keep them updated of our progress,"

"Sure I can handle that." Kaminari laughed it off and saluted. "You can count on me!"

"Thank you. Uraraka, I've asked Iida to protect Izumi and provide her with whatever she needs, but from what I understand this task she's taken on requires a lot of spell work and magic. I ask that you help her in this struggle and provide her with any and all of your knowledge in this field."

"Of course…" Uraraka pumped her fists and bowed respectively. "What about you, your highness? Will you accompany us back to Dagobah once you've finished your tasks here?"

"It may take a few days before I can free myself from the castle, but tell Izumi I'll visit when I can and to take care of herself." Shoto explained slowly closing a fist over the arm of his throne. "I'm counting on all of your to be my eyes and ears on her. She's important to me, see that no harm comes to her."

"Yes sir!" All three bowed in agreeance.

 **~A Few Months Later~**

Izumi was sick of being pregnant. Now that she was in the middle of her second trimester she could feel every little change in her body. She ached in areas she never had before, she felt her emotions swimming all over the place, and she couldn't go anywhere without Bakugo, Iida or even Uraraka tagging along. It was fine for the most part as they helped her do tasks that tired her out, and allowed her to concentrate on studying, and practicing her magics… but they wouldn't even let her take a nap without someone there to supervise.

She knew somehow Shoto was behind Iida and Uraraka's constant need to hover. The man was too busy to visit but he made his mark by making sure his subordinates did all his worrying and fretting for him. She'd give anything to have five blissful moments to herself.

Not that she was ever alone, she reminded herself by stroking her now swollen belly. That was another irritation. She could no longer wear the pants and tunics she'd become accustomed to and had to resort to wearing frocks, skirts, or tribal wraps. Because she was getting bigger she could only sleep on her side but even then she had a hard time finding a comfortable position.

"Miss Midoriya I've returned with some fresh water and food." Iida offered the clay pot and some fruits for her. "You must stay hydrated, and you've been looking a little peaky as of late."

"Gee thanks." She forced a smile but took the offerings obediently. "Iida you don't have to hover me all day. I'm going to be reading books and studying up on purification, I'll honestly just bore you."

"Not at all… I'm more than happy to help you study up." Iida sat cross legged on the ground. He'd become accustomed to walking around without his armor and wore simple tunic and pants, but always kept his weapons at close reach. He grabbed a book at random and buried his face in it. "Hmm, Hmmm, Hmmm…"

"Do you even know what you're looking for Iida?" She asked him with a pitying look.

"Not a clue…" he said honestly. "However that doesn't mean I shouldn't read what you have here. The more knowledge I have of this subject the more I can be of assistance to you. Sir Might and Master Torino have been spending most of their time assisting your mother and Shinso on the farm and Lady Uraraka is out gathering herbs and supplies, so it is up to me to help with the reading materials."

"Appreciate it Iida, but really they're just some of my dad's old journals. There's not much in there that would be very interesting to you." She admitted.

"Your father eh?" Iida closed the book and admired the leather. "I never had the pleasure of meeting him. Was he a good man?"

"I like to think so." Izumi smiled warmly and genuinely. "I have very few memories of him, but the ones I do are very precious to me." She laughed some rubbing her nose. "There was this one time he came home completely covered in dirt, and scratch marks. My mom fret and panicked thinking he was attacked but he just laughed and admitted he'd fallen down a hole while taking notes."

"Sounds like you admire him."

"Mmmm I guess I do." She stroked the binding of the journal and held it up to her face inhaling the scent. "Mmmm my dad taught me to read… a little anyway, and after he died I begged and pleaded for mom to teach me more so I could read all his notes and journals and have a piece of him with me always." She set her book down to stroke her belly. "You know, I was feeling pretty cranky about my pregnancy a little bit ago. I kept telling myself I'll be glad when this is all over… but now I know I need to revel in the time I have with this experience. This may be the only time I'll get to spend with my child. If things go wrong I could very well perish."

"We won't let that happen," Iida assured and set down the book to take her hands. "His Highness, myself, Lady Uraraka, and the young chief will do everything in our power to keep you safe and ensure your victory, my lady."

"It's appreciated Iida…" her eyes took on a saddened look. "I know you guys will try to protect me, but I'm just trying to think logically here. Even if I live, the prophecy says the balance must be maintained, so something has to change. I'm just mentally preparing myself for it."

"Lady Midoriya-" Iida started to protest again but Bakugo strut in and glowered.

"The hell do you think you're doing Tin Can? Hands off my mate." He slaps the hands away and hauls Izumi up. "You've done enough reading for the day, take a break!"

"Kacchan, stop it, I've barely made a dent." Izumi protested and wriggled. "I keep getting interrupted and told to do something else. How am I supposed to work with you guys hovering over me like this? Put me down!"

"Hey Midoriya I've got the next shipment from the palace." Kaminari walked in hauling a bag over his shoulder. "His Kingliness thought you could use these reference materials and he scent you some really great smelling food from his cook."

"That's nice Kaminari, just set it all there and I'll-" She told him still trying to wriggle free from Bakugo.

"Midori-chan!" Uraraka jumped in behind Kaminari holding up two different plants. "I'm confused, which one is the right plant you need they both look the same to me."

"The right one, the difference is the coloring in the leaves, just let me-" She finally go to her feet but Bakugo refused to let go, keeping his arms around her.

"Oi Midoriya do you have any-" Kirishima started to ask, poking his head in behind Uraraka and Izumi had had enough.

"UGH THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYBODY OUT! OUT! LEAVE!" She shouted and the tent quieted. "You all are crowding me and stressing me out which isn't good for my condition. If you want to help me than for pity's sake leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone in this tent for a solid hour is that understood!?" She huffed and puffed, flushed and aggravated. Kirishima held up his hands defensively nodding his agreement before leaving. Kaminari immediately set the bag down and quietly backed out. Uraraka followed suit leaving both plants on the rock she was using as a work table.

Iida bowed apologetically to her and stepped out of the tent, but she knew he'd be standing right at the entrance. Last but not least she turned irritated eyes to Bakugo.

"You too…"

"No."

"Kacchan…" she growled in warning. "I'm in no mood to deal with your overprotective hovering. Go away."

"I said no… I've left you alone all day, it's not my fault the rest of these idiots can't take a hint." Bakugo defended crossing his arms refusing to move. Izumi let out a long sigh of aggravation.

"Apparently neither can you." She picked up the book Iida had been reading and skimmed through it. She grunted when he yanked the book out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Read this instead…" he handed her a hastily folded piece of paper. She took it with a grunt.

"What is it…" She made a face at the barely legible penmanship on the front of the folded paper. "To Izumi… a letter?" She looked back at him. "Who is this from?"

"From me… it's a response to the one you gave me." He explained and crossed his arms still holding the other book hostage.

"From when… oh my god you still have that?" She blushed bright red. "Kacchan we were just kids."

"Yeah and it took me forever to learn how to read your crappy beginners handwriting." Bakugo complained. "Why the hell did you give me that letter anyway? All it was, was a complicated way of saying thank you. You could have told me that in person."

"Well it was right after we first met, I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again." She defended waving his letter in his face. "Plus I was still learning to write and I wanted the practice. I didn't know you couldn't read."

"Well I can now, I read the stupid letter so there's your stupid response. Now read it!"

"Ugh you can be so-" she started to insult and unfolded the letter ready to make fun of him in return. Though she could barely make out the chicken scratch he called handwriting, the words themselves were easy enough to decipher.

 _Dear Usagi,_

 _You're Welcome._

 _Love, Katsuki Bakugo._

Blunt, straight forward, and probably the most romantic and sentimental thing he'd ever done for her. Izumi's eyes watered and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why the hell are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." She denied even as she sniffled and wiped at the tears.

"Liar, there's water on your face." He pointed accusingly.

"I just got just stuff in my eyes, and I'm pregnant so my moods are all over. It's got nothing to do with you or this stupid poorly written letter you gave me." She wailed.

"Oh for crying out loud, come here." He pulled her to him patting her head. "There, there."

"What are you doing?" She lifted her chin, tears still coming down but she frowned at him.

"I'm comforting you, what does it look like?" His temple throbbed with annoyance.

"Well you suck at it."

"Hah!?" Bakugo glared. "Of all the MMMPH!" His eyes widened a moment when Izumi suddenly kissed him from nowhere, her arms hook around his neck and fingers through his hair. He slowly slid into her rhythm closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. He pulled her as close as he could, the swell of her belly pressed on his abdomen and he protectively stroked, and cupped the sides of her belly.

When the kiss broke Izumi looked into his eyes her face calm but damp.

"I really hate you sometimes, Kacchan."

"I seriously doubt that," he murmured with a confident smirk and stroked a thumb over the tears. His face went serious after a moment. "Marry me, Izumi."

"Don't ask me that now, please Kacchan, that's not fair." She started to fret again the tears falling more.

"I'll ask however many times it takes for you to say yes." He kissed her again, gentler this time and full with such emotion it made Izumi weak in the knees. "I made the mistake of letting you go once, don't ask me to do it again. I'm not giving you up to High and Mighty without a fight."

"Kacchan…" She lay her hands on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. "Now's not the time for this. I've got too much going on in my head and my heart, it would be unfair to you and Shoto if I made this decision negligently." She saw his face start to twist up and she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I love you both so much… I wouldn't be here with you now if I wasn't at least thinking about sharing this life with you. I chose to come back, to live here in Dagobah until it was time so I can see if this is what I want, if this is the life I want for myself and my baby."

There was a glint in his eyes and his face suddenly softened and he took her hands in his.

"If that's the case, then you're doing it all wrong."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You want to see what life would be like if we were married, then let me show you." He lifted her up into his arms. "You're wearing tribal wraps today, so you can feel right in character for this."

"Right in character? Kacchan where are we- KYA!" She yelped when he suddenly darted out of the tent. She heard Iida let out a sound of distress and called out for them.

"Lady Midoriya! Lord Bakugo just where do you think you're taking her!?" Iida called out already in hot pursuit.

"You stay here, tin can!" Bakugo shouted back at him. "This is a learning experience! No Tattooin dogs allowed!" He smirked and picked up speed.

"You're really gonna have to do some fancy dancing if you wanna lose, Iida." Izumi told him clinging to him for dear life. "Iida's extremely fast."

"Yeah, well so am I. Hold onto me, Usagi." He told her and let go just long enough to send blasts through both his hands and sending them sky high above the trees. Izumi squealed and kicked her legs trying to keep them up.

"Kacchan this isn't safe for-" She felt his arms cup her protectively again and he cushioned their fall by landing on branches and brush, his thick hide boots protecting his feet from the harshness.

"No worries, Usagi, I'm not gonna let anything happen to my mate or future spawn." He assured her and continued to run. Izumi wasn't sure how this would help the scenario. When he finally stopped and set her down she shivered a little at the high winds and rubbed her arms.

"Kacchan it's cold up here, you could have at least let me… oh!" She paused her lecture and walked closer to the edge of the high cliff he'd brought her to. Her eyes went wide and face dazzled at the scenery. The cliff looked over the entire village and out past at the great plains that made up their land.

"If you and I were to marry…" Bakugo suddenly spoke up walking beside her and setting his hands on his hips to look out at the plains. "We'd seal our promise here, overlooking our entire land in which we'd govern. You'd be dressed in traditional garb and carried out here by the guardians chosen by me. It's a symbol of loyalty, and trust between myself and those I've chosen to carry what's precious to me."

"That's so romantic…" Izumi sighed. "...and not at all like you." She turned her head up giggling and he blushed and crossed his arms irritably.

"Can't be helped, it's tradition…" he grumbled and lifted his chin. "At any rate I know exactly who'd I choose."

"Really?" Izumi giggled. "Who?"

"Kirishima for one… he's an idiot but he's loyal to me without a fault and does what's right. Kaminari's an idiot, but he works hard and I respect a hard worker. Sero's a dunce, but competent enough to get the job done…" He started to list a forth but trailed off and stared at the final finger. Izumi raised a brow at his silence.

"Anyone else?"

"When it comes to protecting what they care about… the person I trust the most is your mom."

"Kacchan…" Izumi looked at him genuinely surprised.

"She's not physically strong, she can't fight, and she frightens easily… but when she found out what kind of trouble you were in, and the predicament you put yourself in she was ready to jump in a wagon herself and drag you back home. I could tell by the look on her face that no monster, or thief, or what have you was gonna stop her from protecting you. I respect that and admire that, so she'd be included… plus I know you'd want her to be there."

Izumi held her heart feeling it thump wildly in her chest. Before he'd given her that letter in the tent she'd been ready to pick Shoto who had been by her side when she needed him most, and cared for her unconditionally. When she'd seen the young prince ride off into the sunset she'd believed her heart had settled, and her mind made up.

Now though… after what he'd said, after seeing the side of Bakugo he'd never shown her before… she was back at square one, her heart divided into two. She looked down at the village seeing the tribe members all scurrying about their day to day activities.

"So… after we exchange vows, or promises as you put it… then what? What comes next?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well, there's a feast, and those invited will present us with gifts as a token for our union. After which the bedding ceremony will take place, and we spend our first night together as true mates." He watched Izumi blush bright red at that and had to smirk. He reached out and tucked hair behind her ear. "In most cases that ceremony can take a few days… but I say we could stay in that tent for weeks."

"Kacchan stop it…" she was bright red holding her cheeks. "God how embarrassing."

"It's tradition…" he stepped in close and slid a hand over her belly. "We'll already have one child… but the whole point of the bedding ceremony is to ensure we create another, preferably a son as I'm sure this one is going to be a girl."

"Eh?" She looked up her face still red. "How can you tell?"

"Just a feeling… when I dream of our first born… I see a girl, and she favors you entirely."

"Really?" She smiled, her eyes closing from how big the grin stretched. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes…" he stroked her hair and admired her stunning face with his deep serious crimson ones. Those beautiful green eyes opened and his entire world just came together. "...because I want you to look at our child and know in an instant just who the father is. I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind."

"What if I look at the child and see Shoto?" She said with a saddened expression. She saw the hitch in his confidence and felt his grip on her tighten just slightly.

"If you see Icy Hot… then at least I know for sure the child isn't mine… but if it favors you entirely, if there's no distinction between myself or him then I'll never stop wondering. No matter who you choose in the end it'll drive me crazy."

"That we can agree on…" She stepped from him and turned towards the setting sun, the wide open plains of the Dagobahn country, and the castle town of Tattooin that lay just beyond it. The picture Kacchan had put in her head was beautiful and so real she could feel it… however she could see herself with Shoto as well.

She could see herself in royal garb, side by side with Shoto, helping him and giving him support as he makes decisions for his people. She could see a little girl resembling much of herself running through the halls with books and excitedly talking about the rich history of the castle, and the world and wanting to see it someday.

She could see both futures so perfectly and couldn't possibly choose on her own. It was as if all her hopes and decisions rest within her womb. She gasped as she felt movement inside, a quick flutter that had tears springing to her eyes. She lay her hands over the flutter and prayed deep in her heart.

"To any god that's listening…" She whispered reverently. "This child can have my face, my hair, my mannerisms… but please let the child have their father's eyes. Let me look into them and see my heart reflected there."

"Usagi…" Bakugo had heard her prayer and he gently touched her shoulder. "Don't put your fate into the god's hands. It's your choice, your decision."

"I know… but it never hurts to ask." She turned back towards him her smile teary. "It's cold up here… let's go back."

"Alright…" He picked her up and his heart did a slow roll when she cuddled into him. "Usagi."

"Hmm? What?"

"Even if the child isn't mine… I'll still claim it." He told her simply.

"What?" Her eyes showed surprise.

"I want you both… so even if the kid is his, I'll accept it."

"Really?" Izumi's eyes went wide and happy. "You'd accept them?"

"Yes, so long as you choose me, it doesn't matter who the father of your child is. I'll wait as long as I need to for you to make your decision. If you choose me then the kid will be mine, end of story."

"Oh Kacchan!" She hugged him tightly. "You really do fight dirty!"

"Hey loosen up you're choking me!" He grunted and butt heads with her trying to get her to loosen her grip. "I'm not running so ease up, Baka Usagi!"

"Okay..." She giggled and loosened her grip. She sighed happily and lay her head on his chest. "Thank you, Kacchan."

"I'm not writing another letter…" He grunted at her but sighed and held her closer. "...but you're welcome."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Awww BakuDeku Fluff… So at this point you can see how torn I am with the pairings which is why my plan is to do two endings, one BakuDeku, one TodoDeku. HOWEVER, unlike with the Midori timeline I'm only gonna have time to do one at a time so we're back to voting to see which pairing gets to be completed first. Please leave your votes in the reviews, or leave them in a comment on my facebook page.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Spells and Incantations**_


	10. Spells and Incantations

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 10: Spells and Incantations**

"You know…" for the first time in weeks Shoto had time to visit. He'd only meant to stop and say hello to Inko and discuss some important matters with Sir Might and Master Torino before going to the Dagohban tribe. However, he'd spotted Iida outside Izumi's workshop and found the pregnant woman standing at her work table, sweaty and in full concentration mode. "...I was wondering what those rumbling sounds echoing in the distance were as I rode up. Now I'm sure it's probably Bakugo letting off steam. Did the two of your get into an argument?"

"Hah?" Izumi turned grumpy sleep deprived eyes onto the King and the tension of the room increased tenfold. "You haven't seen me in weeks and that's the first thing you're going to say to me, Shoto?"

He blinked in surprise by her rare show of irritation and temper.

"What should I have said to you, My Lady?"

"Don't "My Lady" me." She dropped what was in her hands on the work table and put her hands on her hips, accentuating the full growth of her belly. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Shoto Todoroki… oh forgive me… Your Highness." She did a mock curtsey.

He sighed heavily and looked back at Iida and Ochaco who stood by the door.

"Leave us, this may get ugly."

"Yes, Your highness." Iida saluted and grabbed up Uraraka before closing the door. Shoto turned his attention back to Izumi.

"Alright, let's have it, Izumi. What did I do to piss you off?"

Izumi's mad face melted into a teary one and she hurried to him beating on his chest as tears sprung.

"Meanie! You said you'd visit! I haven't seen you in weeks and you didn't miss me at all did you?"

"Eh?!" The sudden mood change threw him for a loop. "Izumi… of course I missed you, but I'm King now." He reached out petting her hair trying to calm her. "I have responsibilities that take priority. You knew this."

"Responsibilities my ass! Kaminari told me every time he goes to the palace you're sitting on the throne staring out into space!"

"It's called setting up an audience. I'm always aware when Kaminari comes into court, so I always set up a meeting to discuss your well being and progress." His smile came slow and he pulled her in for a hug stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you and the baby… Kaminari said Bakugo had been treating you well and everyone was pampering you and taking care of you."

"Treating me well, like hell." She sniffled and lay her head on his chest. "Sure he's been nicer than usual, and bringing me flowers, and catching my meals so I can eat well… but he's still a jerk."

"What'd he do?" Feeling like the worst of the storm was over he guided her to a chair so she could rest her aching feet. He rubbed her back feeling the tension there. He started to rub in slow circles and lay a testing hand over the swell of her mound. When she showed no objection to it he gently rubbed there as well. He'd been inquiring the ladies of the court as well as a few servants who had children about the effects of pregnancy and what to do in certain cases, and was grateful for the knowledge.

"He's hovering… everyone is." She let out a sigh of relief as some of the aches melted away. "I've barely made a dent in my research and it's hard enough trying to concentrate on my work without people fluttering around, asking me questions, and annoying me."

"I'm sorry…" he apologized and stopped stroking to take her hands and kneel in front of her. "That's probably my fault. I knew I wasn't going to be able to take care of you and the baby because of my hectic schedule so I asked Iida and Uraraka to help you with whatever you needed, and implored Kaminari to field things between the castle and Dagobah. Both Bakugo and I are new at this and we don't know what you need, or how to make you comfortable and provide you with the best care, so it's a bit frustrating." He gave her a charming smile. "Will you forgive us for being so overprotective?"

Izumi's heart warmed and her teary eyes went full on affectionate before averting his gaze.

"I suppose I could… I don't mind Iida playing guard dog, it helps keep unncessary distractions away, and Uraraka has been of some help, and Kacchan really has been surprisngly supportive and romantic so I guess I could forgive you guys for being a bit annoying since you all mean well."

"Thank you." He kissed her knuckles. "We appreciate your mercy, Mama Izumi."

"Oh now you're just being condescending." She fluttered her hands away and crossed her arms.

"Am not…" he stood and removed his coat. "I cleared the day so I could help you with whatever you needed. So why don't you take a break and just direct me."

"You sure you're not too busy?" She looked up at him hopeful.

"I'm sure… things are progressing well at the castle." He approached the work desk and browsed through the books she had lined out there. "Touya is a very instructive teacher, and has a way of getting the men in line. The rest of the Vangard have been helping out as well, though that Toga girl puts everyone a little on edge."

"I know the feeling." Her face went a little blue. "When I first met her she kept staring at me… it was super creepy."

"Mmm… is this the base of the purification spell?" He tapped the page she'd opened to in the book.

"Hmm?" she stroked her belly as the baby kicked and moved around in her womb. "Oh, yes, but it's not quite strong enough." She held out her hand for the book and he gave it to her. "There's a wide variety of purification techniques I've been playing with, but none of them really seem to have a powerful effect."

"What kinds are there?"

"A basic exorcism requires only a few ingredients… blessed water, garlic flower, and runes. They're mainly used for possession and simple curses so it's not quite on the level we're talking. Then there's a purfiication circle which protects against evil spirits, but doesn't provide any kind of attack. " She flipped a page. "Finally there's eradication… which sounds powerful and on the right track, but it requires knowledge of holy magic and some kind of a magical item."

"Magical item?" Shoto raised a brow.

"Yeah, like Excalibur!" Izumi's face suddenly lit up at the thought of the ole folk tale. "It was a sword said to be wielded by the gods and could cut down 100 demons in a single swing. The First King of Tattooin was said to have been just a mere peasant but when he pulled the sword from God's hand it gave him incredible magic and physical strength."

"Ah, I get it… but that's just a myth, isn't it?"

"Myths are based off real life. Nomu was believed to be a myth as well but he's real enough." She stood up, keeping the book in one hand and rubbing her lower back with the other. "I thought if I could somehow infused my light magic, and purification into a weapon I could use it against Nomu. It's the closest I've gotten to a real answer but I don't even know where to start."

"Start with choosing your weapon I suppose." He looked around and spotted the scabbard on the top of the shelf. "There's one." He reached up and took it out, and made a face at the rusted metal. "Yeesh, this is old. Where did you get this, Izumi?"

"Eh?" She looked up from her book and gasped setting it down and hurrying over to it. "Oh! It's just for sentiment, it's not really a weapon I use anymore." She took it and stroked the scabbard affectionately. "It was my dad's."

"Your father? Was he a good fighter?" Shoto asked curiously.

"Not at all, I'm afraid." She laughed and set the sword down on the work table. "My dad valued knowledge over strength. I don't even recall him owning a weapon, but this was given to us with the rest of his belongings when we'd heard of his death. Mom thought he might have picked it up for protection, and considering it was in such bad shape it may have been the only weapon my father could afford."

She smiled warmly when she felt Shoto's comforting hand on her shoulder and she lifted her hand up to string fingers through his.

"I suppose I could clean it up a little now that I have some knowledge of weaponry, thanks to you." She glanced back smiling. "Will you help me?"

"Sure." He took the sword out of the scabbard for her and admired the blade. He failed to notice the parchment that slipped out with it, but Izumi spotted it right away.

"What's this?" She held onto the edge of the table and crouched down to pick it up. She winced a little as she righted herself an unfolded the parchment, her eyes going wide at the contents. "Nomu!"

"Eh?" Shoto's eyes turned away from examining the sword and looked down at the unfolded parchment. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the depiction of the black bird, and a siingle figure raising a glowing sword to face it down. "What in the-"

"This is Kanji… it's just like the script i saw in the dragon cave." She stroked fingers over the wording. "This paper… could it be." She whirled away from the work table and scrounged around her father's journals until she found the right one and lay it out. She flipped it to the last page eying the ripped and match the corners of it to the ones on the parchment. "It matches… these are dad's notes from his last journey before he died."

"You told me once your dad was a researcher, what was he researching that would lead him to Nomu?"

"The First Wielder…" Izumi murmured her eyes lighting with excitement. "He was studying Sir Might's family. I became obsessed with knights and heroes because I remembered dad telling me the stores of Sir Might and his adventures, and he would constantly mention him in his journals while travelling."

She looked to the blade and lifted it up. She felt along the corroded blade and felt the etching.

"There's something etched into the blade. Shoto… help me, grab that blue vial from the top shelf!" She pulled out a pot and filled it with water setting it to boil. She added ingredients and mixtures, and took the blue vial Shoto handed her, squeezing a few drops into the pot.

The contents of the pot boiled and turned a rich violet color. Izumi took up the blade and dipped it in, the rust and dirt melted away, the liquid now turning to a rust red color. When Izumi lifted the blade out again it shined silver and the etching became clear as day.

"Hikari… it's Kanji for "light," why would your father have this blade? Where did he find it?"

"I don't know…" she stroked a hand and tears stung her eyes as the sentiment of it rang in her heart. "I do know who it belonged to before that." She turned her eyes to Shoto her face positively brilliant. "This is the blade of the First Wielder."

 **~Sometime Later~**

"You mean to tell me that that stupid piece of metal you'd carried around with you when we were kids is actually some kind of ancient magical weapon?" Bakugo huffed, still irritated that his mate had run off without saying a word to him.

"It's incredible, isn't it Kacchan?" She couldn't stop staring at the blade. Shoto had spent his remaining time helping her finish restoring the blade, and now it gleamed and sung with power in her hand. "With this and the holy blessing spell Ura-chan dug up for me I finally have a plan to defeat Nomu."

"You really think this will work?" He sat down behind her wrapping his arms around so he could cup her belly protectively.

"Mmmm I do…" she leaned back into him, all the animosity she had before gone. "When I researching about Light and Darkness and maintaining balance between them, I found some tales about the beginnings of life."

"Is this gonna be another one of your long and boring lectures?"

"Oh come on Kacchan don't be like that, it's actually really interesting. A lot of researchers believe that in the beginning there were two gods: The God of Creation, and the God of Destruction."

"Every tribe has a legend about that… moving on?" He said grumpily and had her pouting a little.

"Sour puss… anyway the God of Creation brought life to a pure world, filled with light, joy, and peace, and the first humans were created to inhabit it. However the God of Destruction believed that they as gods were the only ones worthy of existing forever, so he tainted the world. The humans became corrupted, experiencing emotions such as hate, and greed, and envy. Thus the god of creation abandoned this world, waiting for it to collapse so he can begin anew."

"But it didn't… did it?"

"No… despite the darkness that spread through the humans that were created, the people thrived and learned to adapt to this new world. New humans were born, cities were made, and the people began to think, and act all on a will of their own." Izumi closed her eyes and stroked her belly. "Upon seeing this, the god of destruction and the god of creation made a pact. They would keep this world in balance and watch over it in unison. They made the humans mortal so as to control their longevity, but also blessed them with magics allowing them to heal, build and create life of their own."

"So the god of creation took charge of the living, giving shape to new creatures to inhabit the world, not just humans… and the god of destruction took charge of the dead, ensuring that life came to an end, and channeling souls to their rightful places. Where the hell have I heard that story before?" Bakugo scratched his cheek with an irritated sneer.

"Your mom told us that story when we were little. Or at least a rendition of it." She smiled and turned to him. "Do you get it though? Our world may not be perfect, but it remains in balance. For all the corrupted and twisted people in the world, there are those filled with kindness and compassion who seek to better life and help others in need."

"Yeah I get the moral here, Usagi." He flicked her forehead. "No need to lecture."

"Ow! Meanie!" She rubbed the sore spot and shoved him away making him laugh. "I'm serious Kacchan… The reason I have hope that this will work is because I believe in the cause. Nomu is the embodiment of Chaos, and he has to be stopped. The god of creation trusted us with this power because he believed in us, he believed that even though we're mortals we can overcome chaos and bring the world back into balance just like before!"

"Yeah sure, it only took several hundred years for this to come true."

"I imagine for a god, several hundred years goes by in a blink of an eye."

 **~A few days later~**

Izumi often had trouble finding sleep after she hit her third trimester… but this time she had trouble waking from sleep as the plague of nightmares crowded her dreams.

 **~Nightmare~**

The air smelled of blood and death. Izumi felt the rapid pacing of her heart as she raced through the battleground, the shining sword cutting down opponent after opponent.

"The darkness is spreading… there's no end to it!" She panted and tripped landing on her hands and knees. She came face to face with a corpse and let out a sickened sound of grief as Shoto's dead eyes stare up at her. "Shoto, no!"

"Come at me, you bastards!" Bakugo shouted at the mob of predators that swallowed him up like a black cloud, his voice changing as he was beaten down and ripped apart.

"KACCHAN!"

This isn't real! She screamed at herself and held her head. None of this is real! Wake up, Izumi! Wake up! You know this is just a dream! You know it! The sounds of a baby crying echoed in her ears and she found herself holding a warm bundle in her arms staring down at the scrunched up red face. The earth cracked around her feet and she stumbled backwards holding the baby protectively to her chest.

From the cracks in the ground rose a large black bird, it's eyes wide and emotionless, teeth sharp as razors. When it opened its mouth it let out a shrill cry that made her ears bleed. Izumi sobbed and rubbed her cheek against the baby's hair, her eyes looking back to the corpses of Shoto and Kacchan, and of her friends that had fallen. She was alone, staring down death. How could she possibly win?

"It is not power that strengthens the hero." A familiar voice echoed in her ear. Gentle hands took the baby from her and she looked over to see her mother smiling warmly.

"Mama?" She stepped toward her but Inko vanished and around her the shadows of the previous wielders surrounded her. "What's happening?"

"The hero will be forever changed." The figure picked up the sword and placed it in her hands. Light erupted inside her and she gasped and stared into Nomu's dead eyes. "The Balance must be maintained."

Izumi felt her body move before she had a chance to think. Rushing forward her hands raised the sword over her head and she screamed as Nomu swallowed her whole.

 **~End of Dream Sequence~**

"AHHHH!" Izumi shot straight up, clutching her belly as the baby stirred from the excitement and fear. Sweat pooled from every pore on her body leaving her cold and shivering. She wiped at her face, trying to control her breathing but couldn't. She hadn't had a dream that intense in months… which could only mean one thing. "It's happening."

"Damn stupid klutz…" Bakugo muttered about his sparring partner as he finished tugging the bandage around his wrist. "Oi Izumi, you have any of that…" He trailed off when he saw her and he dropped the wraps rushing to her and taking her shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?" He touched her face and cursed. He quickly pulled his cloak around her shoulders "You're shaking like a leaf, Usagi, what the hell happened?"

"I'm out of time…" She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "We're out of time. We need to leave Kacchan… Tokoyami and the others can't hold off the predators much longer which means Nomu is getting ready to break out." She held her stomach. It also meant she would give birth very, very soon.

He saw the movement, understood what she meant and nodded. He got to his feet and shouted for Kirishima.

"Alert my parents and tell all the warriors to gather together. There's going to be a rallying and we need every able bodied fighter present, I don't want any slackers."

"Got it, leave it to me!" Kirishima hurried off.

"Dunce Face!" He called over Kaminari. "Take Tin Can and Round face with you back to Icy Hot's castle and tell them it's time to move out. We're leaving at dawn so be back before then to march with the rest of us."

"Right, count on me." He nodded to Izumi, his eyes worried at how pale and stricken she looked. "Don't worry, Midoriya, we've got this."

"Ah," Izumi managed a smile. "Take care, Kaminari."

Bakugo turned around as Kaminari hurried off shouting for Iida and Uraraka. He went back to Izumi kneeling down and cupping her belly.

"I'll go to your mom's personally and have Shinso prepare a wagon for you. I don't want you walking all that way."

"Mmmm, thank you, Kacchan." She lay her hands over his her eyes tearing up. "Is it bad for me to admit that I'm scared."

"I'd think you were stupid if you weren't at least a little afraid of what's going on." He lifted serious eyes. "I don't want you to worry though. Don't rush into battle right after the delivery. Icy Hot and I will hold off the devil until you're ready."

"Don't die… that's all I ask." She looked at him pleadingly. "If you can do that, then I'll be fine."

"I promise then." He cupped her face and kissed her with such passion and sweetness it brought her to tears. "Now then… I've got to let my parents know what's going on. Get the things you need and rest until morning. It's going to be a long trip."

An hour later Bakugo stood beside his parents as they addressed the warriors of the tribe. He had to admit, the more he thought about what transpired over the last few months, the more he began to believe Izumi had the right of it. It was better to have hope, and give people encouragement and morale, than to go into battle believing failure was inevitable.

She was good for him, and his people. He wanted her to see that. He would show Izumi what his tribe was capable of when they fought for all the right reasons, and under his leadership now that she had changed his perspective.

"This will be the first time we've Dagbahns have taken part in a war with others. We've only ever fought for territory or freedom, but this time our battle is for survival, and it's not just ours on the line. Usa… no… Izumi has opened up a new world for us, one worth exploring and protecting. As Dagobahns it would be an insult to our pride to back down from this challenge!"

The warriors roared with life and Bakugo couldn't help but grin excitedly at the anticipation of battle.

"Alright you side characters!" He stepped forward now and lifted up his saber. "I hope you're all ready for a good time. Let's show these so called knights how real warriors fight in battle!" He pointed his saber towards the rising sun. "TO THE SHADOWLANDS!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! Another chapter done! So far in the polls TodoDeku is winning, but not to worry BakuDeku fans there's still a chance for a comeback. Remember you get one vote per chapter, but you can also vote on my facebook page "Bri's Fanfiction."**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Ground Zero**_


	11. Ground Zero

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 11: Ground Zero**

Shoto sat upon his mare riding across the ranks of men and eying them carefully. Soon they would march out of Tatooin and towards The Shadow Kingdom. He'd yet to receive word from any other kingdoms about the venture to the Shadowlands, but he expected and accepted that. Whether or not his father played it professionally or not, Shoto also knew his father was right about one thing. Most monarchies looked out for themselves and their own kingdoms, and rarely got involved in the affairs of others.

"We have to assume we're on our own. The knights of Tattooin, the warriors of Dagobah, and the protectors of the Shadowlands are the forces that will face against Nomu and the predators." He took a deep breath and looked to his brother. "Did you reach out to your mercenary crew?"

"I did, and as you requested offered up a boon for their participation, but it came back dry. Tomura holds the reins of that particular operation, and he can hold a grudge like no other. He's still pissed I stole your pretty fiancee out from under his nose. The likelihood of them showing up is slim to none." Touya told him up front, he was a shadow in contrast to his brother wearing all black including cloak and boots. Shoto in the meantime wore mostly white with a blue vest and shining gold cufflinks and the crown atop his head.

"Very well, oh speaking of which…" he pulled out coin from his bag and tossed it at him. "The reward as promised."

"Reward?" Touya lifted the bag his brow raised. "For what?"

"You promised my father you'd return me to Tattooin. You kept it, therefore the bounty is yours to split with the rest of the Vanguard squad." Shoto smiled. "Even if you don't want it, offer it to your teammates. It's a generous some and will treat you well should we all live past the war."

"You know something little brother…" Touya tied the pouch to his waist and smiled at him. "The Bookworm was right… you make a good king."

"Thanks, but I've seen how you lead your men. I think you would have made a decent one as well." Shoto commented with a small smile.

"Perhaps but that ship has sailed. I enjoy being a general though. It feels good to have a seat of power again." He takes off his glove and whistles between his fingers. "Listen up, zygotes! It's time to march! Let's shape up, form up, and ship out!"

He turned his horse and bowed a little to his brother.

"By your lead, your majesty!"

"Humph," Shoto smirked and then turned towards his men raising his sword. "Let's move out!"

 _ **~With the Dagobahs~**_

"Mrs. Midoriya, I can assure you-" Toshinori started to speak but Inko lifted her hand calling for silence. Beside him Master Torino, Iida, and the other men had their heads hung listening to the woman rant and lecture.

"I don't want to hear it! I let my daughter go off on her own once before, but not this time. I'm coming along to ensure you lot keep your promise and protect her and the baby! She's been through enough trauma as it is!" She wagged her finger.

"Mama, I think they get the picture." Izumi laughed softly, lounged back in the carriage and stroking her belly. "You've been nearly talking nonstop since we left, give them a break."

"I'm just worried, Izumi. This is your first child, and you've already been through a lot." She fluffed up some pillows she'd brought behind Izumi to make sure she was comfortable. "Giving birth is hard enough, without all the stress you're going to add to it. There could also be massive complications due to all the travelling you're doing."

"I'll be fine, Mama." She set the journal she'd been reading down and took both her hands. "I am glad you're coming with though. The birthing will easier knowing you're there to support me. Plus I'll need someone to watch the baby once its born, and I'll feel better knowing she's in your capable hands."

"She?" Inko blinked in surprise. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"A gut feeling, I guess." She glanced back at Bakugo and her cheeks flushed some. "Besides, if it is a girl I've got the perfect name already picked out for her." She stroked the belly and turned to eye the sword that was currently sheathed.

"Really?" Inko beamed, "what will you be calling her?"

"Hikari…" she lifted up bright eyes and smiled at her mother. "It's kanji for Light… and she is going to be the light of my life."

"Oh Izumi…" Inko teared up and plucked out her handkerchief to sniffle into it. "That's so beautiful!"

Izumi giggled and winced when the buggy bucked after going over a bump.

"Sorry about that, Izumi." Shinso glanced over his shoulder at her. "We're getting close to mountainous terrain so the road's gonna get a little rough."

"That's okay, I kinda expect it." She laughed and let out a long easy breath. She picked up the journal again and started reading "I just hope we get there soon. I've been feeling anxious since that dream I had."

"You still reading that thing?" Inko frowned. "You've been through that same book at least five times."

"I know… but I can't help but feel like I'm missing something." She flipped the same two pages back and forth. "This was the same book dad was using when he died. Meaning it's the same one he had when he found the sword." She bit her thumbnail.

"What is it exactly you're looking for? I thought you said you already finished the purification spell." Sir Might inquired peering over at his pupil.

"I have, and I'm sure it will work… it's just… I dunno something's bugging me. There's all this emphasis on maintaining the balance, and sacrifice… but none of the purifications call for death or sacrifices. So what did the prophecy mean about willingly sacrificing my light?"

Inko's face went pale.

"Izumi you don't think they mean-" she motioned to the baby and Izumi had a moment of panic and fear come across her face before she quickly shook it off.

"No… no I don't believe that. The prophecy says Nomu will awaken to the sounds of new life. So this child has to live." Still that very thought shook her to the core and she cradled her belly in both hands. "It has to be something else… it has to be!"

Inko saw the fear in her daughter's eyes and wish she hadn't said anything. Hoping she could think of something else she takes the journal from her.

"Okay, okay, then calm down and let's think. It could be that the prophecy is just a bunch of baloney."

"I don't think so… it's been correct on a lot of things so far, such as the cry of new life, and the reluctant king." Izumi lay back and stare at the sky, tears welling up. "I just… I can't imagine why the gods would allow me to give birth only to take it away from me. I don't understand the logic in that."

"Logic doesn't apply to gods, Izumi." Sir Might said grimly but reached out and took her hand. "Still I too don't believe that your child is the sacrifice that's required. It could be you just need to give up your magic."

"That could be it… yeah I can imagine that." Izumi closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it openly… but her mother's fear and theory made more sense. Giving up her child was a far greater sacrifice, more powerful and cruel… but it's also why she had her doubts. There was something she was missing… a piece of the puzzle she'd yet to collect.

If she was able to keep her child, and her magic, then what "sacrifice" could the prophecy be talking about? What could they possibly lose in order for the balance to-

"Wait a minute…" she suddenly shot up her eyes wide and staring out with an epiphany. "… the hero will be changed forever." She looked at the sword and realization hit her. "I wouldn't lose anything… I'd be gaining…. Holy shit that's it! KACCHAN!" She screamed and the entire caravan halted at her shout.

"What!? What is it!?" Bakugo raced back to her and jumped in the cart stroking a hand over the mound. "What's wrong?"

"We need to stop, find a camping spot and stop for the night! I need to-"

"What? It's only midday, and we've still got a full day's trek." He narrowed his eyes on her. "If you need to relieve yourself you can."

"No, baka!" she blushed and slapped his hand. "I need to test a theory! I need Lady Uraraka. It's important!"

"Alright, alright, alright, jeez…" He cursed and looked back to his father. "Father take the troops ahead and camp at the sight we scouted out before. I'm staying behind with Izumi and we'll catch up once she's done her business."

"Alright, if that's what you think is best, son." The chief nodded and turned back to his men calling for them to march on. Bakugo sighed heavily and plucked Izumi from the back of the wagon.

"Alright, Usagi, you win. Tell me what you need, we'll get it."

"Thanks Kacchan." She grinned at him.

"This had better be good If I wind up having to haul you all the way to the Shadowlands I'm going to be mighty pissed at you."

"You won't, but I need to do this now while it's still fresh in my mind. So let's hurry and find a place to set up camp. I need to get a fire going, and I'm gonna need to be isolated from everyone except for Lady Uraraka."

"What are we doing, Midori?" Uraraka asked curiously.

Izumi looked to her friend and gave her a confident smile.

"We're maintaining the balance."

 **~Later~**

They'd found a cave that suited their needs. Izumi banished the group out, except for Uraraka who helped her light the fire and set up the ingredients she needed to complete the spell. She scrawled the proper Kanji symbol and wrapped it around the blade smiling.

"Here it goes…"

"I'm still confused on what we're doing." Uraraka added the last few ingredients into the boiling pot. "I thought you said the purification spell was finished."

"It is… but there's one other element we need in order for my plan to work." Izumi explained and she placed the blade out in both hands over the pot.

"Which is…" Uraraka questioned as Izumi lowered the blade into the cauldron. The inky black substance covered it from hilt to tip and Izumi lay her hands out over the cauldron her eyes going serious with concentration.

"I call upon the gods of creation and destruction… bestow upon this blade, the power I seek to maintain the balance, and bring about peace! _Anata no hikari de watashi o shukufuku shi, anata no yami de watashi o norou!"_

A crash of thunder made Uraraka jump and a thin shroud of mist erupted from the pot, the air static with power and causing Izumi's hair to float. Her skin seemed to glow, and for a moment her pupils disappeared as she stayed focused on the cauldron. Then suddenly the wind kicked up and all the smoke sank back into the pot leaving nothing but the sword that hummed with power.

"It's done!" Izumi removed the sword from the pot and on one side the words "Hikari" were etched, but as Izumi flipped it to the opposing side, etched in black lettering was the word "Kurai."

"I don't get it… What does that symbol mean, Midori-chan?" Uraraka leaned in afraid to touch the shining blade.

"It means Dark. The sword represents a balance of both powers, the light and the dark. Don't you see?" She turned to Uraraka her eyes lit brilliantly. "This HAS to be the reason why I was chosen. I'm an apothecary… a healer! I've been using the light magic Sir Might gave to me as an enhancer. It supports and improves my natural abilities, and allows me to purify dark creatures like the predator that attacked Kacchan. Nomu is a creature of pure destruction, it's dark magic is used to kill and destroy things. It is not death that defeats Nomu, and it is not power that strengthens the hero… it's the opposite. I'm giving Nomu light to purify his soul, but I'll still have my magic, the power given by the god of creation. In order for there to be a balance I have to also possess the power of destruction… wielding both in equality."

"The hero will be forever changed… Midori-chan!" Uraraka shook her gently beaming from ear to ear. "You're a genius!"

"Thanks…" she laughed and pat Uraraka's shoulders. "I'm a little wary on this whole wielding destruction magic. Usually dark power like that comes with some kind of deformity, but if it means I get to keep my magic and my child, then I'd be more than willing to take any backlash that comes with it."

"I agree, and don't worry no matter what the backlash is I'll back you up, and I'm sure the King and Bakugo will as well." Uraraka assured.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on in here?!" Unable to stand still any longer Bakugo stepped into the cave and sneered at the two giggling women. "The hell are you two doing in here? What was with that freaky light show just now?"

"Just finishing up a spell, Kacchan…" She beamed at him and walked over hugging him tightly. "We're gonna win… we're gonna defeat Nomu and bring about peace. I'm ready Kacchan, I'm ready to stare destiny in the face!"

"Humph…" Bakugo smirked and lifted her chin up and stare into the eyes of a very determined and confident woman. "Glad to hear it, Usagi."

 **~The Next Day~**

Because they were a full day behind, Izumi and the small caravan ended up meeting Shoto and the rest of the Tattooins right on the outskirts of the Shadow Kingdom. The entire army was camped out on the outskirts, setting up tents and readying their weapons for the oncoming battle that was to take place.

"Izumi!" Shoto ran up as she and Inko got out of the wagon with Bakugo's help. He pulled her into his arms and Izumi hugged him back, much to Bakugo's irritation. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's ready. It's only a matter of time." She lifted her head and gently touched the gold around his brow with a smile. "King Shoto."

"Heh, I'm still getting used to it…" he took her hand and kissed it, then looked to Bakugo and motioned him to follow. "Come on, from the top of the hill you can see the entire valley, and there's something you all should see."

He walked them up the path to the top of the rising hill. The sky was dark, clouds looming over the entire mountain range and valley that made up the kingdom itself. Izumi felt a stirring inside her, a sort of cold tingle along her spine.

"See that mountain in the distance?" Shoto pointed straight out and Izumi's eyes cast out to the far distant mountain.

"That shape… it's Nomu."

"That's right… reports from Tokoyami state that several cracks have formed and from those cracks hordes of predators are coming out in small droves, more everyday. Also that thundering sound you hear in the distance is no storm… it's Nomu's heartbeat."

"Creepy…" Uraraka went blue and held her stomach.

"The land is already soaked with blood and decay from the soldiers and predators that have been killed in battle." Bakugo held his nose. "I can smell the blood from here."

"Why do people live here? It's so dreary and dangerous, why protect a kingdom like this?" Uraraka held her heart.

"This land is filled with pride and history, Lady Uraraka… the knights that linger here are sworn to protect the citizens from darkness, and the citizens stay because this land holds the history of their people." Iida explained.

"There's also financial and educational gain. The archaeology of this land is home to some of the oldest records of mankind, including the various types of magic and alchemy discovered. On top of that the mountains are filled with rare gems and minerals that miners cultivate and sell all across Yueii." Izumi added and held her her back as it ached.

"Are you alright?" Shoto asked seeing the pain on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's just been a really long and arduous trip, especially those last few miles." She took a deep breath and winced. "I think I need to…. MMNNG!" She collapsed to her knees suddenly and both Bakugo and Shoto were at her side immediately.

"Izumi!"

"Usagi!"

"Little Midori!" Sir Might, having seen Izumi collapsed rushed up the hill panting and he pat her back. Behind him Torino, Shinso, and Inko hurried to catch up. "What is it?"

"I… I think I'm in labor!" she gasped as the pain shot all the way through, her eyes went wide and frightened as the sound of cracked rock pulsed and there was a low screeching sound in the distance. The sky filled with bird like predators which soared out and attacked.

"What in the…" Bakugo looked out at the predators. "I've never seen so many of those beasts in one sitting."

"Looks like the battle's already starting." Shoto narrowed his eyes, and looked back down at Izumi. "If Izumi's in labor that means…"

"It's time… Nomu will be awakened soon." She clenched both Shoto's and Bakugo's hands. "You guys need to help Tokoyami… it's only going to get worse from here."

"I don't like leaving you alone." Shoto looked down at her, torn between his duty and his heart.

"She won't be alone…" Toshinori promised and with Shinso's help got Izumi to her feet. "We'll get her to the castle and prep her for the birth. Leave little Midori to her mother and I… the rest of you should do what you can to help Lord Tokoyami."

"String bean is right… we're not gonna do Izumi any good by sitting by and holding her hand. We belong on the battlefield, Icy Hot." Bakugo stood toe to toe with him. "Let's clear the way for her."

Shoto looked into Bakugo's eyes, the two of them sharing a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright… Iida, Uraraka, stay with Izumi. When she's ready to join the battle you do your best to help protect her and give her a clear shot."

"You got it, your majesty!" Uraraka nodded and clenched her fists.

"Iida, I'm counting on you to protect Izumi." Shoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving her in your hands."

"You can count on me, your highness." Iida bowed and picked up Izumi himself. "Get the wagon, we need to hurry and get her inside!"

He lay Izumi back down in the wagon, Inko covering her up with the blanket and Sir Might letting her hold his hand. Shinso took the reins with Uraraka beside him and Iida getting in the back ready to protect from any oncoming predators.

"Usagi!" Bakugo clamped a hand on the edge of the wagon looking at her pained face. "Don't you dare die on me."

"Make that double." Shoto agreed. "We'll buy you time… but don't do anything reckless."

"No promises…" Izumi managed with a smile but she waved a hand at them both. "Same goes for both of you though… don't you dare die, or I'll never forgive either of you."

The two smirked at her and Izumi felt a swell of relief and let herself drift off as Shinso sent the wagon gallopping into the Shadowland territory. Both leaders turned to their armies and raised their voices for all to hear.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Oooh we're getting close! *rubs hands together* I punched this chapter out pretty fast and impatiently so hopefully there's not too many errors or confusion. Next chapter is the great battle you all have been waiting for and I hope I can do it justice.**

 **Next Chapter: Light gives birth to Dark**


	12. Light Gives Birth To Darkness

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Chapter 12: Light gives birth to Dark**

Tokoyami screamed as his blade cut through another predator. He could hear the shouts of his men and sobered how soon before the comforts of death welcomed them. They couldn't hold this formation much longer and soon the beasts would overrun them and demolish the town.

"My Queen…" he bowed his head, his sword planting into the ground as another predator charged him and readied to eat him whole. He gasped as fire shot from behind him incinerating the beast. "What?"

"Sorry we're late!" Shoto strut across the dark and barren field, the clouds of dust behind him offsetting revealing the massive Army at his back. Shoto raised his blade, fire emitting from the tip and he shouted."Charge!"

Archers launched arrows in a long line, picking off flying creatures left and right. Behind the soldiers were large catapults, flinging boulders to crush the opposing threat.

"It's time to DIE!" Bakugo laughed as he leapt from the mass of warriors and landed atop a large predator. His hands spark and he shoved them over the eyes, his magic exploding and blinding the massive beast.

"Hey save some for us, Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted and charged a plethora of enemies knocking them down like a bull through a fence. "RAAAUUGH!"

Tokoyami watched his new allies take down the first wave of predators with ease, his breath releasing out slow to calm himself.

"You have my gratitude, Prince Shoto." Tokoyami struggled to stand, using his sword to brace himself up. "They've been coming at us nonstop for days. I didn't think you'd make it in time."

"It's alright… take this time to call back your troops for some well needed rest, and let us take this wave." Shoto pat his shoulder companionably.

"Appreciate it…" He raised his sword. "Shadowguard! Fall back!" He started to pass by but then paused and glanced at Shoto. "Where's Midoriya?"

"At the castle… she went into labor the moment we got here." He said sending a worried glance back at the mountainous black castle.

"She still hasn't given birth?" Tokoyami's face turned concerned.

"No… and if Izumi's deductions are correct." Shoto turned his attention back to the ominous mountain that rumbled with dark energy. "We'll know the moment she does."

 **~With Izumi~**

As the next contraction hit, Izumi squeezed Shinso and Iida's hand, the two of them turning blue as their knuckles cracked and threaten to break under the pressure.

"This is going too fast. She's at eight centimeters, and her contractions are pretty much constant at this point," Uraraka said with concern as she prepped for the birthing. "If this keeps up she'll give birth within an hour."

"Or sooner," Iida pulled his hand back rubbing the cramps and aches from it, thankful he'd been wise to avoid using his sword hand.

"Is the baby at least turned properly? There's not going to be any complications because of the fast delivery is there?" Inko fretted biting into her handkerchief as Toshinori pet her shoulders comfortingly.

"There, there, Inko-san." He hushed her comfortingly.

"Izumi is strong and healthy." Torino assured sitting on a chair near the window and keeping an eye o the battle. "Her magic will protect her and the baby."

"You keep saying that, but all this magic has done is put my daughter in a situation that she has no business being in." Inko whirled on both of them, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Toshinori lifted his hands up defensively, eyes cast down with guilt. "It's just, I have my reasons for choosing Little Midori. It had to be her."

Izumi glanced up at that, her eyes widened a little at this news.

"Sir Might?"

"Why? Why did you have to choose my daughter?" Inko wiped at her tears looking furious. "Why couldn't you choose someone else? She could be living a normal life if it weren't for you."

"Your daughter is one of the most kind and heroic people I know. She's got such strength and determination in her, and a need to help others. That's why."

"My daughter is kind… so kind that she accepted this gift without any thought of the consequences.

"That's not true, Mama!" Izumi panted and sat up some so Shinso could adjust the pillows at her back. "I may not have known the full stakes, but Sir Might said-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Izumi! If it wasn't for him-"

"I'd be safe? I'd be happy? Mama..." Izumi gave her mother pleading eyes. " I love you, but I don't think you truly understand me or what I wanted in life."

"Izumi…" Inko turned sad eyes onto her daughter but Izumi shook her head.

"No, don't look at me like that. " She shifted and winced as another contraction hit and she tried to breathe through it. "I know the kind of life everyone's expected me to live, but I didn't want that. I wanted a life where I could be independent. I didn't want or need a man or marriage to make me feel accomplished and satisfied." She stare out the window tears filling her eyes as the sounds of battle came through. "I found contentment helping you at the farm,studying dad's journals, helping people the only way I knew how through potions and healing… but it wasn't enough. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to see all the places dad wrote about in his journals, I wanted to do something truly meaningful with my life."

Shinso smiled and stroked her hair. He'd known Izumi since they were kids, knew all these secret ambitions and dreams she'd harbored, and was happy she was finally expressing them to the people around her.

"This magic power that was given to me is frightening… but I've never felt so strong and capable in my entire life. I found true purpose… a purpose to help those who can't help themselves, a purpose to fight for what I believe in, and protect those I care about most."

Inko lowered her handkerchief from her lips to stare in awe of her daughter. A sheen line of sweat formed on her skin and she struggled through the pain to look her dead in the eyes with determination.

"Shoto and Kacchan… they too gave me purpose. I didn't want or need love but I found it anyway. I fell in love with two wonderful men who love me back and are risking their lives to help me fulfill that purpose. I didn't want children but I chose to have this child because those two helped create her. This baby is going to be so loved no matter who the father is and that's because both of these wonderful men have given me the freedom to make my own choices. So please, mama… accept the choice that I've made. Accept me for the woman I've become because I'm not going back to what I was before."

"Izumi…" Inko walked to her daughter and took her hand squeezing it. "Of course I accept you, I'm sorry I made you think I didn't. You're so brave, and smart, and more than your father and I ever hoped you to be. It's just… I'm so scared of losing you the way I lost your father."

"I know, mama… but you won't." She squeezed her mother's hands between hers and though there was pain in her eyes, Izumi looked back at her with determination and confidence. "Believe in me, believe that I'll come through this, that we all will. Hope and love are more powerful than any magic I could possess."

"Okay." Inko nodded and kissed her forehead. "Then I will. I believe in you my girl." She hugged her sniffling into her hair. "I always have."

"Thank you, Mama," Izumi held onto her just a moment to accept the comfort. Around them everyone smiled and morale shot up in spades.

"Little Midori…" Toshinori came around the other side and pat her on the head. "You really do astound me."

"Thanks, Sir Might… I'm glad y-" Izumi gasped and turned back into position screaming as the contractions got worse. Uraraka's smile faded as she lifted the blankets and her eyes went wide.

"The baby is crowning! It's showtime!" Outside there was a thunderous quake as the mountain started to give way. In tandem with rumble Izumi screamed and struggled against the pain and fatigue of natural childbirth.

All around was chaos, with men fighting for their lives, and the people in the birthing room rushing around, prepping for the new baby. Shinso got on the bed with izumi, his arm around her and holding her up.

"Come on, Izumi! Push, you can do it!" He coached her and letting her squeeze his hand til he could hear the bones crunch together. "Don't give up!"

"I'm not… not giving up! AHHHH!" She screamed through another push, the head coming out and Uraraka took hold nodding.

"That's it, Midori! Deep breaths, get ready for the shoulders!"

"You can do it, little Midori!" Toshinori braced her on the other side as Inko helped Uraraka by keeping Izumi's legs open. "PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING! I AM PUSHING!" Izumi's body began to glow, and her eyes snapped wide open as images flashed through her mind. Images of the battle outside, of Shoto and Bakugo fighting for their lives. "Sho...to…. Ka...chan!"

Out on the front lines both Bakugo and Shoto stopped mid swing. They looked to each other, both sharing a dazed expression before realization struck. Izumi's final cry and push was echoed by another, more animalistic roar, and the wail of a baby.

"Usagi…" Bakugo whispered his eyes taking on a look Shoto had never seen him with. A mix of joy, pride, and sweet relief.

"Izumi…" Shoto smiled back at him. At that moment one of them was a father… and the thrill and sensation of it left them both momentarily stunned.

Izumi collapsed onto the bed panting for breath, her body so hot she felt like her skin was on fire. She could heard the rapid pounding of her own heart, her vision blurred as tears formed.

"My baby… where…" she heard the cries now and her smile came wide at hearing those powerful healthy lungs.

"Here, Izumi…" Inko cried as she cleaned and wrapped the screaming bundle. "She's here. It's a girl! Oh she's so beautiful!"

"A girl…" Izumi managed to sit up and she held out her arms, Inko placing the bundle there. The little face was red and scrunched up as it cried and cried. Tufts of green hair fluffed on the top of her head, and tiny fingers flailed around reaching for something. Izumi lowered her hand, letting the fingers curl around her pinky… and her heart was lost. "There you are… my light…" she lay her lips gently on the baby's crown. "My Hikari."

 **~On the Battlefield~**

"It's done…" Bakugo held his chest wondering why he suddenly wanted to burst into tears. "She's given birth…"

"Yes… which means…" Shoto turned his attention back to the mountain and the massive figure that was emerging from it. "Nomu lives once again."

"Tch, not for long" Bakugo held out his saber smirking. "Time to hold that thing off til Izumi can send it back where it belongs."

"Ah!" Shoto whistled for his horse and the white mare galloped across the black terrain and straight to him. Shoto mounted her and waved his sword up sending a shot of fire across the sky.

"Hold the front!" Touya shouted to his brother his own hands blazing with blue flames and turning the predators at his back to ash. "The Dagohbans and Vanguard will handle the stragglers, Take the troops and keep your focus on the big fish!"

"Don't die!" Shoto ordered and motioned his troops forward. "Move in! ATTACK!"

Nomu shifted rock from around him, its breathing labored and eyes wild as it took in its surroundings. With teeth wide and sharp it braced on all fours and let out an earth shattering roar. The horses stalled and skittered, bucking some of their riders to retreat from the deadly force they sensed.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shoto tried to calm his mare and stroked her mane. "Easy, girl! Stand firm!"

"You need a better war horse, icy hot!" Bakugo teased pulling something from his belt.

"You got a better idea."

"Fuck yeah I do…" Bakugo held out the twisted horn and blew hard, the low bellowing call echoing across the plain. For a moment the grounds were silent but for the bloodied cries of fighters… but then another cry echoed his call… and one familiar to Shoto.

He turned his horse eying the red dragon that came from the dark clouds above and slice through the air with ferocity and fight.

"There he is!" Bakugo used his explosions to launch himself up and straddle the neck of his mighty red dragon.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kirishima shouted in disbelief. "Is that why you disappeared for those four days? You went all the way back to Dragon Country for that thing?"

"You think I was gonna let this beast get away? HA!" He pat the hide of his dragon. "Fat chance… and at any rate, he didn't come here alone." He jerked a thumb upward and soon an entire flock of dragons burst through the clouds giving out war cries as they attacked the predators. "Now it's a fair fight! Let's kill these fuckers!"

 **~Back at the Castle~**

"Dragons! It's dragons!" Uraraka shouted, her head out the window and mouth a gap.

Izumi looked for the bed, still holding Hikari to her breasts as she caught glimpses of the winged creatures soaring across the sky. She had to laugh.

"Leave it to Kacchan to bring an army of Dragons to the battlefield." She took the offered potion from Iida. "Thanks, I better get ready myself."

"Take your time, Izumi." Inko insisted trying to stop her from getting out of bed. "Your body is torn up from labor."

"I know…" She winced. "I feel it… but I don't have much choice. Even with the help of dragons they're only going to be able to hold off Nomu for so long."

"Nomu's not even doing anything… It's awake but it's just standing there staring at the battle."

"What?" She handed Hikari to her mother. "Iida help me!" She grabbed onto the knight and hobbled to the window looking out. Her eyes stare across the chaos of battle and straight at Nomu. Through miles of distance Izumi could feel its gaze returning, as if honing in on her power and strength.

For the first time since it awoken Nomu took a step forward, it's massive claw like hand raising up and beating down on the ground crunching two dragons and a small battallion of men and even some of its own predators in one swoop. With the hit it released a sinister black aura that knocked many off their feet like a tidal wave.

Hikari wailed and Izumi fell to her knees shaking and going white as a sheet.

"Izumi!"

"Midori!"

"Are you okay!?" People crowded around her but Izumi couldn't hear them, didn't acknowledge them. All she could see was Nomu's ominous shadow… and the voices in her head reciting the prophecy.

 _Nomu shall rise again!_

 _Awakened from it's sleep by the screams of new life, it shall rage upon the mortal world bringing forth death and destruction as it was created to do._

"Death… it brings death and destruction… it's evil… pure evil…"

 _The chosen hero shall step forth from the decay, willingly sacrificing it's light to bring about peace and rise the sun in the realm of shadow._

 _With this sacrifice the world will be saved, but the hero will be changed forever._

"Forever changed…" She looked to the sword she'd refurbished sitting in the corner of the room along with her gear for battle. She recalled the spell to take accept the darkness and purify with light. "I… I have to wield that?"

She stood up on unsteady legs and braced her hands on the window staring out. The sounds of death echoing in her ears as the war turned on its head. Men were dying left and right as Nomu, barely moving from its spot at the base of the mountains, crushed the forces with its destructive force.

"Little Midori? Are you alright?"

"No… no I'm not…" Izumi started to cry. "How could such cruelty exist in this world? It has no emotions, no remorse or animosity… it exists purely to destroy. Why does such magic have to exist?"

 _The Balance Must Be Maintained._

Balance… a mix of good and evil one neither surpassing the other. She bowed her head, her hands clenching and eyes closing tight. She still had much to learn, still had much she wanted to know… but she had no time left. The warriors outside couldn't hold them off for much longer.

"Iida…" Izumi slowly raised her head, her voice serious and tone grave. "Give me another elixir, and ready my gear."

"Izumi?" Iida pulled out the elixir but hesitated to hand it to her. "Are you sure you you're ready?"

"No…" she snagged the elixir and downed it in large greedy gulps and then tossed the bottle sighing heavily as the healing effects went to work. She stood tall and eyed the beast across the planes. "...but I'm out of time. It's now or never."

She stood up tall and turned to her mom holding her arms out for the baby. She cradled Hikari close and stroked the sweet face. Her eyes widened a little as the baby settled and stare back at her with wide expressive eyes.

Tears filled and fell down her face as she looked into them and saw her heart clear as day reflected in them.

"I've made my choice…" She bowed her head pressing her forehead to Hikari's as the tears slipped down. "...but will he still want me after knowing what I've become?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Short chapter, I apologize, I meant for it to go on longer, but felt this was a better cut off point as the other kinda just falls short. There's two chapters left so make sure you get your votes in!**_

 _ **The Title for the third installment has been decided. After this segment is completed look forward to the continuation in...**_

" _ **The Cursed Kingdom"**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sacrifice and Balance**_


	13. Sacrifice and Balance

**My Hero Academia**

 **Chapter 13: Sacrifice and Balance**

Izumi strapped on her belt adjusting the scabbard of her sword with nervous fingers. She couldn't seem to get rid of the tremors inside her heart at witnessing Nomu's brief show of power.

Even as she dressed she could feel the aftershocks and she wanted to curl up from it. That dark power was so frightening… and what was more frightening than facing it.. Was knowing she'd have to wield it herself.

Was something like that possible? Could she maintain who she was, what she stood for, if she took on this tainted destructive power.

"Ask her, ask her…" Izumi heard a small voice behind her and glanced over her shoulder. In the doorway of the armory was a little boy with dark hair and eyes, his hand gripping the skirt of a maid and tugging on it.

"Yes, yes, my lord." The maid laughs and bows to Izumi. "My apologies for the intrusion, Lady Izumi."

"It's alright… is there something wrong?" Izumi turned giving the boy a soft smile before lifting her eyes up to the maid.

"No, my master just wishes to speak with you a moment." She motioned to the little boy who stay clung to her skirts.

"Of course." She knelt down extending a hand to the boy. "How may I be of service, little lord?"

The boy pouted at the title but stepped forward standing in front of the maid now.

"You can wield magic, right? I heard you talking with some people about spells."

"Yes, I have magic," she tilted her head her smile never fading. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you teach me?" He stepped forward, hands bunched into fists and his eyes serious. "I want to use all kinds of magic, not just my own. I want to be a wizard, a powerful one."

"A wizard huh? You'll need to study hard if you want to be fluent in all types of magic and not just your inherited gifts." She slid down so she knelt on both of her knees now and she held out her palms. "Let me see your hands."

He hesitated a moment but stepped closer and held his hands out to her. She turned them over admiring the skin and palms.

"Mmmm as I thought… too smooth… you're going to have to work much harder, My Lord." She clasped both her hands over his. "Both of us are. I'm learning to wield all kind of magic too, and I can tell you it's not easy."

"I can do it… I'll work really hard and study and train, so just tell me what to do and I'll do it." He nodded his head feverently and had her laughing softly.

"You're very spirited, and that's good. I can't guarantee I'll be able to teach you, because I need to go fight a war… my knowledge of magic is the only thing I have to protect me and I hope it'll be enough."

"It will be, I can see it!" The boy stare into her eyes, and her breath hitched when she saw those black orbs swirl as if there was a cloud of mist foaming over the irises. "I see you unleashing a spell with such tremendous power that you lay waste to your enemies. The gifts you will possess is a blend of power no true mortal has ever seen before, and you will wield it with strength, and confidence."

"Kai!" A powerful voice called from the doorway, the maid bowing as Queen Kayama stood in the frame now scowling at him. "What have I said about telling such stories to others."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Kai bowed his head, an already stunned Izumi thrown for a loop.

"Eh? Mother?" She blinked wide eyed.

"Mandalay…" she glanced to the maid who stayed bowed. "Please take my son back to his chambers. He'll be safest there. The war is reaching it's climax and things will get far more dangerous."

"Yes, My Lady," Mandalay held out her hand. "This way please, Prince Kai."

Kai nodded and walked away from Izumi his head high again, but there was a tension Izumi recognized from watching Shoto… a sort of sadness and regret.

"Prince Kai…" She waited until he turned to face her and she smiled warmly at him. "I just gave birth to a little girl named Hikari. She'll be staying here as the battle goes on. If you promise to look after her while I'm gone, then when I return I will give you your first magic lesson."

Kai's eyes went bright as onyx gems and he smiled genuinely at her and had her new mother's heart warming.

"I will! Thank you, Lady Midoriya!" He bowed to her and took his leave with the maid.

"You've a soft heart, dear lady." Kayama said with a soft sigh as Izumi rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, should I not have promised such a thing?" She turned to Kayama bowing her head apologetically.

"Not necessarily… I planned to hire a magic tutor to help him, but his... gift complicates matters."

"He's able to see the future?" Izumi inquired and Kayama looked down and held her heart.

"No… not in the way you mean. He's only able to see visions of the future, violent and horrific acts that usually end in death or despair. It's caused him to have so many nightmares it's a wonder how he sleeps at night."

"The poor thing… he should really look to expanding his knowledge on magic. The right kind of mind block spell could lessen his visions and give him peace of mind." She explained but Kayama shook her head.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it would give him much help." She crossed her arms facing her fully. "Izumi, do you know why this kingdom is called The Shadow Kingdom?"

"Because of the constant cloud cover… and the ties the people here have with shadow magics." Izumi concluded but Kayama shook her head.

"No… It is called the Shadow Kingdom… because a dark secret lingers in our past that has affected every generation of our family."

"I don't understand…" Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"This kingdom is still young in comparison to others, such as Tatooin and Courscant. When Sir Might stepped onto our lands, it was only three generations old. Back then the land was a bright and brilliant valley, filled with rich soil that allowed for healthy crop. However when the first King passed away the crown fell onto the head of his son. Unlike his kindhearted father the second King abused his power and hoarded the goods of this land all for himself. He was cruel, selfish, and often lied or cheated to get his way. It's said that one of his lovers was a witch who was scorned by his hideous behavior, and placed a curse upon him and his future kin."

"A curse?"

"Yes… every child born into this family would be cursed upon taking its first breath… some children were cursed with deformation, others cursed with the lack of a sense making them blind, or deaf, or even mute…"

"Oh my gods…" Izumi held her heart. "That's horrible. Is there no way to break the curse?"

Kayama shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge and I searched desperately for a cure in my younger days. When I was born I was cursed with the sleeping plague. Any and all who touch my skin will be put to sleep, and the longer they're exposed to it, the longer they sleep."

Izumi gasped holding her mouth and Kayama sighed and held her heart.

"I only ever took two lovers in my lifetime… both died from starvation after falling into a blissful sleep. I cannot hold my son, for fear of putting him to sleep as well."

"I'm so sorry, Queen Kayama."

"It's alright, Dear Izumi… it is a curse I've had since birth and I shall continue to live with it, because life is precious." She touched her heart her face going soft and sweet. "I have found peace and contentment in my life. We may not be able to touch or be close as a mother and son, but we still have love for each other, and a bond that no curse can break."

"A bond that no curse can break…" Izumi felt her heart swell and her back went straight. If the Queen could face her own curse, and be strong… then Izumi would follow her example and burden her own no matter what changed in her. "Thank you, Queen Kayama."

"For what?" Kayama looked at her curiously.

"For showing me the way…" she unsheathed her sword, Izumi staring at the light symbol and then turned to the blade to face the dark. "It's time."

 _ **~On the Battlefield~**_

Shoto panted, kneeling on the ground and using his sword to brace himself up. His mare had long run away unable to withstand the darkness vibrating from Nomu's aura.

"It's no use… we can't even get close to that thing without feeling the pressure of its aura." He coughed and wiped blood from his lip. That last hit had thrown him hard and he could feel every muscle in his body sing with pain.

"We can't just give up…" Bakugo struggled to even get to his feet after being beaten down so many times.

His breath shuddered out as Nomu's dead eyes stare blankly at him...the permanent grin on its face spreading showing off rows of sharp teeth under its beak.

"Bakugo!" Shoto stumbled over to him and lifted him up. "We gotta move!"

"Forget about me, you idiot, move!" Bakugo shoved Shoto out of the way as Nomu's fist came down and sent him flying into a nearby boulder. He coughed up blood and collapsed again, his arms and legs shaking as he tried to stand again. His vision was blurring, and he could barely hear Shoto calling out his name and racing over.

"Damn… it… run Icy Hot…" He wheezed gripping the front of Shoto's shirt when he prince knelt in front of him to heft him to his feet. "Get out of here."

"No way… I'd never forgive myself for running and letting you die."

"And Izumi would never forgive me for you getting killed to save me." He grit his teeth. "Someone has to stay with her, support her and the kid."

"Stop talking as if you're already dead." Shoto lifted him up and managed to drag him to the opposite side of the boulder to avoid the next attack. He panted and wince, blood trickling down the side of his face and the cut on his lip. "We're both still alive, and we gotta stay that way. We promised, remember. We promised Izumi we'd stay alive!"

"Tch… easier said than done when facing death straight on…" Bakugo laughed leaning back against the boulder. "Shit listen to me… I'm pathetic. Who'd have thought I'd die here fight side by side with the guy I swore I'd hate for the rest of my life."

"Heh…" Shoto let out a short laugh and lean his head back against the boulder to stare at the dark cloudy sky. "Same here… but I guess after spending time with you I can see why Izumi is so fond of you."

"Tch… and I guess you're not as annoying and full of yourself as I thought." Bakugo returned the sentiment. "Damn it this sucks."

"I agree, dying sucks." Shoto concurred shutting his eyes and trying not to wince at the cries of the other warriors.

"That too… but what really sucks…" Bakugo looked out at the castle. "Is that I never got to find out if the child was mine."

"Ah… that does suck… but does it really matter?" Shoto opened his eyes again a tear sliding down his cheek. "Both of us love that kid… doesn't matter who the father is… because Izumi is the mother."

"Kuso…" Bakugo bowed his head to hide the tears. "Baka Usagi… is she going to be able to face this after giving birth? What if she doesn't have enough energy to take it on?"

"She will… Izumi won't give up… and neither will we." Shoto sat up straight and struggled to get to his feet. "We're not dead yet… and we promised to buy Izumi time."

"Shit, you're right." Bakugo grit his teeth in a grin. "It ain't over til your dead."

"We've come this far together." Shoto finally stood up and held out his hand for Bakugo's. " Let's finish this... Katsuki."

"Tch… hell." Bakugo slapped his palm into Shoto's and stood up. He wavered some but managed to stay on his feet. He took up his saber again and slapped it against Todoroki's. "First one to die loses."

"You're on!" Shoto grinned back at him and the two darted from the other side of the boulder shouting as they charged Nomu.

"BURN!" Shoto unleashed his flame in a massive wave that shot from shoulder to fingertips and out.

"DIE!" Bakugo in tandem unleashed a massive explosion, their combined power creating a wall of flame and smoke that engulfed Nomu and made him shriek out in pain.

"Don't let up!" Shoto yelled pushing his magic to its utmost limit.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ICY HOT!" Bakugo yelled back and released blast after blast until his arms ached and his skin started to burn from the kick backs.

The warriors left in the army all looked out in awe as their leaders took the beast head on throwing everything they had at it.

Touya saw this and he clenched his teeth and pointed his sword out.

"Now's the time! EVERYONE ATTACK!" Racing forward atop his steed he raced through the valley, and let go of the reins to engulf both his arms in blue flame and shoot it out at the mass behind the smoke. Warriors and mages alike aimed their arrows, catapults, magicks, and threw everything at the beast in one massive attack.

Shoto fell to a knee as the heat got too much and he felt the fatigue of the overuse of his power. Bakugo in turn went on his hands and knees panting and huffing. He was spent, both of them were… they had to have done some damage… hurt it… and given Izumi a chance.

As the attacks died down, a stillness grew over the valley. There was no movement but for the smoke. For a moment, just a solid moment, there was hope that the beast was dead… that the powers of mortals had beaten back the god of death…

...but it was a fool's hope.

Nomu's cry wailed and echoed piercing through the valley. Shoto held his ears shouting as the sound rattled his brain. Through one eye he barely saw Nomu's figure step through the smoke like a massive titan and it's massive fists slam down onto the ground right in front of himself and Bakugo.

Both men shouted as their bodies flew back, skidded across rock, carcass and discarded ammunition. Bakugo vomited blood and lay twitching on the ground, his eyes staring at Nomu in pure disbelief.

"N-Nothing… we did… nothing to it."

"Not even a scratch…" Shoto sat with his back braced up on the gutted body of a dragon. His arms were broken, his left leg bent at an impossible angle and he could no longer move. It was over, it was all over… all his hope just drained from him as he closed his eyes and braced for death.

"PROTECTION!"

Izumi's voice echoed from the sky, Nomu's aura attack blocked by a shining gold bubble that covered the survivors.

Head's shot up to the sky as the roar of a dragon came flying through the crowd, atop its back was Ochaco, Iida, and Izumi. Izumi's sword glowed with the power of her magic and pulsed through her like a beacon.

"I don' believe it…" Shoto let out a little laugh and his smile was warm and affectionate. "She made it."

Izumi spotted both of her lovers on the front line and her heart twisted with a quick jolt of panic. She bent over the green dragon calling out to it.

"Hurry my friend, take us down before Nomu retaliates!"

The dragon crooned in response and immediately went into a dive. Ochaco let out a sharp squeal and clung to Iida for dear life. Izumi raised her sword, the glow still humming around her and keeping the protection spell in tact.

As they landed she quickly dismounted and ran to Bakugo who was closest and knel beside him.

"Kacchan…"

"You're late.. Baka Usagi…" he wheezed but smiled at her. She smiled back at him and looked to Ochaco.

"Lady Uraraka, toss me two elixirs." She held out her hands and caught the one Ochaco tossed her way and lifted Bakugo's head to make him drink. He gulped it down thirstily and let out a gasp when it started to do its work and crack his muscles and bones back into place.

"That shit tastes awful but it sure works wonders." He stumbled to his feet and Izumi quickly ran to Shoto to do the same o him. She held his head to her breast and fed him the liquid.

"Izumi…" he gasped her name after swallowing. "I'm sorry… we couldn't wear him down at all. He's too strong."

"It's okay, Shoto." She pressed her forehead to his. "You've all fought so bravely. Now you can rest and leave the rest to me."

"Like hell we're gonna let you face that thing alone!" Bakugo shouted at her and streched out his still aching muscles. "We're not dead yet."

"Katsuki's right…"Shoto grunted when Iida helped him pop his leg back into place and get him to his feet. "...we'll fight with you."

"Katsuki?" She blinked in surprise by the use of Bakugo's real name and she had to smile seeing the two of them stand side by side with shared determination. "You two…" she lifted her hands and touched each of their cheeks. "I love you both so much… but this is my duty."

"Izumi…" Shoto leaned into her cheek and Bakugo snagged her hand refusing to let her go.

"Usagi don't be an idiot."

"I'm not… I'm happy to have you all standing tall a my back, with your faith and trust in me. That'll give me more strength than you know." She kissed Shoto and then Bakugo, a brief touch of lips that expressed her emotions clearer than any words. She stepped back from them and turned towards Nomu.

The protection spell faded and Izumi strolled toward him, eyes hard and her hands grabbing hold of her blade once more to unsheath it. Her magic pulsed around her and infused into the blade. She felt Nomu's eyes on her, the cold chill of death trying to shake her down but she stood tall and strong against the dark, no longer afraid of it.

"Little Midori…"

The voice startled Izumi, as did the warm feeling on her shoulders. She glanced back only a moment to see Sir Might's ghost hovering around her, merging with her aura.

"Sir Might… what are you doing?"

"Giving you the last remnants of my magic. Use it well, my protege. I've faith in you." He said and vanished into the gold… but Izumi could still feel his presence inside her heart. A stray tear fell down her cheek as she knew what this meant.

"Sir Might…" The grip on her sword started to waver, Nomu's dark magic gearing up for another attack and adding to her distress.

"It is not death…" his voice whispered to her in a hush of comfort. "I shall always be with you… My Hero."

The sob choked out of her and Izumi's head rose up. Her eyes were filled with tears, but a smile spread on her lips.

"Ah… Thank you, Sir Might…" She wiped the tears away and shook off the grief and her smile spread to a grin. "Right… that's enough! You've unleashed enough death and destruction today Nomu…" When she spoke its name it wailed at her, bracing on all fours as if ready to pounce like a cat. Izumi held up her blade in front of her face. "It's time for you to sleep again… this time for good."

It roared at her, it's four limbs bunching with tight muscles and it charged at her, its gaping mouth snapping with sharp teeth.

"USAGI!" Bakugo shouted to her.

"IZUMI!" Shoto shouted with him and behind them echoed the voices of her friends and allies.

"MIDORIYA! DO IT!"

Izumi's magic glowed with the brilliance of the sun. Nomu's charge halted and skidded as the brigh light seared him and he wailed, batting wildly as the light blinded him.

In her mind's eyes Izumi could picture the predecessors standing behind her. The culmination of the power mixed with her own adding even more brilliance to her light. She raised her sword up calling forth the spell she'd prepared.

"I call upon the god of creation! Use my light, pierce through the hide of this undead creature and give its soul everlasting sleep. I call upon the god of destruction, I sacrifice half of my soul so I may wield powers of light and darkness and keep the world in balance!"

She twisted the blade sideways, the kanji symbols on both side of the sword pulsing as she rushed forward, the light beating against Nomu's darkness. For the first time since it awoken, Nomu felt true fear and started to scurry back, but the light pulled him in, its skin already disintegrating from the brilliance.

"It's is not death that defeats you, but light!" Izumi waved the blade in a cutting motion a ripple of power lashing out as sharp as a blade and cutting Nomu in half. It wailed and shriveled, it's cold dead eyes wide and going gray in defeat. "It is not power that strengthens the hero… but sacrifice!" She held out her left hand palm out, the remaining darkness form inside Nomu swirling into a beam and wrapping around her fingers and arm like vine on a branch. "The hero will be forever changed… no longer am I a warrior of the light… but instead a protector of the balance!"

Pain shot through her as the dark powers took hold. Izumi cried out from it her legs shaking as she struggled to remain upright. She could feel the magic take hold, feel the strain and weight of death on her heart and felt her magic nearly splitting her into two.

"I accept it… I accept the pain, I accept the duty and responsibility… so please…" she prayed to the gods and looked up at the remaining decar of Nomu's corpse. "END THIS WAR!" '

At her plea the light and darkness swirled together in a raging tornado that kicked back all onlookers from he front lines. Shoto and Bakugo struggled to keep their feet, both planting their swords into the ground trying to stay rooted to the scene.

Izumi glanced back at them, her eyes filled with pain and tears. Her body was already changing, the skin on her left arm going bloody and black as the dark power tore at her.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke, her voice somehow carrying over he roar of the wind. "It was the only way."

The power engulfed her and both men shouted as the light and darkness swallowed her up and an explosion rippled across the valley.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: And so we've come to the end of our journey… only one chapter left but what has become of Izumi? Will she survive this new power and if so how will it affect her future? I know you all have more questions so feel free to ask. Voting for the father of Hikari is now closed and will be revealed in due time so stay tuned for the final chapter!**_

 _ **Final Chapter: The Chosen Path**_


	14. The Chosen Path

**The Shadow Kingdom**

 **Authors note: since I only had one chapter left in this installment I'd decided to go ahead and update this first. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far.**

 **Chapter 14: The Chosen Path**

Izumi felt as if she was floating. The pain that went rushing through her entire body was now centered on the intense burn that throbbed in her left arm. Her eyes were closed and yet she could sense the magic battling for dominance around her, light and darkness surrounding her in a tidal wave of power and leaving her at the mercy of its waves. She felt cut off from the rest of the world, unable to move or pull herself up to the surface to breathe.

Was she going to die here? After all she'd been through, and after all she had worked so hard to achieve, was she doomed to just float and die here? She couldn't believe that. She didn't want to believe it. She had so many people who believed in her had faith in her and were waiting for her to come home. She couldn't just die and let them all down

Her mom... Her friends… Shoto and Kacchan… her beautiful Hikari…

"I don't want to die, damn it."

Her eyes snapped open, watching the spinning white and black aura revolve around her. She stretched out her hands taking both powers into her. She screamed as the pain returned and she shook her head.

"I won't die! I REFUSE TO DIE! Let...me... LIVE!"

" _You will not die here hero…"_

She gasped as the torrent halter, black on one side, white on the other. Two figures stood stretching their arms out to grasp hers. She felt herself being lifted upright.

" _You are now the protector of the balance. So do as you promised and protect your world. Do not let chaos reign over your world."_

" _You chose this path, human, now follow it. There will one day be when you have to pass your responsibility to another… but until then it is your duty to see this through. Shun your responsibilities and both you and the rest of your world will suffer the consequences for it."_

" _Now go… your destiny awaits."_

The hands that grasped hers yanked her up and through the see of power. She shut her eyes again, the rush of it too much to take in… but as she breached the surface she let out one big huge gasp and took in air.

She felt pain again, but it was all over now. Her throat was scorched and dry, her muscles achy and tired, her head throbbing as she tried to take in the voices and visons of the people around her in a panic and crying with relief.

"We got you, it's okay, Izumi, we got you. Iida bring the bandages and elixirs. Let's patch her up, hurry!" Shoto demanded waving his arm dramatically as he gave orders.

"Stay with us Usagi! Damn it don't you dare pass out again. Shitty hair hurry up! Get us a cart, horses, whatever you can!"

"There's so much blood…" Uraraka sobbed. Her hands trembled as she worked trying to bandage and stop the bleeding. "Hold on Midori, just hold on."

"Where am I? What happened? Am I dead?" Izumi panted and screamed out loud as Ochaco poured fluid over her arm to clean the wounds. "Ahhh no not dead! Stop stop stop!" She shoved at Ochaco with her good arm and struggled to sit up. Shoto braced her from behind and wiped at the sweat on her brow. "Geez what are you trying to clean that with? Acid?"

"It's just water I got out of your pack. Does it really hurt that bad?" Ochaco explained holding up the flask and Izumi groaned.

"No wonder it burns... That water is meant for purification." she eyed her left arm looking at the black skin already bleeding and pussing. The areas that had been used with holy water now bubbled and boiled inky black ooze. "Just gauze and bandage me up. I've got medicinal herbs back at camp. Those won't eat my skin alive."

"I'm sorry…" Uraraka set the flash aside and hurriedly applies layers of gauze and bandages.

"Damn it you gave us a scare." Shoto kissed her temple tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"No shit…" Bakugo wiped at his own eyes and glared at her. "Don't ever do something like that again or I'll fucking kill you myself."

"Heh…" Izumi gave him a small sarcastic smile. "No promises."

The whine of horses echoed out and Kirishima rushed over with a long wagon. They set Izumi inside, and as the wagon carted her towards the black castle Izumi drifted back into unconsciousness.

 **~Shadow Castle~**

She slept dreamlessly for nearly a full day. When she finally woke up, the worst of the pain had subsided. The thick layers of bandages did the trick to stop the bleeding, the headache and sore throat gone. All that was left was a dull ache from her left shoulder to the tips of her fingers.

The worst was over, she thought as she looked around and realized she was in the infirmary. Several other injured soldiers slept in their cots, the nurse worked at her station with herbs and medicines she could immediately recognize. The war was over... now all that was left was the aftermath. Dealing with the casualties, doing what you could to comfort those that were grieving, and rebuilding the kingdom they had taken the massive destruction of the battle.

"Well… I can't help by just sitting in bed." Despite the ache in her arm she felt fit and fine. She had no other wounds and after the long period of sleep her energy was back up to the maximum.

After sneaking past the working nurse she decided to go find her lovers and friends. She wanted to go over the details of the battle and get a grip of what exactly had happened. After that she would go see her baby, and decide just what to do with the rest of her life.

No... that wasn't true... she decided immediately. She knew exactly what she wanted, she knew who she wanted to be, she knew what she wanted to do.

Her heart also knew what it wanted. She knew who the father of Hikari was the moment she looked into that beautiful baby's eyes. It was clear and crystal now on who she wanted to be with. Now the real questions were… would he still accept her as she was, and would he and the others accept her decision?

As she walk down the steps towards the courtroom she heard voices, grim ones, and knew they spoke of her.

"This is all your fault you do realize that. You asked her to take on this burden." Inko shouted in hysterics. "You put the fate of your people and the fate of the world into a young woman's hands and now look what has become of her."

"This was nothing like we had predicted." Tokoyami assured as he paced the grand courtroom. "We all knew her magic would be the leading force against the battle with Nomu. However, I had no idea that she had been planning on taking on Nomu's darkness as her supposed sacrifice."

"I knew." Uraraka confessed. "She swore me to secrecy. Izumi believed if anyone else found out what she had been planning they might have tried to convince her not to go through with it."

"She would have been right." Iida grit his teeth in frustration. " Taking on any kind of dark power is risky even when 100% healthy. In her situation, she was fresh from giving birth, was already weak and tired. Yet she still chose to put herself in danger and take it all on herself."

" I don't know why you are all complaining. Nomu is no more, Izumi is alive, and those who gave their lives for the battle did not die in vain." Torino spoke wisely. "This was her choice, her sacrifice to make. I believe that she did all she could to ensure victory and keep the peace."

"At what expense though?" Inko hung her head and held her heart. "She's going to live with that burden for the rest of her life."

"That's also her choice…" Bakugo finally spoke up, surprising everyone with his calm nature about the situation.

"Izumi is alive." Shoto added holding his own heart that was trembling from the shock and fear of almost losing her. "When I saw her go into the chaos, when I heard her apologize... I thought we had lost her for sure. My heart shattered and I prayed and prayed over and over for miracle to happen. Let her be alive… and she is. So it doesn't matter to me what kind of magic she's taken on. She's still alive."

"I agree with high-and-mighty over here." Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at the group. "You all can feel bad and whine and complain that she has to live with that deformity. It doesn't matter to me. She's still the same and I'm not going to be the one to tell her that she made a mistake. I've done enough of that."

Izumi wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Those she worried most about her decision were the ones who supported her. She knew that she would love both of these men for the rest of her life. If she could she would marry them both... but that was selfish and unrealistic. She had to make the choice, had to give that little extra inch to the person her heart leaned towards most and who had given her the most beautiful baby girl.

Deciding to leave them to their discussion, Izumi climbed up the stairs again to find her daughter. She found Hikari and Prince Kai in the nursery. The maid known as Mandalay sat in the corner of the room knitting while Kai stood atop a stool looking down at the pretty girl.

"Then the knight swooshed down and cleave the monster in two." Kai said enthusiastically. He bounced on his toes looking excited as he reclaim the story of the brave knight and his battle with a ferocious monster. "The kingdom was safe, and the knight was rewarded with the hand of the beautiful princess and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Hikari laughed, and Izumi felt her heart just melt. She stepped into the room, and set her good hand atop Kai's shoulder.

"That was a great story, and she seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Lady Midoriya!" Kai hugged her, and buried his face in the soft rubs of her nightgown. "I'm so happy you're alive. I took good care of Hikari just like you asked."

"So I see," She ruffled his hair. "...and as promised we will have our first magic lesson." she look to Mandalay. "Mandalay do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"Of course my lady, I shall be right outside then." Mandalay walk by gently brushing her hand over the Prince's hair and stepped out the door. Once she was gone Izumi took a knee, and looked into the young Prince's eyes.

"Now then, Kai, I have to remind you that I'm not really an expert at magic. These lessons I'm giving you are based on what little knowledge I know."

"That's okay… I want to learn everything I can from you. You're the hero that saved us, and I know I'll learn best from you." Kai assured punching his hands up excitedly.

"Hmmm very well… in that case we'll start with the oath." She sat on both her knees now and watched him blink in confusion.

"The oath?"

"Yep, it's a promise you're going to make to me, one that can never be broken. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah!" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'll keep whatever promise you want if it means you'll teach me."

"Good…" she grinned and held up her good hand. "I want you to raise your right hand and repeat after me."

"Okay." He obliged and lifted his right hand in the air.

" I Prince Kai do hereby swear that's the gifts I'm about to receive shall never be used for evil, and shall never be used to bring sadness or destruction upon the world."

The Young Prince repeated the words with a few little mumbles where his young vocabulary couldn't quite pronounce.

"Instead I will use these gifts to better the world, to do what is right and just. I will always use my gifts with responsibility and care, to never cut corners or take the easy way out."

As Izumi spoke the next passage her mind shot back to the torrent, of the figures she met there and the words they spoke.

"For magic is a blessing, one given to us by the grace of the gods. One earned through hard work, and dedication. It's power should never be abused or neglected, but instead understood, cherished and respected."

Kai repeated the last verse, his black eyes wide but intently staring into hers. In those eyes she saw potential and wonder and felt good about her decision. She placed Kai's hand over her heart and pressed her forehead to his.

"Do not forget this promise,Young Prince. There are plenty of cruel people in this world who would use these gifts for selfish and cruel reasons. You are not one of those people Kai. You have a young and vibrant soul despite the darkness in your family. Never let that Darkness take hold of you. Find something that brings light into your world, and protect it anyway you can…" Izumi pulled back and looked to her baby who wriggled in the crib. "That way when it feels like the darkness is going to overpower you, that light will shine bright within you… and show you the way home."

Kai nodded.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, now then onto the lesson."

 **~Later~**

Shouto and Bakugou found Izumi in her chamber with the Prince and Hikari. Kai was sitting in a meditative position, his lips in a firm pout and brow furrowed in concentration.

"I should have known you'd escape from infirmary first chance you got." Bakugo spoke, Kai grunting when his concentration broke and slowly cracked an eye in Izumi's direction. Izumi sat on the edge of her bed, Hikari cradled in her good arm sleeping against her mother's soft breast.

"Oh Hi." She smiled at them. "Sorry but I couldn't just sit still downstairs. Plus I made a promise I'd give Kai here his first magic lesson."

"Yeah, but we keep getting interrupted." Kai pouted and stuck his tongue out at the two men. "Get lost, we're busy."

"You little…" Bakugo grunted and wiggled his fingers tempted to punch the kid.

"Sorry for the interruption… but can we come in?" Shoto asked. When she nodded the two of them step inside and close the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I still have some pain but it's subsiding. Plus it helps to keep busy." She motion towards her student. Shoto gave Kai a small bow in recognition, who turned his nose up.

"Keep at it, Kai. Meditation is key to a clear head and makes you more in tune with your body. Do what you can to ignore your surroundings, and focus on what's going on inside rather than what's around you." Izumi advised and nodded her head for him to keep going.

"Okaaaay." Kai pouted and closed his eyes again, his head bowing as he tried to do as she asked.

"May I?" Shoto stepped towards Izumi and held his hands out for the babe. "I would like to hold her."

"Sure... she's sleeping now, so try not to wake her." She let Shoto take the baby in his arms his smile spreading wide and making her heart melt. She turned her attention to Bakugo. "You can hold her too if you want, Kacchan."

"I guess…" he leaned over looking at the baby. His face scrunched up some "Tch... I should have figured. She looks exactly like you."

"All except her eyes, there I could see who the father is."

Kai cracked an eye open.

"Huh? You didn't know who the father was? Aren't you married?" he asked and a quick look from Izumi had him bowing his head again. "Sorry."

Both Shoto and Kacchan's face turn serious at the mention of this and they look to Izumi.

"Izumi… now that this is over… we're hoping you could tell us if you made your decision. Both of us understand if you need a little more time."

"I don't…" She stood up and held her bandaged arm. "I know what path I want to walk… but I don't think either of you will be happy with my decision."

"What does that mean?" Bakugo took the baby when Shoto passed her to him, his eyes still focused on trying to find the subtle differences on the baby's face.

"Kai…" She looked down at her pupil. "Go find Mandalay, and keep practicing your meditation."

"Huh? But…" Kai started to protest but the sad look on Izumi's face stopped him. He obediently got to his feet and walked out. Izumi took a long deep breath to calm her shaky heart and lifted her eyes to the men in front of her.

"I know who my heart wants… but I've decided I'm not going to marry either of you."

Both the men look up shocked.

"What?"

"At least… not yet anyway." She admitted with a small blush.

"I don't get it… if you know which one of us you want then why do you want to wait?" Bakugo grunted.

"I don't want to…" Izumi's eyes teared up. "I have to. I can't dedicate myself to married life until I've learned to control this power I've taken on." She lifted her bandaged hand. "Which is why I've decided to stay here. I'm going to ask Queen Kayama to allow me to stay in the Shadow Kingdom and study up on shadow magic."

"Can't you study magic back home?" Shoto gave her pleading eyes. "You said it yourself that Tatooin has one of the largest libraries in Yueii. I'm sure there's-"

"This is dark and dangerous magic, Shoto. The Shadow Kingdom is the best source for learning about and controlling this kind of magic. Not to mention this kingdom has a plethora of shadow magic users I can gain experience from. I have to learn... I keep the balance between my light and dark magic. If it gets out of control it could very well cause serious harm anyone close to me…" Tears fell down her face as she looked at Hikari. "I can't let that happen."

"What about Hikari?" Bakugo cradled the baby protectively now and she stirred a little nuzzling into the fur of his cloak. Bakugo felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of being separated from her.

"She…" Izumi's breath hitched and she held her stomach. "She can't stay with me. Her place is with her father…"

"This is bull shit!" Bakugo shouted, waking the baby and making her cry. Izumi looked at her baby and approached but Bakugo stepped back and gave the kid to Shoto before stepping in front of Izumi. "You spent months doing whatever you could to bring Hikari into the world, making sure you lived through it so you could be with her… and now you're just going to abandon her, abandon us!?"

"I'm not abandoning anything! I told you I need time, I need time to gain control… why can't you understand that?!"

"I do understand, but I hate it!" He admitted and shook her once hard and bowed his head. "Shit… I hate that you're purposely holding us back… I hate that you feel the need to take on this responsibility all by yourself and not let us help."

Izumi's eyes teared up and fate water droplets dripped down her cheeks.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." She sobbed when his arms came around her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped hers back and stroked his hair. "You never listen to me."

"Shit…" Bakugo buried his face in her neck. "I really hate you sometimes, Usagi. I hate the fact you can make me feel so empowered and invincible one minute… and weak and helpless the next."

"Izumi…" Shoto did what he could to comfort the crying babe, holding her protectively, like a cherished jewel. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes…" Izumi recalled the words spoken to her while she was trapped in the torrent. "I have a responsibility, Shoto. If I shirk it then I won't be the only to suffer the consequences." She stepped to him stroking Hikari's head and the baby instantl calming. "As you guys said… I worked hard to bring Hikari into the world… so I want to protect her."

"Alright then…" Shoto brought her in and kissed her forehead. "Leave Hikari to us then… Bakugo and I will watch over her until you're ready to come back."

"I'll visit when I can… I don't think even duty will keep me separated for long." She stepped back smiling at the two men. Dangling from her neck was the string with both the Red Tooth Bakugo had given her, and the engagement ring Shoto presented to her.

"So… are you going to tell us who the father is or are we just going to guess?" Bakugo grunted still wiping at his red eyes.

"Well…" Izumi pointed at Hikari. "Look for yourself… I'm pretty sure it'll be obvious once her eyes open."

Bakugo and Shoto look to each other then adjusted so they could both look at Hikari.

… The camera zoomed in one the baby's face… and as the cries quieted the picture faded to black.

 _ **~Real World~**_

"HAH!?" Bakugo jumped out of his seat causing several other viewers to grunt at his outrage. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Awww they didn't reveal the father." Izumi pouted and leaned on her palm. "I guess we'll have to wait for the last part of trilogy to come out."

"Well that's just stupid! This whole movie franchise is stupid! We're outta here!" Bakugo grabbed Izumi's hand tugging her up and out of her seat. Shoto stoically followed behind still munching on popcorn.

"Eh? But Kacchan what if there's an ending credit scene?"

"I don't care, I'm not sticking around any longer than I have to." He grunted in frustration letting go of her hand so he could stop at a drinking fountain.

"Don't worry Izumi…" Shoto tossed his empty popcorn box in the trash and smiled warmly at her. "I'll take you again next week and we can watch the credits all the way through."

"Really?" Izumi turned towards him eyes glimmering. "You'll watch it with me again?"

"Of course… despite the cliffhanger I really enjoyed the story."

"Me too!" Izumi bounced excitedly. "Especially the part where the two love interests charge the enemy head on. Oooh it gave me chills." She held herself squealing.

"I still say it's a stupid movie, and you better invite round face or some of the others to go with you because I ain't leaving you alone with her, Icy Hot." Bakugo wiped his mouth clean of water and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't think that just because you're wiling to sit through that piece of trash movie again doesn't mean you qualify for a date."

"Oh man, not this again…" Izumi blushed bright red at the word date and she sighed heavily hanging her head.

"Okay, that's fair." Shoto agreed and had Izumi blinking in surprise. "We did agree not to fight over her, so I'll see if any of the others want to come with."

"Good, now let's go get some real food, and not this junk cinema crap." He jerked a thumb out the door and Shoto nodded.

"Sounds good." The two started for the door leaving Izumi blinking after them.

"Are they… actually becoming friends?" She murmured.

"Oi Usagi!" Bakugo shouted snapping her out of her daze. The two waited for her at the door standing parallel to each other. "Stop staring into space and get over here!"

"Katsuki's right, Izumi, you're gonna get run over by the crowd if you just stand there." Shoto added and both held their hands out to her.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming!" She ran forward eying the hands held out for hers. As she did, she wondered just who the Heroine had chosen in the end. Both of her love interests had their own pros and cons, both loved the child unconditionally and would take it on as their own.

If it were her, Izumi wondered… just who would she choose?

Her eyes lifted up to Shoto and Bakugo… She reached out her fingers, and took hold of the hand that brushed against hers.

If it were her, she decided with a bright and happy smile… then she would definitely choose him.

 _ **~The End?!~**_

 _ **Briry: Gomen for the second Cliff Hanger…. But since you guys stuck through it I'll throw in a bonus scene… after all every good movie has an ending credit scene.**_

 _ **~Ending Credits~**_

Izumi watched from the window with a heavy heart as the armies of Dagobah and Tatooin disappeared into the distance. With them her mother Inko, and her baby girl Hikari were protected.

She made the right decision, she was sure… but oh how it hurt to be separated from her child even for a few brief moments. She clutched her necklace and the charms that rested there.

"It'll be fine Izumi… just do what you can to control your magic." She lifted her hand, the bandaged appendage deformed and twisted almost like a claw now and had her letting out a shaky breath. "Then you can be with them again."

"Lady Midoriya! Lady Midoriya!" Tokoyami rushed to her sweating and panting. "Get to the infirmary right away!"

Izumi tensed up and turned.

"What's the trouble?" She rushed back with him her eyes narrowed and mind focused back on work. She promised to do what she could to help with the injured.

"My men went back out onto the field to finish collecting the bodies." He explained panting. "… and we found him."

"Found who?" She rushed into the doorway, and her eyes went wide as she saw Toshinori's body laying limp on the cot. "Sir Might!?" She rushed to his side her hand clasping his. "He's so cold… is he… GAH!" Izumi jumped back when Toshinori suddenly sprung up gasping and coughing.

"Whoa what a rush!" Toshinori coughed and wheezed looking around. "That was too intense."

"Sir Might!? You… you're alive!?" Izumi staggered up to her feet her eyes wide and teary.

"Well I wouldn't say alive as I've technically been dead for years but…" He rubbed the back of his head laughing. "I did tell you that what I was doing wasn't death… I just wanted to give your magic a little extra boost, but my soul somehow got trapped inside you and I couldn't get back right away."

"Sir Might…" She whined and launched herself at him hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy you're safe!"

"There, there now little Midori, it's alright." He stroked her hair smiling. "I don't know how long my spirit will be allowed to stay in this body… but so long as it does, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you…" Izumi cried and buried her face into the neck of her mentor letting him hold and comfort her. "Thank you for everything!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **That's it for this segment! Look forward to the release of the third installment which will be posted after I make updates on my other fics.**_

 _ **This story will be continued in...**_

" _ **The Cursed Kingdom"**_


End file.
